Changed Body, Changed Heart
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Sometimes what we need the most, is what we expect the least. Sometimes what we need the most, we don't even want. It is the willingness to accept, grow, and change with this unwanted need that shows the type of being you are, the strength you carry. Sesshomaru learns this hard truth the hard way, and the with the help of a little miko.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tough Decisions a Mother Must Make

A regal lady sat watching as her son left her shiro, his long silver hair waving behind him as his long strides tore at the floor beneath him. Satori pursed her lips, angry at her son once again. She was a cold demon, trained to be so, but she was still a mother, and a mother always loved her son.

Again, she had argued with her one and only offspring, simply requesting that he look for a mate and settle down. It was time for him to produce an heir to his throne. It had been time for a while, however, contrary to popular belief, Satori was not cruel.

She wanted her son to be happy, and being tied down to one who you cared nothing for would not bring such. So, even when it came time for the Western Lord to perform his duty and create the next line of royalty, she never pushed.

She wished for her son to fall in love and experience what only very few could. However, time was beginning to run short, and Satori was losing ground with the council. So far, she had been able to keep the annoying beings off of her son's back, but soon, she would have no say.

After all, while she held the title of the Lady of the West, she really wasn't. The moment her own mate had died, and her son stepped up, she was pushed down. She didn't mind so much. After all, ruling over any amount of land was difficult, and taxing. The West was large, and she had grown tired of such a feat.

Soon, if her son didn't listen to her offered wisdom, he would be forced into a mating, and to someone even she despised. He would be given the option to take the female as a mate or lose his title. She knew what her son would chose, meaning he would live the rest of his life in unhappiness.

The doors to her sky castle slammed shut, announcing the retreat of her angered and hardheaded son, and Satori began to play with one of the four bunches of hair tied to her scalp. Silvery silken locks flowed through slim fingers, deadly claws glinting in the sunlight filtering through the roofless room.

She loved having her throne room open to the skies. It was thanks to her mage that none of the weather entered into her home. Did she ever properly thank the female? Probably not. With a shrug of her shoulders, and a slouch to lean her head on her chin and her elbow on the golden armrest of her chair, she pushed that thought away.

Raised into royalty, much like Sesshomaru, she was trained at an early age not to show any emotion. Unfortunately for her, it backfired in her raising of her son. She was unable to show how she loved him, and now, he believed that she held no such feelings.

Meaning he didn't trust her.

Satori's free hand absentmindedly picked at her thick and heavy kimono, careful claws gently running over the fabric. It wouldn't do to snag such an expensive garment.

What was a mother to do about a stubborn son?

She had told her son countless times as he grew that showing emotion wasn't a weakness at all. Yes, enemies can, and will, use things like that against you, but there are a select few that could be trusted.

A mate, for example, would be perfect.

The only problem was her son did nothing other than wander around, protecting his ward and fighting off anything he possibly could. For a brief moment, Satori had voiced the option to mate the child once she was grown, but Sesshomaru quickly shot that down, stating that it would be much the same as him mating her, his mother.

The fact that her cold and frozen son took in a human female and basically declared himself as her father told a worried mother that her son did carry compassion. He just needed the right person to bring it out of him.

Now, if her son would simply slow down long enough to meet that person, Satori wouldn't worry so much. Another sigh, and the beautiful inu demon shifted hands, racking her brain for any ideas on how to help the annoying child she loved dearly…without him knowing.

A loud booming clap of thunder echoed overhead and the female leaned back against the thick red cushion of her chair, watching as the now-pouring rain pattered onto an invisible shield, rolled to the side of the shiro, and down the outside walls.

The Lady of the West rolled her eyes at the pointless show and waved her hand in dismissal. "Come, Wakanda, the show is not needed."

"You are always such a bore, Satori. Did the infidelity and death of your mate ruin you so? Perhaps it is your arrogant and egotistical son?" The very mage Satori had been thinking about mocked as she floated from her dark grey cloud, allowing the thick air to dissipate before she landed before the now-even-more-annoyed female inu.

Wakanda was named appropriately, Satori would give her that. The mage possessed strong magical powers, and that was literally the only reason she was kept around. Her attitude towards any that were not her left a lot to be desired.

The female was beautiful…if you were into that kind of thing.

She had short, dark brown hair in the kind of style small pixies wore. It was rare for a female of her stature to desire short hair, and most felt she resembled a male too much, though that thought was quickly dashed with once glance at the breasts the being carried.

Sometimes even Satori had a hard time looking away, and the thought that only an oni's hand could cup the abominations went through her mind. Was she jealous? Of course not. Satori, Lady of the West, _never_ got jealous.

Besides, Wakanda didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore simple armor that covered nothing. Just a small breast plate made of soft medal that wrapped around the females back tightly, only being held on by the huge jiggling bags of squishy…

Satori mentally slapped herself and forced her eyes away from the damned temptation. Other than the breast covering that didn't even meet in the middle, Wakanda only chose to wear an even smaller linen cloth over her womanhood. Just the right breeze and everyone would know what she had to offer.

That was a sight Satori would never forget, even if she would willingly cut off her hair for that memory to be removed.

Golden-hued eyes met the eerie white of the witch and Satori growled as her mind came back to the mage's taunting. There were only certain things Satori tolerated, and this imbecile knew that. "Say what you will about Mattaki, Wakanda, but leave my son from your lips."

The female waved a hand and shook her head as if to try to move her almost-nonexistent black hair. "I came here for a reason. The council has called upon me. I am to deliver a message to you." Wakanda paused for a moment, a scowl coming to her own face. "You will not like what they have to say."

"How long?" Satori asked, sitting back in her throne and crossing her long legs. The rustling of fabric was all that was heard for a few seconds before an answer was finally given.

"A year."

"A year." The Western Lady repeated in a breathless whisper. "My son has a year to find a female, fall in love, and mate her, or he will be forced into a mating of the council's choosing?"

"Unfortunately. I told them that was impossible, but they only said that they have given him enough time. They told me to deliver the message or they would shorten what they have _graciously_ given. Their words, not mine." The mage mumbled. She hated the council as much as Satori did. They may disagree on the Lord of the West, and what they truly thought of them, but the council…that was something all would agree on.

"What is this one to do? My only son will live a life of unhappiness unless I find a way to change that." Satori asked, her voice holding a tone of desperation, ignoring the look of pity her companion sent her.

Yes, Satori and Wakanda fought like cats and dogs, but they held a deep friendship, one that went back many years. A friendship that the Western Lord despised, and every time he laid eyes on the mage, he attempts to kill her.

He always almost does until Satori grows bored and breaks the two apart. She couldn't really blame her son for it was a direct result of Wakanda's interference that Mattaki was lead to another woman, and then ultimately killed.

Thoughts of the past suddenly had Satori perking up in her seat, her eyes holding just the tiniest bit of excitement. Inside, she was full of hope and joy because the sudden idea that popped into her head, while having its risks, was almost foolproof.

"Wakanda, do you still remember how you ruined my mating and life?" Satori questioned, turning those bright gold eyes on the other female.

Wakanda's mouth dropped in astonishment before she snapped it shut, a look of anger overcoming her face. "You can't be serious. You thanked me for my spell…to a certain extent." The mage defended, crossing her arms which inadvertently forced her too large breasts out.

Satori scowled before looking away, all while Wakanda continued to steal curious glances at her longtime friend, wondering where her mind had gone. The mage lost and broke the silence first.

"I admit it, I should have asked for your permission first. Now, why do you want to know about that spell?" It wasn't until the female received a certain look that she realized what Satori's plan was, and it took all she had not to laugh. A snicker escaped but nothing more.

"Do not find this situation amusing. This could work." Satori argued, glaring at the other woman.

"Or he could be stuck like that forever, and you would be forced into a mating so you could produce another heir." Wakanda warned, crossing one arm over her chest and holding out a pointed finger as she listed off all of the reasons not to do such a spell. "Or he could overpower my spell, breaking it, and come to find me just to tear me to shreds. Not an appealing option I must say. He could find a female, but she would be horrible as a lady, forcing him to step down anyway. Or, as I believe, there just isn't anyone out there that can love him."

Satori sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, slender fingers rubbing her temples. "If the spell works, he would have found the perfect female for him, his true mate. That means she would be able to lead. As far as him overpowering you, there is one time you can cast the spell, and he will not even know until it is too late."

Satori then stood and casually walked towards one of the many windows in the large room, sunlight lighting it once again. She was able to get a clear view of the bustling town and watched for a few minutes as demons ran themselves down trying to prepare for the inevitable.

Wakanda waited in silence as the lady composed her thoughts. It didn't take long before she finally began to speak. "As you know, mating season is just around the corner. My son will lock himself in one of his many caves and go into a deep sleep, so much so that he won't notice your spell, not until he awakens. Once your spell is set, he will have to find the female for him to break it…or he will remain in that form."

"It's risky, Satori. Are you willing to pay the price? Look what happened to Mattaki and that human. What if that is what Sesshomaru brings back instead of a yokai female? Or, worse, what if he brings home a male?"

Wakanda had to suddenly duck as a very sharp dagger flew past her head and embedded itself in the wall behind her. She looked back at the angry inu and somewhat regretted her words. After all, she wasn't the only one that questioned what company the lord chose to keep.

"My son does not prefer males to females, Mage. Do not insinuate such again. As far as the human, this one would not mind as long as he was happy. Izayoi…she was a different story." Satori reprimanded, her voice trailing off. "Wakanda, what choice do I have? As a mother, I would rather my son be stuck in that form, and free, than to be forced into unhappiness."

Desperate eyes met white and the mage caved. She gave a small nod with a sigh before confirming in words. "I'll do the spell, Satori, but if he tries to kill or eat me, you better stop him."

Satori nodded before turning to look out the window once more. Wakanda took that as her cue to leave and promptly did so. She had a lot to get ready for the upcoming disaster she was about to create.

The lady whispered one last thing to her long-gone son, hoping he heard her plea.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru, for a mother must do what she must do."

-sSs-

So, this is one of my many new stories. I also think I am going to like it a lot. The idea has somewhat been done before, but I am changing a lot of things and making it my own so it should be a new experience for all. Hopefully. In the next chapter, we will find out just what this spell entails and how Sesshomaru reacts to it. Quite honestly, I would be pissed, especially if I carried as much pride as Sesshomaru does. I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Learning to Live Life as Another

Sesshomaru blearily blinked his eyes open, wondering where he was. Small things became noticeable to him over time. The dark grey and brown mixture of colors indicating a cave of some sorts. The sound and smell of dripping water just added more evidence to that theory.

A few more blinks, and the lord was beginning to remember just where he was and why he was here. Mating season had come, and since he was awake, that meant it had passed. He had no desire to tie himself down to anyone, no matter who pressured him, and he wasn't about to let his instincts take over to make a mistake that he would have to live with.

Letting out a yawn, and stretching out two long, white legs while putting his haunches in the air, Sesshomaru pushed away any fatigue he still held. With a shake of his soft, white fur, he pushed himself to his full height…and promptly froze.

He was in inu form.

He knew for a fact, when he laid down for his deep sleep, he was in his normal form, but now, he stood as his true self. Sure, it happened to other demons at a time like this, but he was the great Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, and to do so was a sign of lost control.

That would never happen to him.

Looking around and remembering that he was completely alone, he shrugged his shoulders and padded his way to the small trickling spring that made its way through the cave. He closed his amber eyes and began to lap up the cool refreshing drink.

After a sleep such as the one he just had, he always awoke parched. Drinking to his fill, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and, for the second time that day, froze. Where red should be looking back at him sat gold in the reflection. Markings that indicated the heritage to the West were gone, leaving just bare white fur.

Fangs that should be too large for his muzzle were hidden by the flaps of his lips, way too small for a yokai demon. Another aspect suddenly hit him as he looked up, eyes pinning on his two swords. He was as tall as them, only standing at about three to four feet.

Much too small for a yokai of his stature.

He attempted to pull in his youki, to force himself to change back to his humanoid form, but to no avail. Perhaps it was just a fluke and he could try again, however, dread began to fill him as he realized that he had no youki. He was mortal, just a mortal inu.

The sound of scraping caught his attention and wide golden eyes snapped up to the entering form. A growl rumbled low in Sesshomaru's throat, warning off the intruder. He was in no state to fight.

"Calm yourself, Son. Do you not recognize the spell you have been placed under?" The female asked, and Sesshomaru snapped his jaws at her, warning his mother to stay away. Somehow, he knew she had a part to play in this ridiculous outcome.

"I take it that you do." She nodded, folding her hands into the sleeves of her kimono before sighing. "I can see it in your eyes, Child of Mine. The anger and hatred. Must you look at me so? I simply wished to help you."

While Sesshomaru couldn't speak as his mother currently was, he could still speak in inu, and she could still understand. So, he quickly responded, letting out growls and angry yips, letting her know just what he thought of her _help._

"You do not understand, Sesshomaru. The council came to a decision. You were given a year to find a mate of your own choosing, or they would choose for you. This one knows you think yourself untouchable, however, when it comes to the throne, you are not. They would get what they wanted, and I do not wish to see that fate bestowed upon you." Satori stated, begged, almost, and it caused her son to take a step back and to stop growling his insults.

While he did think himself untouchable, there was one thing that could at least hurt him. Something that the council had readily available, and a good amount of, considering the many slaves they held hostage. One thing that Sesshomaru could not overcome.

Reiki.

Should he refuse the council's demands, he would either be purified, or banished. Either was not a good choice.

Accepting her reasoning, he still had to know why this spell so he turned questioning eyes to the female that birthed him, and she sat herself on the edge of the rock and furs he had just been sleeping on. She held out one hand towards him, laying the palm downwards, giving the option to refuse, should he wish to do so.

It came of no surprise to her when he did.

Pulling back her hand, and hiding her hurt, she finally answered. "Even if I were to tell you of the council's plan, I know you. You would have ignored my warnings and continued as you were, waiting until the last minute and then picking the first suitable female you came across."

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, asking what was wrong with that idea, and Satori let out a saddened laugh before continuing on. "You are too much like your father, Sesshomaru. Do you not recall that is exactly what he chose to do, and look at the hand he was dealt. I do not wish the same fate upon you. For once, in your long life, trust me, Sesshomaru. Trust me, as the mother that this one is, as a mother loving her son and only wanting what is best for him."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to stare down his mother, questioning everything she was saying. He was listening, but it has been some time since he trusted her, and the spell she had cast just proved that he couldn't.

What mother turned their son into a dog?

Satori let out a final sigh before standing to her feet, accepting that she may never have her son's trust. She turned to leave, her claws leaving marks on the cave wall as the screeching noise seemed to tear through Sesshomaru's ears.

For the first time ever, he flinched.

He looked up to see his mother's knowing eyes, and he narrowed his own. She intentionally caused him harm, reminding him that he was now a mortal dog. As if he needed reminding.

"Coincidentally, the timeframe of the spell lasts as long as the one the council has given you. A year. You have but a year to find a female, make her fall in love with you, feelings returned, I might add, or be stuck in this form for the rest of your days. Keep in mind, should you stay the way you are, you will only have so many years, ten tops. Be smart about this situation, my son, and use it to your advantage. For this could be the thing you needed to get the life you really want, or this could be the thing that breaks you down, leaving you with nothing." With one last look at a once-again-growling inu, Satori turned and made her way out of the cave, leaving behind a fuming Sesshomaru.

A week.

He had been stuck in his mortal inu form for a week, and Sesshomaru felt as if he was in hell. He had already been in the underworld once, to save Rin, but now it was as if he was in the lower levels, the fiery, red-hot levels.

Getting used to being a mortal inu was harder than he would like to admit. The first day, he went without food, unable to hunt on his own. His normal, large game were too big for him to take down now, and rabbits and squirrels tended to be too fast for him.

Water was easy to come by, he could smell it, but food was another matter.

The second day, he made his way into a village, intent on getting food there. He would simply pay back the merchant or kind yokai or human that helped him. He was greeted with shouting and a kick to the side that had him yelping and limping for the rest of the day.

He was lucky the male was human.

Had it been yokai, he would not have survived.

So, he had left and continued on his way, that is until he came across an older lady that lived by herself in the middle of the woods. She had been sitting in a chair, outside of her hut, sewing the hem on a kimono as she sang.

She had noticed him and, instead of the hostility he had been expecting, greeted him with kindness. She had offered him food and a place to stay. He decided he could do worse and taken her up on her offer. She was kind, fed him when he needed it, gave him space as it seemed she could tell he didn't want to be petted, and in return, he helped to keep her safe.

Should a bear or unwanted critter show itself, he would bark and growl and do what was needed to send it away. It was peaceful, and he could admit, he was beginning to grow attached to the older woman.

That is until everything changed.

He had been out in the woods, relieving himself, when it happened. The woman was attacked and left for dead. By the time Sesshomaru returned, she had already passed, and the murders and bandits gone, along with her valuables.

Looking into the glassy, dead eyes of the only woman to show him kindness since he was forced into this whole ordeal, Sesshomaru felt sadness for the first time since he was a child. It seemed that his emotions were not as controlled in this form as they were before.

He did the only thing he could for the woman at that moment. He burned her and her hut. It was the only burial she would get for it was the only thing he could do. Once again, he was cursing his mother for allowing such a spell to be placed on him.

He left that forest behind, the sound of flames as they ate at the wood of the hut and the smell of burning flesh the last memory he would have of the only kind person he had met recently.

It had been three days since then, and Sesshomaru was nowhere near adapted to being an inu. Even walking was becoming difficult. The lack of food was making him weak which resulted in his limbs feeling heavier than they actually were.

To make matters worse, this time around, he was nowhere near a water source, and hadn't been for some time. If he didn't find something to put in his body soon, he would die.

It was humbling to know that one such as he could be brought so low. All because of his mother and a mage that didn't deserve to live. In his time as a dog, he had begun to make a list, a list of punishments that needed to be dealt.

It seemed to be growing.

Starting with his mother and that cursed mage, ending with the men who had killed an innocent elder for a few trinkets that weren't worth very much.

They were lucky that his swords were locked away in the cave he had awoken in for, had he been there when they attacked, they would have all been tortured until the blood flowing from their wounds begged for him to stop.

Then again, had this spell never happened, he would have never known, meaning the woman wouldn't have been saved anyway. Perhaps it was her time.

So stuck in thought was the lord-turned-dog that he was no longer looking at his footing. So he never saw the steep decline that appeared before him and, with his slowed reflexes and weakened state, he never had a chance to stop his tumbling descent.

Yelps of pain could be heard as he rolled and slammed into the ground, bouncing repeatedly, until he flew into something soft, yet hard. A loud 'oof' met his ears, but he just laid on the ground, wishing for the pain to go away.

Being mortal was going to kill him.

"What in the world?" A small voice called out, surprising the lord, and he picked up his head, ignoring the pain and fatigue.

He never expected to look into familiar blue eyes.

-sSs-

He didn't have too much of a reaction. Anger, of course, and some confusion. Sesshomaru has always been calm and collected, thinking about things before he reacts, and I feel he would be the same way here as he normally would. I also think it would be hard for him to adjust to living as a mortal dog. He lost his size, strength, poison, and just about everything he relied on to be who he was. First, he is going to have to learn to do that, then he will learn about his faults, and what he needs to change, and what he is willing to change. After all, if you have to change your entire personality to make someone love you…it isn't love. Besides, I like the arrogant Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru without a big head just doesn't seem like Sesshomaru. Lol. We will learn more about the curse in the next chapter…somewhat. Sesshomaru doesn't know everything. His mother left things out purposefully, and we will find out why later. Anyway, enough of that. I hope you all enjoyed.

On a side note, I start school August 29. Its cosmetology school and I'm excited. I feel that it really shouldn't cut into my writing time, but we will see as I progress with my learning. If anyone has attended cosmetology school, I will welcome any advice given.

Shout outs:

Guest: Thank you for your review, and I am glad that you like it so far.

Guest: Yes, I know. There are multiple stories that have the same idea. But one idea can change and morph into completely something different. I believe I know which story you are talking about, and if I am correct, I can say mine will be its own.

Maybb: I hope you still find this interesting.

Wren210: I had been watching anime, and everyone knows how crazy the artist can get with tits… they were my inspiration. Lol.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review.

Redrake323: I hope this update was pleasing to you.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An Accidental Crash and Excuses for the Unworthy

Kagome growled to herself as she walked through the forest, looking at a rock that she was sure she had seen before… at least three times. Hefting the giant yellow bag on her shoulder, she readjusted it and sighed, accepting the fate she found herself in more and more often.

She was lost. So very lost.

She had been wandering around for hours, trying to find some sign of InuYasha and the rest of the group. Her ire with the hanyou was growing by each second, even if some part of her really didn't blame him. She was too forgiving, and this was one of those instances.

The inutachi had been walking along, enjoying the peace of the day, when Miroku had to begin acting up. First, his hand had decided to find a place on Sango's backside, and after he was promptly hit, he had turned to InuYasha and Kagome.

The comments he had made about InuYasha and Kagome had the young girl and hanyou blushing the same shade of red as the fire-rat robe. Sure, everyone knew that Kagome loved InuYasha, just like they knew that InuYasha loved her.

But that didn't mean they needed to say anything.

Things were complicated between the two as it was, little comments weren't going to help. It had taken Sango and Hiraikotsu to get the monk to stop speaking, but by then, the damage had been done. InuYasha had been thoroughly embarrassed, causing him to act out to hide it.

As always, the insults began.

They were as bad as always, and Kagome knew he didn't mean them, but they still hurt. She didn't want the one she loved to call her such things, to compare her to someone who she knew was better. She didn't need to be reminded, especially by him.

While she knew he only acted as he did because he wasn't sure how to handle his emotions, and lashing out was how he dealt with that, it didn't stop the tears from brimming her eyes. She had tried to keep her face down, but the wind was against her and InuYasha had smelled her unshed tears.

He had instantly quieted down and regarded Kagome. She knew he wasn't sure what to do so she had forced herself to suck up her tears and smile. She lost count of how many times she had done that now, giving him a fake smile.

That realization was heartbreaking.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Kagome decided to try a different direction. She wasn't getting anywhere this way so she turned to the left and began stepping through the forest, her heavy footsteps the only sound she heard.

It was eerie and dark in this forest. She knew that it would only get worse as night fell, and she hoped she found her way out by then. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't. She mumbled her curses at InuYasha for picking this forest and pushed forward.

After she had given her fake smile, InuYasha had yanked her to him, shouted at the others to continue on, and jumped away. She hardly had time to react before he was running full speed away. He didn't stop until they were well into the forest.

All he had time to do was set her on the ground, cup her face tenderly, and begin to say something before they were interrupted. Green, glowing shinidamachu suddenly caught both of their attention, and Kagome dropped her shoulders.

Knowing what would happen, she had told him to go to Kikyou. He had given her a look full of remorse, told her to stay, then left. She had listened, fighting the tears the entire time as she sat against the tree, her bag beside her and her knees pulled to her chest.

She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there, but eventually, it became clear that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. So, she had grabbed her bow and arrows, along with her bag, and left. She headed in the direction they came and, soon, she became lost.

She knew she shouldn't be angry at InuYasha. After all, he had made a promise to Kikyou. Sure, he made a promise to Kagome first, but Kikyou was the incarnation, meaning she came first. Always.

Pushing away the feelings of anger and jealousy, Kagome looked to the sky, sighed, and then continued walking. She understood why InuYasha always went to Kikyou, and she didn't blame him. There were times she thought of moving on, finding someone else, but then InuYasha would swoop in and remind her why she loved him in the first place.

There was always that bit of hope that InuYasha would finally choose her, and it just wouldn't die away. She didn't want it to.

Kagome jumped and froze as a loud yelp tore her thoughts away from the male she loved, and she only had time to look up as a blob of white slammed into her, sending her to the ground roughly and twisting her ankle.

A thud landed beside her and, ignoring her pain, she shot up, thinking she was under attack. What she saw surprised her. A large white dog, looking like a fluffy Great Dane, laid panting, the only movement the animal gave.

A quick onceover told Kagome the dog was skinny and weak. Most likely, it had been days since he had eaten, and her heart instantly went out to him. It was then that she looked up and saw just where he came from, and she furrowed her eyes.

"What in the world?" She questioned, wondering how the dog had survived such a fall.

At the sound of her voice, the large dog lifted its head and gold met blue.

Kagome was stunned for a moment, pulled into orbs that looked so familiar, yet different. The dog's eyes strangely looked like InuYasha's, but deeper. What caught her attention more was the mistrust the poor animal carried, and Kagome instantly knew she had to help.

It took all Sesshomaru had not to get up and run away. He knew the miko traveled with his half-brother, at least usually, and he had no desire to run into the fool. However, Sesshomaru never ran from his problems so, instead, he pushed himself to his feet, then stared at the female as if he was above her.

Which he was.

Imagine his surprise when the little woman simply smiled at him. Kind blue eyes sparkled as the miko moved carefully to remove the bow and large gaudy bag from her back. Sesshomaru watched as she began digging into the overstuffed thing, mumbling to herself until she let out a yell of triumph.

She pulled out a bag and ripped into it, forcing the smells of the contents to swirl around them. Instantly, Sesshomaru's mouth began to water, and he was forced to lick his lips to keep from drooling. It smelled wondrous, and his traitorous stomach growled loudly.

"Here you go." Kagome said, placing the food on the ground in front of him. He took notice of how she seemed to keep her distance and he wondered why.

She did not smell of fear.

Taking a hesitant sniff of the strange food, he listened as the miko began to explain what it was. "It's basically like the dried meats from around here, only it has more seasoning to it. Where I'm from, it's called beef jerky."

She reached into the bag and pulled out another bit before sticking it in between her teeth and tearing the dried meat. As Sesshomaru watched, his nose still hovering over the offering she had given him, he noticed something that made him feel something he hadn't felt in quite a while.

Guilt.

His eyes trained on the swelling ankle she now sported, and he knew that her injury was caused because he hadn't been paying attention. The thought that she ignored her own injury to offer him food ran through his mind and, as a way to say thank-you, he quickly grabbed the meat in his teeth and swallowed it.

He saw the smile that formed on her lips, and he cursed the new emotions that flowed through him. Why did he feel happy that she was happy? Pushing all of those thoughts away, he watched as the woman drew out some more meat and placed it in the same spot for him.

He didn't hesitate this time.

"You know, you're welcome to come with me if you want." Kagome said, reaching down to her shoe and beginning to untie it.

She struggled getting the contraption off, and when she finally did, Sesshomaru saw the extent of her injury. She should have taken that shoe off much sooner, but she worried about someone else over herself.

"Foolish woman." Sesshomaru thought, sitting on his haunches and looking away.

"Hey! I just fed you, and you thank me by insulting me!" Kagome shouted, causing Sesshomaru's head to snap towards her. He watched as her shoulders slouched and she mumbled. "Maybe I really am useless. Even a dog thinks I'm stupid."

"You can hear me, yet you only think of the insult." Sesshomaru pointed out, managing to look annoyed, even as an inu.

Kagome perked up at his words and placed a finger to her chin. She looked at Sesshomaru, a thoughtful look on her face, before she smiled largely. "You're right! Why can I hear you?"

"This one is unsure. You are the first." He answered, then regarded the female who quickly accepted the new found discovery with a shrug of her shoulders. "You are calm when most would panic."

Kagome looked at the dog, then back at her swollen ankle. "Well, the way I see it, weirder things have happened." She paused to chuckle, catching the mortal inu off guard. "A lot weirder."

"Hn."

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, reaching into her bag again and pulling out a metal bowl and a crinkling contraption.

Sesshomaru thought about whether or not to answer the female and quickly decided not to. While he didn't think the woman was the kind to run around and scream to others of his predicament, he couldn't take any chances.

He was a lord, and he could no longer protect his lands. If word were to get out of this…well, it was best to keep quiet. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about it for long for it seemed the girl was more understanding than she let on.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't pry into your business. But…could I give you a name? Something that I can call you? Calling you 'dog' just seems so wrong." Kagome whispered, pouring water into the bowl out of the crinkling object in her hand.

She pushed the bowl over to him, and he eyed her suspiciously before watching as she took a sip of the water remaining in the object. With this action, he realized that she was showing him it was safe. It was the same with how she had taken a bite of the meat.

Internally sighing, he hoped he didn't regret his decision. "You may do as you please." Was his reply as he lowered his head and began to drink from the weird bowl.

Kagome placed a hand to her chin, humming as she went deep in thought. She looked Sesshomaru over, taking in his looks and the little bit of personality she could pick up on. Sesshomaru seriously hoped she didn't give him some ridiculous name.

"Oh, I know! You seem to be really prideful, almost if you were a lord or something. So, how about the name 'Titan?' In Greek mythology, that is the name of the elder kami, and it just seems to suit you. It's either that or 'King.'" She exclaimed, looking excited.

Sesshomaru had to admit he didn't mind it. He was also quite surprised she could read him so well. "That is acceptable."

Both occupants looked up as the sound of a frantic hanyou reached their ears. It appeared InuYasha had finally found Kagome. Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome again and noticed the look of sadness on her face. It was quickly pushed away and she smiled towards him again before holding out a hand, palm side up.

"Will you come with me, Titan? I'll feed you and protect you as best as I can." She asked, looking hopeful.

Sesshomaru thought on her offer for a moment, asking the true question. Could he deal with his half-brother? Looking up into the miko's eyes, he had his answer, a surprising one.

"This one does not need protection." He stated, watching as the woman's face fell. "However, I will offer _my_ protection in exchange for the food you carry."

Kagome's eyes brightened and the light from her smile was blinding. Sesshomaru lifted his paw, and placed it in her waiting hand and, just like that, a promise was formed. It was miniscule and could easily be broken.

However, it was a start to so much more.

-sSs-

I know I haven't really mentioned Rin yet, but I will. Also, this story is based in the time before Naraku was killed so he will be the evil they have to battle, but I will say this now: while there will be some action, this story is more romance and magic than anything. I have trouble with keeping the story moving too quickly, and this is my way of fixing that. It will be slow-paced. Kagome doesn't realize that she is speaking to Sesshomaru. In the anime, they never really had any interaction other than a few times. She really wouldn't recognize his voice. Sesshomaru still can't stand humans, and Kagome feels that Sesshomaru hates her…which he kind of does. At this point, he is choosing to tolerate her and the others for a better chance at survival. That's it. Next chapter, we will at least bring in InuYasha, perhaps the others as well.

As far as Kagome's thinking on InuYasha, Even in the anime, she was always making excuses for him, no matter what he did. In this sense, I felt Kagome was weak. Yes, it is strong to be patient and help a person to change, but InuYasha never really wanted to, and he shouldn't need to. After all, InuYasha never even made a choice. Technically, he didn't get a chance to before Kikyou died. With this being said, I will make Kagome come to see her faults with the way she handles InuYasha, but it will be slow. It takes time for these things. I think I have gotten to all points and questions that may come up in this chapter so, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Arisu-chanthehappykitty: Thank you for your review, I am glad you love it.

Blind Fool: I am glad that I was able to give you something to read. I hope you will continue to love it.

Slvrphoenx: Sesshomaru finding love is going to be hard in this story. He still very much hates all humans except for Rin. His believes and prejudices will have to be chipped away slowly before he can even begin to feel anything for the miko.

Redrake323: There is a lot planned for this story, so I am sure that you will enjoy it.

S-chan08: I hope you enjoyed the meeting.

Alucardgal: I will continue, don't worry.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An Angry Hanyou and a Resigned Lord

Sesshomaru inwardly winced as he heard the yell from his half-brother. He would never understand how anyone so brash could have such a loyal pack, especially with the way he treated his alpha female.

Taking a glance at the silent miko beside him, he took notice of her saddened expression, and he was tempted to sigh. Surely the female knew that the hanyou trysted with the dead one. Even now, Sesshomaru could already smell the stench of sex, clay, and graveyard soil.

It was revolting.

Eyeing the female beside him, he realized that she knew. She smelled of dried tears and an overwhelming abundance of sadness. Sesshomaru wondered how someone that sad could still smile at those that needed it.

It was…endearing.

It was not often that Sesshomaru met someone who was like the miko, and when he did, his respect for that person rose, human or not. While he still detested humans, at least one or two of them had redeeming qualities. They were still below one such as him, and that would never change.

He wondered just how much it would take to break the female, and honestly, he hoped he never saw. Already, he could tell that she carried a purity to her, one that shouldn't be tainted. However, it seemed that InuYasha didn't see it.

Kagome jumped as InuYasha burst through the heavy brush and it took everything Sesshomaru had not to roll his eyes. The filthy hanyou was panting hard, eyes wide and wild. For a moment, Sesshomaru thought him to be worried for his female. Then the overwhelming stench of the clay miko hit him, and he couldn't contain his scoff.

InuYasha turned his head to the noise, glaring at the dog that seemed to be looking down upon him, before turning angry eyes on the reason he had been panicking, not that he would ever admit that. "Oi, Wench! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"What?" Kagome stuttered, surprised by his outburst.

"I told you to stay. Are you so stupid that you can't even follow one command?" InuYasha shouted, grabbing Kagome by the arm and roughly pulling her to her feet. "Let's go. We need to find the others."

Kagome stumbled along after InuYasha, attempting to get the male to stop so she could at least put her shoe back on her injured foot. "InuYasha, please, I twisted my ankle!"

"Keh, Kikyou wouldn't have done something so dumb." InuYasha muttered, letting go of Kagome and cursing himself for being so cruel.

Truth was, he had been terrified when he had returned and found her missing. He thought something had happened to her, and his mind had no problem supplying images of all of the possibilities.

He had been so relieved when he found her that it startled him, and he did the thing he normally did when he became uncomfortable. He became mean and insulting, not letting her see that he had been truly worried about her.

Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou as Kagome limped back towards her belongings. Sure, he had known that his half-brother was cruel, but what he just witnessed was borderline abuse. Smelling the silent tears, and hearing the hiss the female let out as she walked, confirmed that InuYasha had caused more damage than helped.

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was shocked and disgusted by the filth's actions, and he realized the promise he made but a few minutes earlier ran deeper than he thought. It seemed he would have to protect the miko from her own alpha.

After all, she was to be the one to ensure his survival until he broke this curse. It was only right. He stepped forward, his eyes turning from the red-clad male and focusing on the miko. He inwardly growled when he saw her holding her arm.

No female deserved the treatment she had just received. For once, it didn't matter if they were human or not. Laying a hand on a female was dishonorable. It was disappointing, yet his brother didn't even understand that. Another fact that proved InuYasha diluted their father's blood.

Sesshomaru approached the female, feeling the eyes of his brother, and used his paw to scoot over her strange tabi and the white fabric that had gone with it. She smiled at him and he blinked in surprise. After everything he just witnessed, she was still being kind.

"Lean on me, Woman. This one will lead you to the others." Sesshomaru ordered, shocking Kagome.

"Are you sure?" She asked, blinking her blue eyes in surprise. However, he could still see the gratitude and hope in her eyes so he simply nodded curtly, finalizing his decision.

"Who the fuck is the dog?" InuYasha asked, his tone alerting Kagome to the fight she was about to have with the hanyou. She sighed as she placed her sock back on her foot, attempting to provide some protection to the soft skin.

"His name is Titan, and I'm keeping him." Kagome stated, not looking up from her task of cleaning up after herself, picking up the jerky and water and placing it back in her bag with her discarded shoe.

"Not happening. I already have to protect your ass all the time. The last thing I need is a mutt slowing me down." InuYasha snapped, crossing his arms.

It took all Sesshomaru had not to attack the half-breed. The only thing stopping him was the silent reminder that he was now a mortal dog. He didn't realize just how much of a blow to his ego it would be, to understand that his abomination of a half-brother could now kill him.

Kagome stood, balancing on one foot as she placed the large yellow bag on her back, not looking at her friend. If she did, she would lay into him, and right now, she just wanted to find the rest of the group and sleep.

"We made a deal, InuYasha, and I won't go back on that." Kagome mumbled, turning towards Titan who stood to his full height.

Standing on all fours, his head came to just below Kagome's chest. He was a large dog, and while walking wasn't ideal for Kagome, at least she wouldn't have to lean over too much to support herself on her new friend.

Small hands fisted into rough and dirty fur, and she absentmindedly wondered how his fur would feel if it was cleaned. The next time she returned home, she would look into getting some supplies for him.

Someone such as him didn't deserve to be dirty.

She didn't know much about him, but it was clear that he was a prideful creature. It was also apparent that he had been having a hard few days, and she always said a good bath and a long soak could cure anything.

Yep, she needed to return home, if only for a day to get new supplies.

"You act like he can understand you. He's a fucking dog." InuYasha barked as Kagome and Sesshomaru began to walk towards the others. Kagome watched as the dog stuck his nose in the air, sniffing for the other three members of the group.

"He _can_ understand me. Look, InuYasha, I'll prove it when we get back to the others. Right now, I just want to focus on getting back." Kagome pleaded, wincing as pain shot through her leg.

Sesshomaru looked up to the female, noticing the facial expression, and he, once again, cursed his mother for his predicament. Had he been whole as he once was, he could have helped the miko properly. Then again, had he been himself, he most likely would have left her to fend for herself.

Realizing that she could have done that to him but, instead, shared her own supplies, her own means of survival, was, once again, forcing him to look at the female. He couldn't deny she was spiking his curiosity, but only a little. Give it an hour, and he would be back to ignoring her.

InuYasha grumbled but didn't say anything else. He knew that when Kagome got in one of these moods, she was impossible to talk to. She wouldn't calm down until she got back to the others and was laying in her weird futon with Shippo curled to her chest.

He wondered if the dog would be curling up to her as well but quickly pushed that thought away. Flicking his eyes towards the white mutt in front of him, they narrowed. He didn't know why, but he didn't trust the dog.

Something was telling him that he would be no good for their group and needed to be disposed of. Not to mention the damn scent that thing carried. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where he had smelled it before. It also smelled diluted, as if it was being suppressed, and that was never a good thing.

A sharp hiss caught InuYasha's attention, and he turned his attention to Kagome. The duo had stopped walking, and Kagome was now holding her shin up while biting her lip. It was clear to see she was in pain and, with each step, it would get worse.

Realizing that, if she continued this way, her injury would eventually make her bedridden, InuYasha contemplated on what he should do. Normally, he could carry Kagome on his back, but this time, she wouldn't have the strength in her leg to hold on. Plus, she wouldn't leave that dog behind.

Looking at said animal, and seeing the way he was looking at his miko, InuYasha's hackles rose. It wasn't concern, or even anything remotely close, but it was something. And it was too much. So, without a thought, InuYasha ripped the backpack from Kagome's shoulders and picked her up in his arms.

She yelped in surprise, then immediately blushed once she realized what was happening which, in return, caused InuYasha to blush. In an attempt to hide it, he turned to the dog and growled at him. "Oi, Mutt. If you're going to stay with us, you're going to pull your own weight. Carry her bag."

Not another word was said as InuYasha turned back around and walked away.

Sesshomaru seriously contemplated turning and going in the other direction, but the moment he began to, his eyes caught blue. He could see the hope swirling in those depths, but he could also see the understanding deep within them.

In other words, she wanted him to stay, to stick to his promise, but she wouldn't be angry if he left. She knew, more than anyone else, how hard it was to handle InuYasha, and wouldn't blame Sesshomaru in the slightest.

This knowledge made Sesshomaru slump his shoulders in defeat, knowing only she would see. He couldn't go back on his word. Not when it was her. He cursed his honor, and her heart that forced him to act on that honor, while snapping his jaw on a strap of the bag.

The sheer joy in her eyes lessened the blow to his pride and ego…slightly.

Kagome let a soft smile hit her lips before she placed her forehead on InuYasha's shoulder and relaxed. She knew Titan had his own secrets, but so did she. Ones that concerned him. She wasn't sure how she knew, and she would never tell, but she knew exactly who Titan was.

He was Sesshomaru.

She knew the moment he spoke and that decadent baritone voice hit her ears…mind. She wasn't sure what it would be called since she heard his thoughts in her head. All she knew was that the dog who was now grudgingly following her, made a promise to her, and agreed to even be in the same vicinity as his half-brother was the Western Lord.

She also knew that he didn't want anyone to know. She had been worried about InuYasha's nose, but the hanyou hadn't picked up on anything so, for now, she would keep quiet about it. Sesshomaru was an important male and, should his enemies figure out the position he was in…it just wouldn't be good.

So, she would keep his secret and help him get back to normal.

-sSs-

That's it for Chapter 4. So, Kagome knows who Titan is, and that will eventually play a part, just as InuYasha's treatment of Kagome. And before anyone tells me that I portrayed InuYasha as cruel, let's not forget that he was cruel to Kagome when he was embarrassed or feeling something he wasn't used to. Granted, he wasn't used to such emotions, and he needed to learn, but it still happened. Just as Sesshomaru and Kagome have things to learn, so does InuYasha. Everyone will have a part to play in this story.

Shout outs:

Llebreknit: I hope this answers any of your questions about InuYasha and Sesshomaru. I had planned on addressing this issue, your questioning just beat me to it. lol. And yes, both Sesshomaru and InuYasha speak Inu, however, I will explain that situation in perhaps two chapters or so. I will not answer your last question, at least not yet.

S-chan08: Thank you for your review, sorry I'm late with updating but hopefully you will still enjoy this chapter.

Maybb: Thank you for your review. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy it.

Wolfgirl09: So far, I am enjoying writing this story, and I believe I will like it just as much as the others. We will see.

Redrake323: I actually hard a hard time coming up with a name for him. lol

Wren210: Yea, I tend to always try to think of new ways to make an idea different from others. It seems like a few of my readers forget that though since I keep getting accused of plagiarism when I start a new story. Hopefully that will stop soon. Lol. It does get annoying. I do have a chapter planned coming up quickly that will probably be very interesting, and definitely different from what others are used to with this idea.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Forcing One to Believe What Should be Impossible

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango cried out at the sight of her sister being carried by the hanyou. Kagome nodded sleepily before finally answering.

"Yea, I fell and hurt my ankle."

Sango immediately jumped into action, Shippo following behind. The two quickly pulled out the futon called a sleeping bag and got it situated for the miko. They glared at InuYasha when he set down their friend none too gently, and it took everything they had not to say something.

However, it wasn't their place. Sango, being a demon slayer, had been trained on pack rules, just as Shippo knew from instinct. InuYasha was their alpha, just as Kagome was their alpha female. What happened between the two was none of their business.

Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap after she settled herself and relaxed as she began to run her fingers through his tail. He could always count on his mother figure to calm him, even when she was the one who was hurt.

This time, though, he knew that running her fingers through his tail was calming her, and he had no problem allowing her to continue. So, he sat back and relaxed, allowing her to do as she pleased.

"Well, Lady Kagome, while I prepare our dinner, perhaps you can introduce us to your new friend?" Miroku stated, standing from his seat and making all eyes fall on the large dog sitting away from everyone, the yellow pack close to his side.

"Oh! That is Titan. I told him he could travel with us." Kagome answered before looking towards the dog who was paying no attention to anyone but her. "Would you be willing to bring me the bag? It has some supplies that Sango can use to bandage my ankle."

Without so much as a reply, Sesshomaru stood and clamped his jaw on the oversized monstrosity, dragging it the rest of the way towards the miko, all the while telling himself that he only did as she asked _because_ she had asked.

She didn't demand it of him as if he was some trained house mutt. She made sure to word it as if she was giving him the option to say no, and honestly, she was. It was as if she knew that he wasn't used to being ordered around and was trying to make this easier on him.

If she continued doing this, his curiosity would never falter.

He didn't want that.

"She's got this stupid idea that he can understand her." InuYasha scoffed, sitting back against a tree. It was clear to everyone that InuYasha didn't want the new member around.

"He's a really smart dog," Shippo started, leaning forward in Kagome's lap. "He brought 'Gome her bag when she asked. Even you can't do that, Inubaka."

"Oi! Shut it, Runt!" InuYasha barked, glaring at the dog that almost seemed to be smirking at the kit's words.

"Stop calling him names, InuYasha. He's just a child." Kagome reprimanded, pulling Shippo closer to her chest. She looked towards Sesshomaru and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she had planned. "He can understand me, and I can prove it."

"How, Kagome?" Sango asked, looking up from her post at wrapping the miko's ankle.

"I'm sorry, but if he is going to believe me, this is the only way. I hope you won't be too mad at me." Kagome whispered to the dog who only blinked at her.

Sesshomaru was curious as to what she had planned. Yes, Sesshomaru could easily dispel the hanyou's beliefs. Even though InuYasha was a half-breed, he was still inu. He would be able to understand the language of his ancestors just by instinct.

However, Sesshomaru wasn't willing to admit that to the hanyou. If he did, InuYasha may be able to discover who he, Sesshomaru, was. That wasn't an option. In this form, he had no way to fight off an attack, and he would not die by his half-brother's claws.

So, he simply nodded at the miko, telling her that he would follow along with whatever she had planned.

"Okay, InuYasha, stand up and go over there." Kagome ordered, pointing to a post across the camp and directly in front of her.

InuYasha huffed but played along, stomping his way to the desired location. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and the look she gave him told him he wasn't going to like what she had planned, but it was the only option.

"Titan, do you think you can stand behind InuYasha for me?" She asked, her voice soft and pleading.

"You owe me, Woman." Was his reply as he stood and padded his way towards the assigned spot.

"Okay, just like he can understand me, I can understand him." Kagome started, trying not to smile at the way Sesshomaru had agreed to this. Of course, he would want something in return. "I don't know how, but I can hear him in my mind."

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" InuYasha scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"No. It's true, and I'll prove it. Hold up any amount of fingers behind your back that you want to, and Titan will tell me what you are holding up." Kagome explained, ignoring the shocked eyes of the hanyou, and the angered ones of the lord-turned-mortal-dog.

"A child's game? You wish for this one to partake in a game made for children?" Sesshomaru scolded, making Kagome sigh.

"It's the only way. Please?" She pleaded, her eyes going big and round, and Sesshomaru cursed the woman. Only Rin has ever had that kind of power of him, and now, one look from the miko and her begging eyes, and he was agreeing to something he normally never would.

He nodded, and Kagome smiled before looking to InuYasha. Sango was now sitting beside her sister and watching the interaction between everyone, her curious mind taking everything in. This was definitely weird. Miroku was still heating the water he had fetched earlier in preparation for dinner, but his eyes followed everyone as well.

"Fine, let's do this so we can get rid of the mutt." InuYasha snapped, placing his hands behind his back. "Go ahead. How many am I holding up?"

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru who was glaring at her, but he answered anyway. "Three." She chirped, loving the look of surprise that crossed InuYasha's face.

"Keh, lucky guess, Wench. Try again."

Again, blue eyes met gold, and she smiled at the dog in thanks before turning back towards InuYasha who looked smug, as if he expected her to fail. "Six"

InuYasha's eyes widened and he spun around, looking to see if anyone was behind him, but, instead, was met with amused golden eyes. Only the dog was behind him. InuYasha growled and turned back around, smirking as he thought of the next number he would use. She would never guess this.

Sesshomaru turned his attention from the hanyou's hands to the woman looking at him and grinned inwardly. He would get something out of this. "I am calling in my favor, Woman. For playing these childish games, I desire fresh meat for dinner tonight."

Kagome giggled before turning to InuYasha. She had to word this so her friend would do what Sesshomaru wanted without really knowing that he was doing it. "Let's make this fun, InuYasha. If I guess correctly, you have to go hunting. It's been a while since we've had a decent meal, and venison sounds really good right now."

"Stupid wench." InuYasha mumbled before grinning back at her. "Fine, I accept. But if you're wrong, the dog goes. I don't give a shit what happens to him as long as he is out of my sight."

"Agreed." She nodded before turning eyes back towards Sesshomaru who also looked amused. In but a few moments, he would have his hated half-brother hunting for him. How he will love rubbing that in the hanyou's face once this curse was lifted.

He quickly told Kagome of InuYasha's trick, and she glared at the hanyou.

"Did you think tricking me would work? I wasn't lying when I said I could understand him. You're not holding up any fingers." Kagome announced. InuYasha's hands dropped down to his sides, and he stared, mouth agape, at Kagome before turning to look at the dog.

"I believe I shall make tea with this boiled water. It would go well with deer, don't you think, Sango?" Miroku chuckled, looking towards the woman he loved as she giggled behind her hand.

"I do agree. Thank-you, Kagome, for getting us a decent meal." The slayer added, looking towards the smiling woman.

InuYasha turned and left the group, intent on holding up his end of the deal, his mumbling left behind as the rest of the group laughed. Sesshomaru stood from his spot and made his way to the end of the weird futon the miko kept, planning on sleeping at the end of her feet. It was the best way to protect her without touching her.

He laid down, listening and watching the group interact. They all joked and laughed as a large family would, and he found himself thinking of Rin. He wondered how she was doing at this moment and hoped that she was safe.

It had been some time since he last saw her, and he worried for her. He would never admit that, of course, but that didn't mean the feeling wasn't there. She was his ward, his daughter, and he wasn't there to protect her.

There had to be a way to get the miko to accept his ward into her pack, without revealing who he was. He couldn't come right out and ask her for it would be too obvious. He would have to spend some time on this subject, and hope that it wouldn't be too late by the time he found a solution.

"Titan, I plan on going home in a few days and getting more supplies. I was wondering…" Kagome paused, watching as Sesshomaru lifted his head and blinked in her direction. Who was she kidding? This was Sesshomaru. He would never allow that. "Oh, never mind."

"Speak, Miko. This one will not anger."

"Um, well…I was going to see about bringing you back some things to bathe you. Your fur is matted and dirty, and I imagine you would feel better if you were cleaned and brushed." She whispered, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened momentarily before closing completely. He had to remind himself that she wasn't suggesting what he originally thought. She simply wanted to help him, not mate with him.

Yes, one requirement before a mating was grooming one another, but she had no idea who he was, nor that he was even yokai, at this moment. There would be no harm in allowing her to clean him, and he really could use a bath.

"I will allow this." Sesshomaru replied, lowering his head to his feet again and closing his eyes.

Kagome sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't angered the lord. She knew that he wouldn't want to be touched by her, but she also knew that having his fur matted was probably painful. So, she wanted to make the offer anyway and let him decide for himself.

She couldn't deny that she was glad he had agreed. The first time she saw his true form, she had thought his fur looked soft, though she would never admit it. InuYasha would have a hissy fit. She was excited to be able to touch his fur, and she absentmindedly wondered if his hair would be soft as well.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a still-mumbling InuYasha returned, carrying a few pounds of meat that he had carved from a deer. He threw most to Sango, leaving one out for the dog which was thrown into the dirt for the creature.

"InuYasha, that was just rude." Kagome scolded, reaching for the meat. Sesshomaru watched as she pulled out the same crinkly water holder she had before and rinsed the dirt from the meat provided. She then looked around her and smiled once she spotted a large leaf.

After asking the kit to retrieve it for her, she placed the meat on the leaf and presented it to Sesshomaru. He nodded his thanks and began to eat, loving the warm feel of the blood running down his throat and over his tongue. Plus, he could always pretend it was his half-brother's head he was gnawing on.

After some time, the entire group was fed and beginning to lay down to camp. Sesshomaru watched over Kagome, making sure she didn't hurt herself further. He eyed the kit as he climbed into the bag, snuggling up to Kagome.

It wasn't until a strangely quiet neko jumped from the slayer and started to walk in circles in front of him that he looked away. Kirara continued to purr as she finally settled herself over his two front paws, blinking red eyes up at him before closing them and relaxing.

Sesshomaru growled as he received the message loud and clear. The damn cat knew who he was, and she was blackmailing him. She found his fur to be comfortable, and unless he wanted her to tell the kit, who would then tell everyone else, he would be her new bed.

So be it. If she wished to play this game, then she would play with fire. He laid his giant head down, right on top of the feline, and smirked at the tiny squeak it caused. He could feel Kirara struggling underneath him and, finally, she squeezed herself out with a hiss.

They glared at each other for a moment before the cat smirked again and jumped on his back, kneading her claws into his skin to get comfortable. His eye twitched in irritation before he quickly rolled over, squishing the damn annoying female.

When he rolled back over, the cat's tails twitched as she watched him get comfortable. Finally, she agreed that they had played enough and curled up under his chin, rubbing her cheek against it and purring. She was apologizing for being rude and asking to sleep upon him.

He sighed before closing his eyes, allowing the cat to do as she pleased.

He was going soft.

-sSs-

I couldn't not add a tiff between Kirara and Sesshomaru. After all, they are cats and dogs so they will fight like them. Lol. There will be one more set-up chapter, then the story will begin going as it will. I believe the next chapter will surprise you a bit, and I look forward to you reading it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

Shout outs:

Lakeya2700: I hope this was updated soon enough, and I am glad that you like my story.

Windbreaking: Kagome had always been kind, and eventually Sesshomaru will realize that.

Wren210: Yea, it will make things easier for him, but harder for her. But Kagome doesn't mind. However, he will eventually learn that she knows and he will begin to see her in a new light because of it. I agree with the whole InuYasha thing. It is why I am having so much trouble redoing the one InuYasha and Kagome pairing I have. I want to fix it because it was horrible written, but I really don't like InuYasha and Kagome pairings. Yes, Kagome will eventually be trained, and Sesshomaru will be the one to help her. You'll find out soon though.

Llebreknit: I will write about the bath, but it's probably going to be at least two chapters before that happens.

Redrake323: I contemplatedon having InuYasha continue to be a dick, but he has his moments. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read the authors note at the bottom of this chapter.**

Chapter 6

When Walls Crack and Self Worth Crumbles

"Hello?" Kagome called, her head spinning from side to side. She had no idea where she was, and she was beginning to get worried. Trees surrounded her in the dense forest, and she wrapped her arms around herself, not liking the feel of the foliage around her. Anyone could jump out, and she had no way to protect herself. Her bow and arrows were gone.

Of course, the way she woke up was weird in itself. After all, she woke up alone, and away from the camp. She wasn't even in her sleeping bag. After looking around and calling for help she realized she was alone and quickly stood, deciding that it would be best if she found her way to where she needed to go. She needed to find her group.

She just had no idea where they were.

If something happened to them, she had no idea and she needed to be there and offer some kind of help. Though without her bow and supplies, she was pretty useless. She wasn't even sure what kind of help she could give, but it wouldn't be her if she didn't at least try. But she still couldn't find them, and right now that was what she needed to focus on.

"InuYasha! Titan!" Kagome called, noticing just how quite it was around her. Normally while in the woods, there would be some type of noise. The scurrying of critters, the sound of birds or insects. Something that shouted just how much life a few trees could hold. However, now there was nothing, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She knew it caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand, but she strangely wasn't scared. She felt no fear, even with being utterly alone in a place she had never been before, one that she was certain wasn't even normal. She almost felt calm.

Her arms squeezed around her tighter and she continued on, looking for anything she resembled. She wasn't sure just how long she had been walking, but she wouldn't stop. Not until she at least found something. Something to point her in the right direction.

Finally she heard a snapping of limbs, and instead of running away from the sound, she hesitantly walked towards it. The was the first sound she heard besides her own voice, and she wasn't about to waste the chance. Pushing through the thick limbs in front of her face, she continued on, hoping that the sound would hold answers.

She finally pushed her way through the trees, breaking out into a clearing more beautiful than she had ever seen before. It was large, in an almost perfect circle. It was a beautiful meadow with an abundance of flowers throughout. Honestly, she didn't want to walk through it, because she felt she would be out of place. This place was so serene and pretty and she was a mess.

It was what her eyes caught next that caused her throat to catch. Brilliant amber eyes regarded her with a narrowed expression, molten like lava, and she had trouble looking away. A deep blue almost purple crescent moon sat above them, perfectly in between and if she hadn't noticed the eyes, that one marking would tell her who was currently with her. Deep burgundy strips upon his high cheek, adding more emphasis to his narrow chin.

Not once, had Kagome taken the time to truly look over the western lord, and now that he stood before her, his eyes doing that same to her, she couldn't stop. Handsomely gorgeous was the first description that appeared in her mind, and she couldn't argue it. She felt slight guilt at looking at another male other than InuYasha, but it's not as if she was doing anything more than looking. It was clear, from the way his eyes roamed over her body that he was doing that same. At that reminder, she tightened her arms, trying to shield herself from him, and his eyes snapped to hers again. She wasn't pretty enough to meet his standards, and she really didn't want to hear anymore remarks about how others were pretty and she wasn't.

"Do you know where we are, miko?" Sesshomaru's timbre voice called out, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Why does she always have that reaction when he speaks? At least while he's a dog, she doesn't get goosebumps every time she hears his voice. It was annoying, simply because she had no answers, and because it never did that with InuYasha.

She thought InuYasha's voice to be irritating, nasally and childish. Shaking her head internally, she pushed those thoughts away. It was wrong of her to compare the brothers like that. Especially when InuYasha didn't deserve it.

"I was hoping you could answer that." Kagome admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she began to walk towards the now human looking demon. He was tall, taller than she ever realized. She only came to the middle of his chest, and was forced to look up as she spoke to him. "Where ever we are isn't natural. There is no life besides us here."

Sesshomaru nodded, surprised that she had detected on such a thing. It was the first thing he noticed before he began to wander. He wasn't looking for anyone, but instead a way out. He was back to normal, and had no more need of the female in front of him. However, it seems he was wrong in his thinking. They were not where they fell asleep, then to add that he is once again in his humanoid form, it told him that this had something to do with the curse placed upon. A growl left him in annoyance as he thought of the many ways he would kill that mage and punish his mother.

"We both fell asleep earlier right, do you think this could be some kind of dream?" Kagome asked, looking around the meadow again. She winced and hissed simultaneously as one of his claws met with her tender skin. She jumped away from his touch, squeezing her skin and watching as the blood weld up from the small cut.

"You felt pain. This is no dream." Sesshomaru argued, internally smirking as he noticed the sudden fire in the miko's eyes.

"You didn't have to hurt me to prove it! You could have clawed yourself, ya know!" She snapped, placing a hand over her wound and putting pressure over it. Sesshomaru actually did smirk, and she wished she had kept her mouth shut. He looked as if he thought her to be prey, and he was about to eat his dinner.

"Why would I injure myself, Foolish Woman. You are human, therefore, it is your blood that should be spilt, not my own. This Sesshomaru is also a demon, and it would require much more than a claw to break my skin." He snipped, his smirk still very much in place.

"Your arrogance is showing." She mumbled, glaring up from her small stature, and Sesshomaru found the look of the woman amusing, her remark not so much.

"It is not arrogance, when it is deserved. This one is the strongest demon in the lands, lord to most of them. My title, and thought of myself is earned. You should be basking in my presence." He replied, just to antagonize the female a bit more. He had never had someone stand up to him like she does, and it was refreshing.

Kagome took a deep breath, forcing herself from attempting to zap the high and mighty lord. They needed to focus on where they were, and find out how to get out of there. However, as she looked at the lord, she realized he never mentioned that fact that he had been a dog, which means, he still was. It also meant, she wouldn't be able to mention that she knew him and titan where the same person. Did that mean when they finally returned to the others, he would become titan again. She really wished she could just ask him about it. It would make it easier to help him.

"Why do you think we are here?" She asked, breaking the silence that had formed.

"I am here because a mage decided to place a spell upon me. As far as you, this Sesshomaru does not know." Sesshomaru answered, then narrowed his eyes and looked away. He had not meant to say that much.

Kagome, noticing his predicament, and wanting to keep her knowledge a secret continued with the ride. She was getting more answers than she thought. "What kind of spell?"

"None of your concern girl." He growled, and she held her hands up in defeat, backing away from the subject. She got more information, and when she got home she would try to look it up online. She should be able to get more answers that way.

"Miko, you will collect Rin and accept her into your pack." Sesshomaru ordered, and he watched again as the miko bristled, but this time he didn't find it amusing. This was an order that would not be ignored. "Until this spell has been lifted, I cannot protect her as I should. It will be your duty to do so."

Kagome hated being ordered around, by anyone. She never told people what to do, except on the rare case that InuYasha angered her, and all she did was ask for the same curtesy. She wasn't some slave to be walked over and bossed around. "First of all, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. I can spell it for you if you like. Second, would it kill you to ask. I'm not your servant or slave. You can't just tell me what to do."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he lifted a clawed hand, letting her see the tips. One was still coated in her dried blood from his earlier test. "You will do well to remember who you are, Human Filth."

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing again, and at that point she no longer cared who stood in front of her. She didn't see the western lord, or a demon that could kill her easily. She saw another male that thought they could treat her like the dirt they walked on, and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"If I'm such filth, why _demand_ me to take care of your responsibility? How about _you_ break this curse, get off your ass and do what your supposed to." She snapped, her fist balled up at her sides. She wouldn't stand for anyone talking to her like that.

Before she realized what was happening, she was across the meadow and slammed against a tree so hard that it took her breath away. She could feel the bark biting into her skin, could feel the blood being forced from their wounds, and she gasped, only to find that she couldn't breath. A large clawed hand had enclosed her throat, cutting off any circulation she had. Long claws burrowed themselves into her flesh, and she could feel the warm stickiness flowing down her shoulder and over her back and breast.

What scared her the most was the red eyes beast in front of her. In her anger she had forgotten who she was dealing with, and now she remembered. This was Sesshomaru, the ruthless western lord. And she went and did something stupid like pissing him off. There was no gold left in his eyes, and the strips she had admired earlier were now jagged, just as furious as the much longer fangs being bared towards her.

"This Sesshomaru is your superior, and you will do well to remember that. I have given you an order and you will follow it or forfeit your life to my claws." Sesshomaru snarled, taking pleasure in the scent that was now rolling from her. Fear. It was the one thing he had never smelled when it came to this woman, and finally he was, as he rightfully should. The scent of her blood mixed in, and his eyes trailed lower, watching as every pulse sent more of the life liquid over his claws and down her body.

As a show of who he truly was, he leaned his head down, flattening his tongue against her visible collarbone and sampled that beautiful drink, groaning as the taste of her burst across her taste buds. Fear and power coated his longer than normal appendage and he needed more. He continued to lick at her, cleaning her, sampling her and took no notice of her state. He could care less as long as he continued to get his delicious wine. So smooth and thick, just what any demon would crave.

A half groan half sob met his ears, and he finally pulled away, ignoring the warm on his lips and chin. The look apparently suited him, because the moment she got a look at his blood covered face, her eyes grew wide and her fear rose. Seeing the way her mouth continued to open, taking in small gasp of air, he remembered how he was holding her, and quickly pulled his claws from her, watching as she fell to the ground in a heap.

He could smell her tears now, and he breathed in deeply, enjoying it. Now she would know never to question him again. "You will find Rin, you will care for her as if you birthed her yourself. When this one returns for her, there will not be one hair out of place, for if there is…"

Kagome sniffled, before pushing herself to her feet. She was wobbly, and still taking deep breaths, but she didn't give up. He respected her for that, but it was what she did after that, that caused him to look at her differently. Yes, she still reeked of fear, blood, and tears, but her blue eyes met his in defiance, and he snarled again. After that, and she still stood up to him.

"I never said I wouldn't go and get her. I never said I wouldn't care for her. It's clear you can't do your job, and I will gladly do it for you. All I wanted was you to be polite about it, and not an arrogant ass, but I expected to much from a demon like you." She scolded, looking into his eyes once more and not backing down. Then she surprised him further, by turning her back to him and beginning to walk away.

"You will do this, because I ordered it of you. There is no other reason." Sesshomaru snapped, his fangs clashing together as he spoke. How he wished he could kill the woman at this precise moment, but he needed her.

"No. I don't care if you ordered me to get on my knees and worship you, I still wouldn't do it. I would die before I allowed anyone to rule over me. I do this, because that little girl needs me to. She needs me more than you do. I will protect her because I don't want to see her harmed. It has nothing to do with who you are. Not that you are much to begin with. I have never been so disappointed in a male before." She countered. She didn't wait for a reply as she made her way from him, never once looking back.

Sesshomaru was stunned, so surprised that his anger left him. And in that moment he realized everything he did, it was like a playback of sorts going through his memory. He harmed her, simply because she wanted respect from him. She had viewed him in a positive light, and hoped that he would do the same. But he hadn't, and now, the one person that had ever gone out of their way for him, hated him.

He felt, guilty, and in this realization he growled. Kagome had done much for him in the few hours they had been together, and this was the way he thanked her. It was despicable, and didn't even hold the slightest bit of honor. Her last words were true, for in this moment, he felt less than he really was. He felt…human.

He would have to find some way to make it up to her, find some way to fix this.

-sSs-

This is the last set up chapter, if you could call it that. This dream like world is a part of the curse, and they will discover more about as time goes on. Basically, every time they sleep at the same time, they will enter this world where it is only the two of them. Its not really a dream, but more of a realm they have been placed. Remember, Sesshomaru hates humans, and truly does think of himself as all powerful. That will change. As you can tell by the end of this chapter. Kagome will be able to make him fell things he never felt before, like guilt. She will break down his walls, making him look at everything in a new light, including himself. It will be slow going, but it will happen. This dream realms are were most of the progress will be made between the two. They obviously can't get close to one another with everyone around. No-one but her knows he's Sesshomaru, and it would be weird if Kagome started flirting with a mortal dog. I'm not sure how well this chapter turned out. This is basically me, trying to get back into this story. Someone asked me to, so I am. For those of you who read it, I am taking a break from _To Fight in Love and War_ , and attempting to work on some of my other stories. Next chapter should be the bathing scene with Sesshomaru and Kagome. After some other stuff of course. They need to clear the air. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

 **Also, I need a few of my viewers help. It has been some time since I have watched this anime, and I don't have time to sit down and watch the entire thing again. There are certain moments in the anime, strong points that I wish to include in this story. In example, Kikyou's second death, Kaguya's castle, Kanna trying to steal Kagome's soul. All of this I can change to add Sesshomaru in some way. Whether he is helping, or observing. But in this moments, I can have Kagome learn something about him and vice versa. I want more moments like these, but the anime is so long I can't remember those big moments. That were you come in. If there is any moment you would like to see me add, or that you think would benefit this story, let me know. I can go back, watch the episode, and see if I can incorporate it. Thank you.**

Also also, if any of you like black butler, I have created a fanfiction for that anime as well.

Shout outs: (After today, I will may do these differently. If you leave a review, I will most likely send you a pm in response. I don't get that many reviews, and it would be easier for me to message you that to write them all out like this at once)

Alucardgal: Sorry it took so long. I lost interest in this story for awhile, but I'm back now.

Sesshomarulover06: I thank you for your praise. It always makes me happy when I hear that. I hope to one day become an author, and though I know I still need to grow, your praise and reviews gives me the motivation to do so. Sorry it took so long to update. I have to keep up with a lot of stories, and sometimes one will interest me more than others.

MotherDragons8581: Sesshomaru won't realize that Kagome knows who he is until the last minute. Remember at the moment he doesn't trust her, and it would be best for him to continue to think she doesn't know.

Slvrphoenx: Kirara is going to pester Sesshomaru any chance she can get. I just can't refuse the opportunity to have cats and dogs fighting.

Mikansakuraangel: Thank you. I am glad you thought so. It won't always be so cute though.

Maybb: I try to continue to feed your mind with my chapters, and hopefully I won't hit such a dry spell anytime soon again.

Ashatan87: Yes, a lot of people have Satori as the villain, and even I have done so. This is my approach to something different. Even in the anime, she did something she didn't understand just to see her son happy. I think most people forget that. Sesshomaru will witness much more, especially when Kikyou beings to enter the story more.

Redrake323: I liked that scene as well, and I plan on writing many more.

Windbreaking: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Guest: Thank you. It makes me happy to know someone enjoys my work.

To Tired(Guest): I am glad you enjoyed it.

Wren210: Kagome had always been able to play InuYasha, and eventually she will learn how to play Sesshomaru as well. She just knows how to read people. I agree, but I have always liked the pack and alpha crap, especially when concerning Sesshomaru. Had it been an InuYasha pairing, I most likely wouldn't have even bothered. After all, Sesshomaru is demon, and runs on instinct. InuYasha is half, and has more human emotions than his brother. He won't start being nice to Kagome until he realizes that he is losing her. But by then, it will be to late. I might take you up on your idea. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Relationship Never Started

The first sounds Kagome woke to was the brash yelling of the hanyou she had grown to love. She was used to his rude wake up calls, and was glad that at least this time he didn't kick her. In her still sleep clouded mind she didn't recognize the panic in his voice, or the pain that was slowly starting to form across her body. It wasn't until she felt a warm wet… something running across the skin of her neck that she realized something more was going on.

She groaned, turning her face away from the light, her eyes still closed. The pain finally reached her senses and she groaned again. Her back and neck were killing her. She felt as if she had been hit by a car. Again that warm sensation of something brushing against her flesh caught her attention and she reached a hand out, looking for the source. Thin fingers met with corse and rough fur, and she tightened her hand not understanding who was licking at her. She was sure that was happening at her neck at the moment, because now that she was more awake, she could feel the shape of a long tongue. Its to big to be Kirara, and Shippo wouldn't like away her blood. He knew she would never allow him to do that. He was the child, and it wasn't his responsibility. InuYasha would never think to treat her this gently, so he was out as well. It left her with the thought of who was caring for her, who was licking at her gently, almost as if she was delicate.

It was as she heard a growl at her throat that she remembered everything. She remembered the dream, or vision, or what ever it was. She recalled the order Sesshomaru had given her, and she remembered how he had nearly killed her. She could still feel his claws tearing into her neck, the bark at her back biting into the skin. She could still see the reddened eyes staring down into her blue ones, the way his fangs were clenched shut but lips drawn back in a snarl. For the first time ever, she had been terrified. She had looked into the monster that Sesshomaru was and her life flashed before her eyes. Even now, that pricking of fear was beginning to course through her veins, chilling her blood as she recalled everything happened while she was asleep.

It was then that the growl she heard earlier did so again, and she tensed so much it pulled at the skin on her back, causing her to hiss as she pushed out with her hands as hard as she could. She could hear a yelp of pain and when she finally opened her eyes the first thing she met was the white fur of Titan. He was stepping back from the woman, regret and anger in his eyes. She shivered as she envisioned Sesshomaru's eyes filled with that same anger and she attempted to scoot away from the dog. He could do serious damage in this form as well.

Her eyes met the golden of the dog, and she saw the worry and confusion that had formed there. That was when she realized her mistake. Titan wasn't supposed to be Sesshomaru. She wasn't supposed to know they were the same person. Her eyes traveled over the dog, taking in the blood at his muzzle. He had been the one cleaning her so gently. He had been the one trying to help her wounds. As she looked over the demon turned mortal canine, she realized Sesshomaru was apologizing the best way he knew how. No, he didn't realize she knew who he was, but he was still trying. That spoke more to her than anything else he could have done. Her shoulders slumped, and she hissed. The wounds at her back were still hurting and she would need to get them cleaned, just like the ones on her neck. She looked towards Sesshomaru again, surprised to see him rolling his shoulder while he looked away. She was wondering what happened to him when she recalled the way she had shoved at him, and the yelp he had let out. She had hurt him.

No matter what Sesshomaru did to her, she didn't like the idea that she had hurt him during his time of vulnerability. It just wasn't her. Sesshomaru had tried to apologize for what he did, and she had hit him. Some may think she was forgiving to easy, but that was just how she was. She forgave easily. After all, how many times has she forgiven InuYasha. If she could forgive the hanyou for cheating on her repeatedly, for yelling at her, calling her names, comparing her to Kikyou, attempting to kill her when they first met, she can forgive Sesshomaru for not knowing how to ask politely for something.

She wasn't stupid or Naïve, and while she may be making excuses, she understood Sesshomaru better than he thought. He was royalty, born and raised in it. He wasn't taught how to ask, he was taught to demand and expect. Especially from a human woman who constantly forgot that she was in a different time period. One were men ruled over women, and where demon's ruled over men. She really had no place in this world, just like Sango, Kaeda, Rin, or any other woman didn't. Its just the way things were. With a sigh, she decided then to give Sesshomaru another chance. He had already tried to kill her twice, and now he did serious damage, but… for the first time ever, he apologized.

She looked up at the dog that was once again looking at her, his muzzle now clean of her blood. She held out a hand, offering a truce between the two, all while making sure he thought it was for something else. "I'm sorry I hit you Titan. I just had a bad dream." She watched as Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped, and she wasn't sure if it was disappointment that she basically said she didn't know that Titan and Sesshomaru were one in the same, or if it was in relief because she said that. Either way Sesshomaru stood and made his way to her. He was hesitant, and she knew it was because he had never done something like this before, but still, he pressed his nuzzle into her hand and she scratched at it.

"Do you want to explain what the fuck happened, wench?" InuYasha barked, ruining the moment between demon and human. InuYasha really hated that dog for some reason.

"Not particularly." She mumbled, giving another smile to the now glaring Titan. She had the sudden vision of Titan latching onto InuYasha's backside and had to stifle her laughter. That would be a sight. Maybe she could convince Sesshomaru to try it.

"I don't give a shit. Your gonna tell me what happened." InuYasha ordered, holding his hands on his hips, and not willing to back down. Truthfully, he had woken up in a panic when he smelled Kagome's blood. Imagine his surprise when he found her still asleep. She had been gasping for air as if she was choking, and it was then he noticed how punctures just began to form on her skin. He began panicking then, trying to wake her up, but failing to do so. It wasn't until Titan began to lick at her that she even began to react, and that just pissed him off further. What did the dog do, that he didn't.

Sango, realizing this situation was about to erupt and knowing that Kagome needed to get her wounds looked at, decided that she needed to step in. She wanted the answers just as badly as InuYasha, but he was going about it the wrong way. Like he always does. "Kagome, was it Naraku? It couldn't have just been a bad dream for you to wake up with wounds. You can trust us."

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to tattle on the person responsible. It's not like he knew any better." Kagome replied, begging her friend to understand. She really didn't want InuYasha to go on a rampage to try and find his brother. It would be pointless considering Sesshomaru was right here in camp under everybody's noses. Plus, she really didn't want Titan getting mad at her right after they just had their reconciliation.

"He? Who is he? If it ain't Naraku, there ain't many people left that would hurt you." InuYasha growled, angry that she was sticking up for someone that dared to treat her that way. He would kill anyone that hurt her like that. The thought that he hurts her on a daily basis crossed his mind and he shooed those thoughts away. They were wrong anyway. He didn't hurt her like that.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Shippo pipped in, and Kagome internally groaned. Of course the small kit would remember Sesshomaru. He was terrified of the older demon and she really didn't blame Shippo for that. Sesshomaru frightened almost everyone he came across. His attitude just helped encourage that if a person could get past his appearance.

Miroku noticing Kagome's silent look of worry and being as observant as ever quickly caught on. And honestly, he agreed with Kagome when it concerned the Western Lord. He always thought there was more to Sesshomaru than the demon let on, and no matter what he would think that. However, Kagome was sometimes too kind, and he worried that she would give more trust to Sesshomaru than the demon deserved. Knowing her, she had already forgiven him for injuring her, and if he was contacting Kagome in her sleep, there was no way any of her friends could protect her. They needed to get to the bottom of this and find out what was going on. "Why did he come to your dreams, Lady Kagome?"

"He just asked me to do something." She admitted knowing there was no way to get out of it. It took everything she had not to look towards Titan in that moment, because if she did, it would give everything away. She knew though, that he mostly likely wasn't letting any of his emotions show. He probably either looked bored, or had his head held high in arrogance.

"Why are you sticking up for the bastard? The fucker has never done anything for you, He's tried to kill you twice and thinks you're the shit he's too proud to walk on!" InuYasha snapped. He had never felt this betrayed before. Why would Kagome be sticking up for his brother all of a sudden.

"InuYasha stop. Have you ever thought that may you don't know your brother-" Kagome paused to roll her eyes as was corrected about "half-bothers" by two voices. One from her hanyou friend and the other from inside her own head, only sounding much deeper than her voice. "Anyway! You don't know him like you think you do. You never even gave him a chance!"

"A chance! That asshole threw me and my mother out! She had just given birth to me and turned to him when father died. He blames her! He told her that she should have stayed dead! I grew up watching my mother be torn to shreds by harsh words because she gave birth to me! And that is his fault!. Don't fucking preach to me about chances, because when he turned his back on me and my mother, I no longer had a brother!" InuYasha shouted, more angry than he ever had been before. How dare Kagome try to reprimand him for the way he treated his own bastard of a brother. Sesshomaru didn't deserve any nice treatment.

"I know InuYasha." Kagome whispered, looking down to her hands which were currently fidgeting in her lap. "I know the life you and your mother lived wasn't pretty. It was harder than I could even imagine. I'm not asking for you to forgive Sesshomaru, or even like him." Of course she hoped they could eventually get to that point. "I'm asking that you look at it from his point of view. He was young when this happen. Even you said so yourself. He lost his father because Inu no Taisho chose his new family. He chose you and your mother, and died. Then, the very next day Sesshomaru was having to step up to the throne and ruling over the lands his sire left. He had no time to grieve. I may not have been born in these lands, but I have read history books I know how grueling it could be to rule anything. I imagine that as a child, he was tested and challenge every day. Every time he moved, he was probably criticized and insulted. He probably had to fight everyday until adult hood to keep the only thing his father had left him."

Sesshomaru was stunned and frozen. His gold eyes wide as he looked at Kagome in a new light. Never had he spoken of his past to anyone, yet, here she was describing it perfectly. His life was exactly as she said. Fight after fight. He could hardly sleep back then, because it wasn't safe to do so. It wasn't until he matured, and everyone realized just how formidable he was that people began to fear him as they should. It was then he decided that fear was the best way to get what you wanted and needed. If people feared you, they hardly tried to kill you, and never questioned you. It was how he became the ultimate alpha, hurt and kill any who disobeyed.

Sesshomaru clearly remembered the day that human, Izayoi, had come to him. It was a week after his father had died, and he had just finished fighting for his life. The damn woman had just watched him pull his sword from the attackers chest. He might also add, that because of her, he suffered injury that took weeks to heal. So by time he turned to her, he was sad, angry, hurt, and annoyed. Not all in that order either. She showed him the cooing bundle in her hands, explaining that the pup was InuYasha, his younger brother. She begged and pleaded, asking for a place to stay, and Sesshomaru considered it. He was about to help the woman when the bitch opened her mouth, and he hardened his heart. He had hesitated in answering, thinking on the best way to protect them, and the woman took it as rejection. She flipped on him, calling him selfish and a brat, stating that she should take them in just because his father gave his life to save them, his _real_ family. It was then that he turned her away. He would not have a bitch like that living in his home. He would not be disrespected. He ignored her screams of desperation and went inside intending on getting healed.

He had to admit that after that, things did ease up, though still not all the way. Because he, himself, was still a child most thought him soft. The witness's that had been there that day quickly spread what happened, and a few of the generals and lower lords that heard began to wonder. If Sesshomaru was cold hearted enough to throw away his infant brother, maybe he could rule over the western lands. It wasn't enough though, he was still attacked and ridiculed, but it was something. Although, Sesshomaru would never admit that a few years later, when he heard of Izayoi's death, he searched out InuYasha. He had intended to take in the pup and raise him as his own. The woman was no longer a problem, and wouldn't be living with him or disrespecting him. He was never able to find the boy. He sent search parties, but other than a few tracks here and there, InuYasha was a master at hiding. Eventually Sesshomaru thought him to be dead. It wasn't until a few years later that he ran into InuYasha. He had been shocked, surprised, and strangely proud that InuYasha had survived on his own. He had been about to offer the hanyou a home when the truth was spoken.

Izayoi had spread her lies to the boy, and InuYasha already thought negatively about his brother. She had told them that Sesshomaru had tried to kill them, that when she asked for help, he immediately sent her away with his army following behind. Sesshomaru didn't even try to change the child's mind, because he knew it to be pointless. InuYasha had grown up on his own, survived living the life of the most hated creature on these lands. So, he turned and left. That was the first time InuYasha attacked him. Sesshomaru was forced to subdue the hanyou, and no longer could a relationship be formed. He knocked out his younger brother, placed him in the tree so he would be safe, and then left. Only one person knew of what transpired, and he knew the little coward wouldn't tell. Myoga was Sesshomaru's advisor at the time, on his shoulder always. Even when Izayoi had originally asked for help, the flea was there and listening. It was after the last meeting with his brother that Sesshomaru sent him away to watch over InuYasha. He would be advising the hanyou from now on.

Eventually Sesshomaru's feelings towards InuYasha began to sour. Morphing from a brotherly love, to curiosity, to distaste, and finally hatred. He watched as the boy grew, changing into a man, and by time InuYasha was matured, Sesshomaru had never hated someone so much before. He loathed InuYasha more than he loathed Izayoi. While everyone thought it was because of the others mix blood, it wasn't. InuYasha had no honor. He had no respect, he had not one good quality to him. He was a disgrace to their father's blood and Sesshomaru wanted that blemish erased. It was then, that he started to try and kill his brother when ever they were around. Normally, the fights ended with InuYasha runing off to safety, and Sesshomaru let him. He refused to kill someone who was a coward. He vowed to wait until InuYasha was strong enough to fight him, before he killed him. That time came when InuYasha gained Tetsuiga. And had Kagome not interfered, InuYasha would be dead by now.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts as InuYasha spoke again, and the dog rolled his eyes, wishing the hanyou would just be quiet. His voice was grating on his nerves. "I will never do anything for that fucker. He has never done anything for me, and I will return the favor."

Sango, tired of the fighting finally decided to put a stop to it in that moment. "Look, none of us really know what to think of this situation at the moment, but yelling isn't fixing anything." She glared at InuYasha who glared back before turning to Kagome. "Do you know why or how Sesshomaru is in your dreams?" As Kagome shook her head, Sango nodded, knowing they would have to look into that later. For now, she had more questions. "What did he ask of you?"

"Well, as far as I could gather, something happened to him and at the moment he is indisposed. He wants us to find Rin and care for her until he can return." Kagome admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to InuYasha. She knew he would be the only one that had a problem with it.

"Hell no. We just took in that fucking dog, were not going to take in another useless thing." InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Nope, he wouldn't give in, not even when Kagome gave him those puppy dogs eyes like she currently was. Not even when she stuck out her bottom lip and let it tremble. Fucking hell!

"She's just a child. Would you let her die?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking as she pulled on his heart strings. She knew how to get InuYasha to do what she wanted, and in this moment she would use that to her advantage.

"Damn it! Fine. We'll get her. First, your going to go home and go to those advanced healers of yours. Theres no telling what diseases that bastard has." InuYasha scoffed. He turned to walk away when he was suddenly tripping over something he hadn't seen. He landed face first into the ground and immediately jumped up, looking around. Everyone had there hands over their mouth, attempting not to laugh, but nothing was out the ordinary. He grumbled and continued walking on. Kagome was low on food, so he would have to hunt this morning.

When he was gone, Kagome turned to Titan and gave him an amused look. "You shouldn't have tripped him like that." She scolded even though her face and voice suggested otherwise. No matter which way you look at it, it was funny.

"The hanyou is loud, brash, and annoying." Sesshomaru replied, his deep voice echoing in her head. "Why do you keep him?"

"He's my friend. You might understand one day." She explained, before turning to the slayer who had just called her name. As Sesshomaru watched Sango begin to tend to all of Kagome's wounds, he doubted her words. He would never understand how anyone could like his brother with the way he acted, nor would he understand how his bother was able to get someone like Kagome to look his way, just to look in another. The hanyou was foolish, even Sesshomaru could admit that.

-sSs-

Having bronchitis really sucks, ya know that. Any way, I wanted to give a little back ground into InuYasha and Sesshomaru's relationship. I want it to go deeper than Sesshomaru just not like InuYasha's mixed blood, hence this chapter. Yes, I made Izayoi out to be rude, but for some unknown reason I have always thought bad of her. I'm not sure why, considering she never really even played a part in the anime. Hopefully this chapter will help you to forgive Sesshomaru for his actions in the last chapter. This kind of explains it a little more. Also, I know Kagome forgave him easily, but that's Kagome. She forgives just about everyone, except Naraku. I know I promised bath time between Kagome and Titan, but that was pushed back until at least next chapter. I can warn you all know, this will be a slow moving story. I started this to work on my angst and develop it more, and that is what I plan on doing. Sesshomaru and Kagome will fall in love slowly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Ashatan87: Yea, almost everybody is angry with Sesshomaru at the moment, but you all have to remember he doesn't know how to act towards someone like Kagome. He has never come across anyone like her, other than little Rin. He'll enjoy her blood in a better way soon enough. You just have to be patient. What ever happens in that dream would will happen in real life. Ultimately it's a different realm more than a dream. Its very much real. I hope I answered some of your questions.

Koritsia: Don't worry. I got a lot of help from all of my reviewers. I'm just glad you like my story enough to review. I may not ask for them, but reviews are nice to read. Lol. I try my best to update weekly, but I've been ate on this story. I'm fixing that.

Volkswagenlover: Sorry it took so long. Hopefully you can forgive me.

Llebreknit: They will be rested. Its hard to explain. Basically their bodies are still where they left them, asleep with the others. Its their hearts, or souls that has been sent to another realm. Basically it's a way for the two to get closer, since that would be impossible while in the waking world.

Slvrphoenx: Kagome has always been able to do that. Even in the anime she would say things to get InuYasha to shut up and listen. Lol.

S-chan08: I could add that. Instead of it just being Kagome stuck watching, Sesshomaru will be there as well. He could witness the whole thing. It would give him insight into what Kagome is thinking at that time, and his brother as well. Plus he will also get to see just how desperate Kikyou is to kill InuYasha. Thank you for your advice.

Redrake323: My ears are open to all advice and ideas, just let me know. I like the realm as well, and the two will be spending a lot of time together there. They will do most of their growing together in that place.

Wolfgirl09: I am glad that you think my story unique. When I first started writing this one and another, I almost thought about deleting them. People were saying I was coping two other writers, and it angered me. I don't copy. I had to explain that if they were patient they would see my story is different than the ones they described( I had never even heard of one before this) I'm glad I stuck with it, but this story almost didn't come to light. Thank you for enjoying it. Thank you for your offer to help. I will keep you in mind.

Wren210: Wow your rant was on fire for this chapter. Lol. I'm beginning to be entertained by your rants. Lol. As far as killing Rin, I apologize that, that won't happen in this story. As we have already discussed, Kagome with become mother to Rin. Lol. Why do you hate Rin so much all of a sudden anyway? Jaken's not exactly trust worthy when it comes to Rin, and Sesshomaru, while strong can't take on a demon at the moment. He can't protect Rin. Sesshomaru will eventually learn all that he needs to. Lol. SO be patient with me. You know some of the plans I have for this story and you know I tend to take a long time for them to unfold. Deep breath and wait patiently, and your desires will be seen to. Lol. Try not to beat your laptop anymore, it might not be able to handle it. Your probably made at me again for how easily Kagome forgave Sesshomaru. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha(This is the last time I will write this, so consider this my disclaimer for the entire story)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions and Answers

"Finally!" Kagome moaned, excited to see the outskirts of the village she called home. At least this was the place she called home in this time. The little hut with Kaeda was the closest thing to home out here, and she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she thought of the old woman she knew was waiting on their return.

Kaeda may not ever say it, but she thought of the rag tag group as her family, her being the grandmother they all needed. Kagome couldn't help but wish that Kaeda could meet her grandfather. That would be an amusing sight after all. The calm and collect Kaeda dealing with her eccentric grandfather. Yes, that would be hilarious.

"When are you going home Kagome?" Shippo asked, riding on the young woman's shoulder. He hated when she left, but he knew she needed to go back to see her family. He missed his dearly and wouldn't wish for her to lose her own.

"I'm going to speak to Kaeda for a moment then head home. I'll only be gone for two days at most. I want to get back to find Rin." Kagome answered, reaching up to scratch behind the kits ear. She could never admit it, because she knew Shippo wouldn't be happy, but she thought of the child as her own. She protected him, fed him, comforted him, and even snuggled with him at night. As much as she thought that, she knew Shippo didn't agree. He wouldn't want to replace his real parents, at least not with her. If he chose a mother figure, there would be someone out there much better than she.

"I'm glad Rin with be with us. I'll have someone else to play with." Shippo said a smile forming on his face. He really was looking forward to the little girl. Kagome played with him, but nothing beat having another child to play with.

"Keh. Just another mouth to feed for me. The last thing I need is another useless child. Especially knowing the brat belongs to that bastard." InuYasha mumbled with a growl. He never noticed as Titan's ears folded back or the snarl the dog held. He never even noticed as Kagome placed a calming hand on the top of the dogs head before she turned to look towards InuYasha.

"Sit boy!" She paused long enough to allow the hanyou's muffled groaning to subside. "I don't want to hear it anymore. You have been grumbling since I said we were going to get her and it's getting ridiculous. She is a child! Alone with no one to watch over her. She needs our protection right now until her father can get back!"

"Father?" Both Titan and InuYasha questioned, looking at Kagome with confusion. Titan had his head turned to the side while sitting on his haunches and InuYasha was forcing his head from the ground even though he couldn't move his body.

"Yes father. I don't know the story behind Rin, or how Sesshomaru found her, but that doesn't mean that little girl doesn't see him as her father. So the insults stop, to both Rin and Sesshomaru. I won't have you talking badly about Sesshomaru in front of Rin." Kagome ordered, her back straight and glaring at InuYasha. She ignored the silence in the camp. She refused to look at Titan at all, because she knew it would give everything away. Keeping this secret was getting harder and harder to do. She would have to be careful, especially when they retrieved Rin.

"Fine, Bitch. Lets just get this over with." InuYasha scoffed, pushing himself up from the ground and pushing past Kagome. Had Titan not stepped behind her, she would have fallen over from InuYasha's hostility, but the hanyou couldn't bring himself to care. He felt like the woman betrayed him, all of a sudden sticking up for Sesshomaru. Yes, He knew Kagome stood up for her friends, but Sesshomaru wasn't her friend. They hardly even knew each other. So why then, did he feel as if something horrible was happening under his nose.

Kagome groaned before hitting the power button to her computer angrily. She had made it home a few hours and immediately went for a hot warm bath. She lost count of how long she relaxed, but eventually her family came home so she quickly dressed. They were all happy to see her until they realized that Kagome had wounds, and carefully Kagome's mother looked at them. She rubbed an ointment on them and stated that they were already healing. She had no need to see a doctor. After that she spent time with her family, then retired to her room to study. She found though, that she couldn't concentrate. Instead, her mind was on Sesshomaru and his situation.

She couldn't imagine how Sesshomaru felt at the moment. Going from one of the strongest beings alive to a mortal dog that couldn't even survive on it's own. He had lost everything, his home, power, form, child, just everything. She wanted to help him, but she had no idea how. She didn't even know what was going on with him, or why he was stuck in the form of a mortal dog. It was then that she decided to look on her computer and see if the internet had any answers. She searched for three hours before her eyes began to burn and then she realized that she wasn't going to find anything. Demons didn't even exist in her time, so something like what was happening to Sesshomaru wouldn't either.

So now, she was glaring at the dark screen of her computer. She had no more answers than when she started. She wouldn't give up though. Tomorrow when she went and bought bathing supplies for Titan she would stop at the library and see if they had any books that may help. If that didn't work, then she would just have to search in the past. Somehow she would get Sesshomaru back to his original form.

Quickly, Kagome stood up and walked to her dresser. She picked up a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. There was something else Kagome could do in the meantime though. She knew that every night she went to that world they had previously been in, but Sesshomaru always remained hidden. He never once came out to talk to her, and tonight that would change. She switched into her pajama's and yelled out her door that she was going to bed. Once she received a reply from three different voices she climb into her bed, relaxed, and waited. It came of no surprise that unconsciousness found her quickly.

Sesshomaru growled as the smell of the miko suddenly filtered through his nose. He quickly jumped into a tree and climbed to the top. His demon eyes could see to the forest floor, but her human ones wouldn't be able to see him. He found it shameful that he was hiding from the human, but he didn't want to see her. And for a reason much more surprising than him hiding. He didn't want to see or smell her fear. Sure, she spoke to Titan, but she had no idea that was him. This body, his real humanoid form was the same one that attacked Kagome. The same one that caused her fear in the first place.

Slowly he lifted his claws to his face, just looking at the dangerous weapons. Never had he once regretted an action, but that female… She made him feel things he never felt before. He didn't care for her in anyway, didn't even consider her an acquaintance, however, she deserved respect. She took him in, helped him, and even at this point protected him from the words of his half-brother. He should have never let his anger get the best of him.

"Sesshomaru!" The miko yelled, surprising Sesshomaru. The few times they have been in this world since the attack, she had never called for him. Not once had she searched for him, she simply sat down by a tree and waited. What she waited for, he had no idea. He leaned forward a bit, watching as she walked below the tree he sat in. She was frustrated, that was easy to see by the way her hands were fisted and she stomped her foot.

"Okay Kagome. You can do this." She stated, making Sesshomaru cock his head to the side with curiosity. His golden eyes watched her form intently, wondering what she was about to do. Her head fell forward and her shoulders relaxed. She took deep calming breaths and for minutes on end it was completely silent. That is until her aura suddenly shot out with so much force Sesshomaru was knocked from his tree, landing on the ground in a heap at the base.

Immediately Kagome ran to his side, looking over him and making sure he wasn't hurt. She hadn't meant to do that, she just wanted to locate his hiding spot. "You are untrained." Came the angry baritone voice of the lord. The same male that almost gently pushed Kagome away as he stood to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his clothing and refusing to meet her eyes.

"I don't have anyone to train me. My power outranks Kaeda's and InuYasha refuses to find anyone else. He always says I don't need to learn because he will protect me." Kagome admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It would be wise to learn. InuYasha will not always be there." Sesshomaru replied, finally looking towards the miko who was deep in thought. It was clear she wanted to learn but didn't have the means to do so. If InuYasha already told her no, he would be angry if she found someone herself. So while she wanted to do something, she had no way of doing so. And then it hit him. His way of apologizing was right in front of him.

"I will teach you." The words slipped past his mouth quicker than he anticipated, but the large smile she sent his way made it okay. He had never had that kind of reaction before, and was shocked at the way his body tingled suddenly as he looked into blue eyes.

"Thank you." Kagome said, before looking thoughtful once more. "Will that work though, you're a demon, and I'm a miko." She looked sad suddenly and Sesshomaru strangely wanted to wipe that look off of her face. What was she doing to him?

"While our energies differ, they are the same. They work alike, and I will teach you as if your reiki is my youki. It will also behoove you to learn to shoot you bow better. You rely solely on luck, you need skill as well." Sesshomaru stated, remembering the few times he had seen her shoot an arrow.

"Lucky for you, right Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a giggle, making the lords eyes narrow as he looked towards her. "If I had been a better shot, you would have been seriously hurt."

Unfortunately, she wasn't lying. The one time she had hit him with an arrow, she shattered his armor. Had that arrow been a few inches up… Well, he would have been injured. There was really only one thing he could say at this point however, because he would not lie. "Only you miko, have the power to harm this one." He hated admitting it, but it was the truth, and even more of a reason to have her on his side. "It is why I will teach you. Trained, you will be even more powerful."

"Plus, if I like you, you won't have to worry about having me as an enemy." She pointed out, another giggle escaping her lips and Sesshomaru growled. He was being mocked and he knew it. He turned from the woman, intent on finding a place to hide. He had no desire to finish this conversation. Nobody disrespected him that way, not even the human female.

"Wait! I'm sorry." She called, making Sesshomaru's steps falter. Her apology caught him off guard for one simple reason. It was real. Must who apologize did so out of fear for their life, but he could easily hear that she meant what she said, and wasn't in any way scared. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. He had no idea why he reacted the way he did around the human, but he had every intention to find out.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about this spell and Rin. You don't have to answer, but I've been trying to find a way to break it, and I need more information." Kagome explained, and Sesshomaru turned to look at her, surprise swirling in his eyes. She smiled at him again, wondering if she would get any answers.

"What are your questions"

"Well first, how long have to been stuck here?" Kagome asked. She needed to word this just right. If she failed, Sesshomaru would know that she knew he was Titan. She didn't want that. He would close himself off to her, and she wanted to get to know him. She didn't know why, but she knew she did.

"A few weeks. Six to be exact." He wasn't going to waste a chance to get help. He knew Kagome was from somewhere he couldn't go, though he had no idea where. Her clothing of choice this night told him that. Perhaps in her home, she could find answers.

"Okay, so that's how long Rin has been alone." Kagome commented, and Sesshomaru tensed. He really didn't want to mentioned what he was about to.

"No. Rin has been alone for three months." He paused, letting her look up towards him in confusion. He decided he would rather not hear her ask the question so he went ahead and spoke. "With Spring, comes heat. I secluded myself in a cave to insure I did not act on my heat, for I did not wish to be mated or responsible for pups at this current time. Rin has been protected by Ah-Un and Jaken in my absence, however, I did not expect to become… trapped."

"Demon's go into heat?" Kagome asked, surprised at this new bit of information. She watched as Sesshomaru nodded, clearly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation had suddenly taken. "Do hanyou as well?"

"Yes, they carry demon blood in them do they not. It is still surprising to me that you are not a mated female, for InuYasha surely can not fight the effects of mating season." Sesshomaru commented not realizing the amount of pain he caused the female. At least not until he suddenly smelt her tears.

Kagome felt her heart break again, and she blinked quickly trying to keep back the water works. If Sesshomaru was right, and InuYasha went into heat, he only had two choices of females to chose from. It was clear that he didn't run and hide, because he never went missing for that long. So, that meant he would either go to Kikyou, or Kagome. And Kagome never even knew that InuYasha suffered from the season, so she had her answer. InuYasha had chosen Kikyou. As much as she knew it would hurt, she needed to know for sure, so she asked the question she never wanted the answer to. "Does… does the female always end up pregnant…during the season?"

Sesshomaru hesitated in his answer, it was clear the female was in turmoil, and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. But he did, because he wouldn't lie. He would never lie. "Yes." It was simple, but the damage was done. Because in that moment Kagome covered her mouth and let out a sob. Sesshomaru reached out towards her, unsure of what to do as she hunched over, but just before his hand touched her shoulder, she disappeared.

Suddenly he was thrust from the world he was in and back into the elder miko's hut. His eyes snapped open and his head lifted from the ground. He looked around him, noticing Kirara curled into his side, her red eyes watching his movement. She meowed asking if he was okay, and he rumbled in return, asking where InuYasha was. He was the only one missing from the hut. His eyes narrowed when she replied, telling him that the dead priestess had called him and that he wouldn't be back until morning.

Sesshomaru had known that InuYasha was sleeping with the undead miko, but he had never realized he mated the woman. How could InuYasha possible choose the dead over the living. Especially since the living version was so much better than the dead. It was clear that Kikyou didn't compare to Kagome in anyway, and Sesshomaru's hatred for his brother grew tenfold as he pictured the living and warm miko completely heart broken.

-sSs-

Gah! I know a few of you are waiting on the bath scene, but this time I promise it will be in the next chapter. It should prove to be entertaining. If any of you are wondering why Kagome suddenly disappeared, its because she woke up and ended up forcing Sesshomaru at the same time. Sesshomaru still doesn't consider Kagome anything more than a possible ally, if that. As I said before, this will be a slow going story. I want to work on my angst, and this will be how I do it. Sorry I've been gone for so long I went on vacation, and then I had a funeral to attend for my great great grandmother. I'm back though and I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Llebreknit: I was surprised to learn of how many people don't like Izayoi, I thought I was the only one. Why did she die? I don't think the anime ever said. Eventually they will become the brothers that they should be. It will take time though. A lot of time.

Guest: I'll update weekly if possible. I am glad you like the story.

Redrake323: Titan and InuYasha will never get along. Lol.

Ashatan87: Yep, I wanted to make it more real, and this way no one can deny what is happening. Id be scared to. Lol. She needed to think about her situation and force back her fear. It is what any rational person would have to do.

Koritsia: I don't really hate InuYasha. I just think he did to much to Kagome for her to accept him so easily. He should have done something for her forgiveness, not just accept InuYasha because Kikyou died. He never really even made a choice.

D1mplz3: Any Sesshomaru is cute. Lol. And that's just who Kagome is.

Wren210: I feel like we dealt with the Rin issue. Lol. Yes, Sesshomaru has a very long way to go, but it will happen. Slowly. Very Slowly. It will take awhile before we see any fluff in this story. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Broken Heart, and a Dogs Revenge

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, needing to jump through but unable to bring herself to do so. Her back pack was heavy and digging into her shoulders, but she ignored it, the pain in her heart greater. Sesshomaru's revelation had left her head spinning and her heart in her throat. How was she supposed to react to learning that InuYasha had finally chosen. He had mated Kagome's dead incarnation, and according to Sesshomaru, should soon be expecting a child.

That was what killed her the most. She could have handled InuYasha choosing Kikyou. Yes, it would have hurt and she would have been devastated, but she knew that eventually he would chose. She had hoped it would be her he chose to spend his life with, but her mind reminded her that, her hopes and wishes may not come to pass. It was a nagging reminder that she could never escape. So, yes, she knew that InuYasha might have chosen Kikyou.

In this case, while his choice hurt painfully, it was the realization that not only did he chose another, he got them pregnant. He also didn't even tell Kagome, simply letting the distraught woman to think that she still had a chance. According to Sesshomaru mating season started three months ago, meaning that was how long Kikyou and InuYasha had been together. For three months she was left pining after a hanyou who didn't want her, who left her thinking that they may end up together.

Kagome had pictured herself by InuYasha's side. She had seen them living together, married and mated in a hut built by InuYasha. She could see her self hanging up their clothing while InuYasha played with their children. The laughter of her family had been music to her ears, the constant reminder that everything she went through with InuYasha and Kikyou would be worth it.

Now, that same sound just killed her, drove a sword through her heart, leaving it bleeding and broken. She had had so many hopes and dreams for the two of them, and now she was going to have to let them all go. How could she do that? How could she just turn away from something that she had desired with the entirety of the beating organ in her chest. Gods, how she wanted InuYasha to love her the same way she loved him.

And now, she was a mess. She had woken up from the dream realm sobbing. It had been so loud that her mother had come running, thinking Kagome had somehow hurt herself. Kagome had been in hysterics, her screaming wails breaking the hearts of her entire family as they watched, unsure of what to do. Her grandpa, while not having any power, still knew of a way to seal the well, and he did. Making sure InuYasha couldn't come through any longer. Kagome could still go, but she would have the peace she needed. In the meantime, Kagome's mother forced Kagome to drink a tea that within minutes had the miko fast asleep.

Kagome was only too happy to be in the dream realm again. She didn't want to dream of InuYasha and Kikyou, She didn't think she could bare it. Sesshomaru had met her, his features tense. It was clear he wasn't sure how to handle the heart broken miko. Even though he was confused and uncomfortable, he stayed, wanting to be sure she was alright. She told him she would be, but she would be staying at her home for a bit longer. She needed to compose herself. Sesshomaru simply nodded and motioned to a tree, Kagome sat and he followed. He was sure not to touch the female, but he leaned against the same tree, giving her silent support. He would never know it, but Sesshomaru helped her a lot just by doing that.

A week later, she now sat on the well, trying to convince herself to take the leap. She had made a decision not to even tell InuYasha that she knew of him and Kikyou. Ultimately, she still loved him, and that wouldn't fade away anytime soon. While she was in pain, her heart constricting every time she thought of him, she wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. If Kikyou was who he needed, then so be it.

However, saying it, is easier than doing it. Yes, she has decided to let the hanyou and corpse be, letting them be in love and have their family. But that didn't mean her heart understood what her mind wanted. Her mind knew she was doing the right thing, her destroyed organ wanted to rip the two apart and claim InuYasha as her own. She would never act on those feelings, she wasn't selfish like that, but the thought was there.

She had no idea how she was going to react when she saw InuYasha. She knew he would be frantic, wanting to know why he couldn't come through the well, or why she didn't come back after the two days he allowed her to be gone. She knew that keeping calm around him was going to be hard, and she dreaded seeing him. This was a first, and it just told her she was making the right decision. Right now, she wanted to focus on herself. She wanted to train with Sesshomaru become strong so she can be useful and make her own way. She wanted to get over InuYasha, and fix the pieces her heart was now in.

She couldn't have InuYasha, and she accepted it. She wasn't going to cling onto something that was impossible, but she also knew it would take time to get over her first love. This wasn't something that would happen over night, and it would be worse on her because she would still have to travel with the hanyou. If she was able to stay away from him for a while, then she'll get over him quicker, but that wasn't her luck.

With a broken sigh, Kagome pushed herself over the edge. Her eyes closed the moment she felt the swirling magic around her and she braced herself. Within seconds she felt her feet hit the dirt of the past, and the unpolluted air fill her lungs. She loved being here, loved seeing the world as it used to be. It was so beautiful and fulfilling. So much better than her own polluted and dying time.

She stood there for a moment, her head raised, eyes closed as she just breathed deeply. She knew her peace wouldn't last, but for now she would just stand there and enjoy it. As suspected, she was meet with a whirlwind of feral hanyou, and she sighed, her peace ruined. She didn't even have time to speak before red clad arms engulfed her. Her stomach dropped as she was thrust into the air, and landing on soft grass. InuYasha released her, and she knew, in that moment as her eyes met his, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Where the fuck have you been, Bitch?! Why couldn't I get through the well?" His yell was loud, and she flinched, not expecting that from him. He was damn near frothing at the mouth, only inches from her face. She suspected that if he didn't still have the beads around his neck, that his yokai blood would have taken over. She had never seen him like this, and her wounded heart was making her own ire rise. Why does he care how long she was away for. From this moment on, she was no longer his problem.

Being the matured woman she was, she simply turned from him and began the trek towards the village. It was clear InuYasha was stunned, because he stood frozen for a few moments, surprised by what she did. It didn't take long for him to catch up though. Still, Kagome continued to ignore him, even while he was yelling in her ear the entire way. He was so loud, her poor ear was beginning to ring.

She made it to the village, not surprised to see the rest of her group standing outside the hut, surprised at the antics of InuYasha. It seemed he was losing his control. Kagome smiled sweetly at Sango and Miroku, before looking towards Titan that had a narrow eyed Kirara sitting on his back. She smiled to them as well. She began walking towards them again, still ignoring an irate InuYasha as she walked into the hut. She could hear Miroku stopping InuYasha outside, and she knew Sango and the monk wouldn't let InuYasha near her at the moment. She patted Shippo on the head, and gave a greeting towards Kaeda who looked at the hut door warily.

Titan pushed his way in, his fur bristling in anger, and he sat beside Kagome, his back towards her and his eyes never leaving the flap that kept the outside from getting into the hut. It was clear he wasn't going to let InuYasha get anywhere near her either, and even Kirara sat beside the large dog, keeping herself between the struggling miko and infuriated hanyou.

"Oh, Titan! I brought those supplies I told you about. I figure after dinner, if you wanted, I could wash your fur and brush out all of the knots. I'm sure tomorrow morning Inuyasha is going to want to begin traveling again and with his mood, he isn't going to let us stop for long. I won't have time after tonight." Kagome explained, her voice cheerful even though she was trying not to cry. She didn't understand just why InuYasha was acting the way he was.

"That will be fine, miko." Titan replied, his shoulders tense as he continued to look towards the matting. Kagome smiled slightly, surprised yet happy that Sesshomaru would chose to protect her, even while in his mortal dog form.

Finally the commotion outside settled down and InuYasha gave up, leaving and disappearing into his forest. She knew he hasn't given up, and knew he would continue to pester her, but at least for now all was quiet. Miroku, Sango, and Kaeda didn't ask any questions, seeming to understand Kagome couldn't talk about it at the moment. Shippo asked, but quickly changed the subject when he noticed the misting of his mother figures eyes, He began to tell him of his mini adventures while she was away, and just like that, her friends and family had distracted her.

Dinner was cooked and served, and all laughed and played. Well, all except Sesshomaru who simply observed it all, a look of interest on his face. When the sun had set, Kagome began digging in her overly sized yellow bag, grabbing her bathing supplies and Titans. She asked Sango to join, but was turned down. Sango still didn't see how taking so many bathes was healthy, and would refuse occasionally. Kagome understood, knowing that this was a different time. That was one custom she wouldn't follow by though.

Calling on Titan and grabbing her bow Kagome made her way to the nearest hot spring. Her silent partner following beside her. She could see Titans ears twitching, and she knew he was keeping an eye out for danger. Even now, while he was mortal, he was protecting her, and she admired him for it. It just showed how reliable he could be. That was something she needed in her life at the moment.

They arrived at the spring, and then Kagome froze. She intended to bathe as well. It was mid summer and the days were hot. Even just cooking dinner had caused her to sweat and she felt like she had a sticky film over her skin that she desperately wanted to remove. The only problem was the demon turned dog that had already padded to the water and stepped in. Even as he lowered his head to drink, she couldn't help the mini panic attack that was forming in her chest. Right now titan was a dog, but deep down, that was still Sesshomaru, the lord of the west. And she was about to bathe with him.

With a shake of her head, her determination rose. If she refused to undress because of a dog, Sesshomaru would become suspicious. Besides, it's not as if he would ever look at her, a mere human mortal, that way. He would most likely be disgusted, and that thought is what gave her the courage to undress. She wasted no time in pulling her clothing from her body and walking into the spring. She settled the supplies at the edge of the water, and stepped in. A deep sigh left her lips as the water covered her body, and she sighed.

"Did you forget about something, miko?" Sesshomaru's voice suddenly cut through her mind and she startled, turning to look at the dog she had temporarily forgotten about. She blushed, remembering that as the dog he was, he wouldn't be able to go into the deep water and relax.

"Sorry." She mumbled, making her way back to him. She sat on the edge, the soft grass tickling at her bare skin. She cupped the water in her hands, letting it fall over his fur, and even that was enough to make dirt run free from his skin. When she was sure the fur was saturated, she grabbed the dog shampoo and lathered it in her hands before placing it to his skin. Her fingers began to massage, making sure that the soap got everything away.

While Kagome was calm and relaxed, Sesshomaru wasn't. He had never been touched like this and for good reason. Grooming was done between mates, and mates alone. This type of touch… it was intimate and foreign to the lord. He knew the miko didn't think of it as being anything more then helping him, and he didn't think of the miko as a friend, let alone mate. But he was never touched so gently before until he took in Rin, and even those were far and few in between, and never like what the miko was doing at this particular moment. Unfortunately for the demon turned dog, it got even worse.

"Um… Titan." Kagome started, her gulp so loud he turned to her. He took note of her flushed cheeks and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes and suddenly he was confused, wondering what was so wrong. Finally she opened her mouth, and he wished she had never spoke. "We'll… you see… I need to clean all of your fur to get the dirt away, and well…" She paused again and took in a deep breath before letting it all out in a rush. "Your male and I need to clean there as well."

It was a squeak spoken so quickly that Sesshomaru almost missed it, and he wished he had. The woman had just asked to wash his cock. His head turned away from her immediately and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was glad he was a dog at that moment and she couldn't see the blush that flooded his face. That was the last thing he needed. Unfortunately, he needed that area cleaned to, because as she said, it was covered in fur, and if he was matted up everywhere else, well… He most definitely needed it cleaned.

He gave a quick nod, closed his eyes and pretended he was some where else. He most definitely didn't like have this woman touching him this way, and luckily it seemed that she didn't like it either. She did what she needed to quickly and and removed her hand, not letting it linger. The moment she did that, both of them let out the breath they had been holding, relieved that part was over. Kagome chuckled at the situation, it was the only way she knew how to react, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

She told him to rinse and he did, before receiving that most relaxing brush down he had ever received. He had never had one before, but he still doubted anything could top what the female had done for him. Once she was finished, and his fur was soft and shining she took care of herself and soon they were heading back. Kagome settled herself at the hut, leaning against it as she relaxed, Miroku and Sango joined her, while Shippo curled up in her lap and Kirara in Sango's.

Kagome couldn't help but to be thankful for her friends and family on this side of the well. The moment InuYasha left, they all kept her busy, keeping her mind off of Inuyasha and Kikyou. It's what she needed. She knew InuYasha would be back and he would ruin the tranquility she had managed to find. For now though, she simply relaxed against the hut, looking up at the darkening sky, and patiently waiting for the first twinkling of the stars.

It didn't take long before Titan suddenly growled, and Kagome tensed knowing what that meant. InuYasha had returned. He stopped at the edge of the woods, just looking at the tense group. For a few moments he didn't move and then the first steps were taken. Kagome looked away not wanting to see the hanyou and his intense eyes. She knew he was going to want her to talk, but right now she couldn't and wouldn't. It was just to painful.

"Kagome, what the fuck has gotten into you?" InuYasha asked, his voice softer than earlier. He would never admit it, but he was scared. She never acted this way around him and it seemed as if she was distant, out of his reach and he didn't like that. He needed her back to the way she was before.

"InuYasha, please for once, leave me be. I don't want to talk about it." She begged, her voice soft. It was clear she was in turmoil, and InuYasha wanted to know what was bothering her, but he decided to back off. When she got into these moods, it never ended well for him, and he really didn't want to taste dirt.

Before he got a chance to nod, Titan stood and made his way to the hanyou. It seemed the dog was simply going to walk past him. That is until he stopped, lifted his leg, and proceeded to relive himself on the hanyou. Instantly InuYasha felt the wet heat on his leg and he growled, ready to kill the mutt. Before he had a chance to, Kagome's voice rang out over the cackling of the others and he was forced to the ground. However, this didn't stop the dog from urinating, and now InuYasha's white hair was tinted yellow.

"Titan, will you come sit beside me please?" Kagome asked, her voice calm, even as InuYasha slammed into the ground again. She knew InuYasha was going to be furious. Not only did he get marked, but the rest of his pack was laughing at him. Even Kagome was having trouble keeping a straight face.

Titan turned from InuYasha, used his back to feet to kick dirt towards the downed and growling half-breed, then did as the female requested. He knew InuYasha would be furious at Kagome for making him taste the earth, and Sesshomaru would be sure he didn't hurt the miko. He had already hurt her enough.

Finally InuYasha bolted from the ground, snarling towards Kagome and Titan. Both the dog and miko met his glare, eyes staring into his unblinkingly and he could see that neither felt any remorse for their actions. He knew he was already in trouble with Kagome and he didn't want to eat dirt again, so he bit his tongue, turned and headed towards the spring. He needed to get the smell of that dog off of him.

Once he was gone, Kagome turned to Titan, a small smile on her face as she regarded the dog. She never expected Sesshomaru to do something like that, and it shocked her. She was curious, and wanted to know why he would, so she asked. It was silent while she waited for his answer.

Now Sesshomaru was panicking. He didn't want to admit to the female that he could smell the dead priestess all over the filthy half-breed. He knew her to be in a delicate state as she was, but he didn't want to lie either. "He smelled horrible." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. However, it would have to do.

Kagome knew that he was keeping something from her, but didn't push him on it. She didn't need any more problems at the moment. She simply turned to the rest of her friends, explained what happen, and laughed with them. It was amazing how the moment InuYasha left, her heart was lighter, and she felt the stress leave her shoulders. Maybe, one day, it could be like this all of the time.

…sSs…

It has come to my attention that none of my line breaks have been showing up. There isn't any in this chapter because it wasn't needed however, I will be sure to change the line breaks I was using to ones that fanfiction approves of. Kagome has taken the first step to healing at this point, but she has a long road ahead of her. This will take time. Soon Sesshomaru will start to see Kagome I a new light as well, and then the journey to love and happiness will begin. It will be long and time consuming though. Rin will finally be found in the next chapter, but Jaken will make things difficult for them. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Llebreknit: I understand the way she may have felt, but that's not good enough of a reason to die. She had InuYasha who needed her. A disease would have been better. I have never done a story this so before, but I wanted to try it. I hate it as well when they suddenly fall in love and they forget that Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans. Even at the end of the anime he still didn't like them. He had a type of respect for a certain few, but not all.

Redrake323: I'm glad to be back. Hopefully I won't miss any more updates any time soon.

Wren210: It will be awhile before InuYasha even notices that he has lost Kagome, and when he does, he will try to get her back. It will be to late then. Him falling out of a tree just randomly popped up and I couldn't help but to use it. Training should begin in the next chapter. I haven't decided about Kikyou being pregnant, but we will see.

Koritsia: InuYasha won't get Kagome. I don't know if I will ever write a kagome and Inuyasha pairing to be honest. Lol.

RebornKitten: Only InuYasha could answer that question. But it's a good thing that he did, because that means he opened the way for Kagome and Sesshomaru to get together. I always use page breaks, and it was your review, and the review of another that alerted me to the fact that the weren't showing up. I have changed what I used so hopefully in the future that won't be a problem.

-inuYasha: I love Wrens writing. She and I help each other out a great deal with our stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Changing for the Better, or for the Worse

"So where are they, Wench?" InuYasha asked, looking around the grove. Kagome was silent, her eyes traveling around the woods. For the most part she was going in and out, sometimes she would be there, others she would retreat into herself, punishing herself by thinking of InuYasha and Kikyou.

Even after walking for a straight week she couldn't stop thinking about what Sesshomaru had told her. InuYasha was mated, and most likely was going to be a father. Yes, Kagome had made the decision to give up InuYasha, to let him live his life, but that didn't take the hurt away. It didn't stop the constricting of her heart when he looked towards the distance, as if searching for something. It didn't stop her painful hot tears as he snuck away every night thinking she hadn't noticed.

She just wanted it to stop. She wanted this feeling of despair gone, but nothing worked. The only one that somehow was able to get her mind away from InuYasha's betrayal was Titan, and even then he had trouble. He couldn't reveal that he was Sesshomaru, but he still wanted to help her. She was thankful for the lord, even if she couldn't tell him. He was going out of his way to try and cheer her up, but he hated humans.

While they dreamt she was most at peace. She didn't have to have any dreams of InuYasha, and Sesshomaru spent their nights training her. She woke tired and drained, every muscle sore, but it was worth it. She was making herself stronger, and that is what she needed at this point. She needed to stop feeling sorry about her self. She needed to move on from InuYasha, and focus on her. It was easier said then done, but she believed with Sesshomaru's help she will become strong enough to not rely on InuYasha any more, and when that happened she could finally be free.

"Wench!" InuYasha shouted, making Kagome jump. She glared at the hanyou, hating how he talked to her, but not being able to do anything about. He never listened to her when she voiced her aggravtions. When they first met, it angered her with the names, but then she started to grow used to it, and even accepted it as a term of endearment. But now… now she hated it. Why would she ever think being called a whore was an endearment.

"What InuYasha?" Kagome asked, her tone that of annoyance. Sango and Miroku noticed the change in Kagome. She was no longer the fun going, caring girl the knew. She was withdrawn and easy annoyed, especially towards InuYasha. They worried for her as friends should, but they didn't know how to go about helping her. She wouldn't talk to them.

Shippo who was riding on Kagome's shoulder, clutched to his mother figure, just as worried as the others. She still smiled at him, laughed at his jokes, and took care of him the same. But she was different. The light didn't meet her eyes, and her smile was as large. The warm Kagome aura that he fed off of, craved, and loved to cuddle up in was gone. Yes, she was still his mother, still attentive and loving towards him, but she wasn't Kagome. And he knew InuYasha had done something to hurt her, and Shippo hated him for it.

The only one who didn't seem. To notice was InuYasha. He still acted the same, treated her the same, and continued on as if the heart of the group wasn't shattered. He knew Kagome was upset with him, but he also knew he hadn't done anything wrong. When she first arrived back to his time, he went over every interaction they had and not one thing stood out. He just assumed she would get over like she did everything else.

"Where is the brat?" InuYasha asked, stopping to look at Kagome, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kagome glared at him, tempted to sit him just to make her feel better. The wind blew, causing the large red sleeves of the haori to flutter in the wind, while his hair followed in the same fashion.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Kagome retorted, her voice snappy. To anyone else, they could hear the warning tone in her voice, and they knew InuYasha needed to tread carefully. "Her name is Rin, not brat. It may be an inconvenience to you to take her in, but she is just a child and shouldn't be left on her own."

"She wouldn't be on her own if the bastard could take care of her. I hope the fuckers dead." InuYasha replied, shrugging his shoulders. Titan took a step towards his brother, wanting to rip out the demons throat.

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed, and InuYasha grunted as he hit the ground harder than he ever had before. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome continued, watching with tears in her eyes as the half demon went farther into the ground. She only stopped screaming when Titan nipped at her hand getting her attention. "Just stop talking InuYasha. No one wants to hear you." Kagome whispered when she calmed down.

She began walking again, patting Shippo on the bottom as he hugged her neck in support. She was thankful for her little kit as much as she was Sesshomaru at this point. Sesshomaru had told her to keep following the sun rise, and they would find Rin, and she trusted him. So that was what she was doing, but InuYasha wasn't able to have that much trust in his half brother. It was just another annoyance Kagome had in her friend.

They continued walking, Kagome now in the front. InuYasha had crawled out of his crater and joined them a few minutes after they left and stayed in the back. Far away from the irate female. The group had been silent for the most part, no one wanting to set of Kagome. The only noise heard was Shippo and Kirara running around the adults feet as they played. They seemed to know they would be spared Kagome's ire.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned slowly stepping up towards her best friend.

"I'm not mad at you or Miroku." Kagome admitted freely, and Sango nodded already knowing that. She just wanted to help her sister in any way that she could. First, she had to get Kagome to talk about it.

"I know. You would have told us if you were." Sango replied, keeping her pace matched with Kagome's as she adjusted her boomerang on her shoulder. "What did he do? We've never seen you this hurt before"

Kagome was silent for a moment thinking of what she wanted to say. She still hadn't talked to anyone about what she was feeling and she wasn't sure she was ready to. How did she tell someone that her heart was broken, but she was still in love with the man who broke it. Not a lot of people would understand that, and at the moment she was still trying to deal with rejection she didn't want confused pity and judgement as well.

"I can't talk about it right now. I'm not ready." Kagome whispered, keeping her voice low so InuYasha couldn't hear her. "He…chose, Sango, and it wasn't me." Kagome admitted, hoping that would be enough for Sango at the moment. She really couldn't say anymore than that. She needed time.

"I understand, Kagome, and when your ready I'll be here." Sango replied soothingly. She was burning up inside, her blood in a rage, but all of that was directed towards InuYasha. She had a feeling this was the way things were going to go, but she hated the hanyou for leading Kagome on as he did. He shouldn't have dragged Kagome around for years, but he did, and now Kagome was broken.

"Miko." Titan called into her mind, gaining Kagome's attention. She turned to look at him, saw what he was sitting by and sighed in relief. It was a giant paw print, one she recognized from the dragon Ah-Un. They were close. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

"They went this way." She announced, following the tracks without waiting for anyone to reply. Titan fell in beside her, and she could feel his tension. She knew he was anxious to see his daughter, and she was glad to help them. It was the least she could do at this point. He had been there for her the most. Although silent, it was what she needed.

They continued walking in the new direction, the silence still thick around them. Kirara was now perched in Sango's arms sensing her masters upset and Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder. InuYasha was still in the back, his grumbling getting louder as they got closer to the person they were searching for.

"Lady Kagome." A girls voice shouted, and Kagome smiled as Rin launched herself from the dragon and into the young woman's arms. Kagome wasted no time hugging the girl to her, knowing the child probably needed the contact. It had been months since she had spoken to anyone other than Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Rin, how have you been?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to the child's level. She could see Titan sitting by a tree not to far away, and she knew he was relieved to see Rin unharmed. She couldn't blame him, this was his child.

"Good, Lady Kagome. Rin had been lonely though. Lord Sesshomaru has gone missing and Jaken left." Rin admitted, letting go of the woman and kneeling down to pick at a few flowers between herself and Kagome.

"Where did Jaken go?" Kagome asked, hearing the growl in her head at the news. Now she was going to have a grumpy Titan on her hands.

"He said he didn't get paid enough to take care of Rin, and deal with the lord. So he left and never came back." Rin said sadly, looking up at Kagome with doe brown eyes threatening to mist. "Is that why Lord Sesshomaru left. Did he no longer what Rin?"

"That's not true at all." Kagome replied immediately. Her tone not leaving any room for arguments. "That's why I'm here. You see, Sesshomaru got himself into trouble, and he asked for me to care for you until he can return and take you back."

"Really? He still wants me?" Rin asked, and her misted eyes filled with tears, one falling down her face. Jaken must have left the girl alone some time ago for her to be this lonely.

"He does. He loves you, he just doesn't know how to say it." Kagome soothed, gently wiping away the few tears that h ad fallen over plump cheeks. "So, why don't you pack up your things and we can find somewhere to camp."

Rin's little face contorted into frustration and the girl shook her head, taking a few steps back. "Rin wants to, Lady Kagome. But Lord Sesshomaru gave me a secret word. If anyone was to come to me telling me they had his orders, they would have a secret word. Do you know it?" Rin asked, as Ah-Un came to stand behind her, grazing on a fresh piece of grass.

"Not right now, but I can figure it out. How about this. I'm really tired, and I'm sure Shippo would love to have someone to play with other than Kirara. Do you mind if we stay here with you for tonight?" Kagome asked, her voice understanding and proud of the little girl. Not many would continue to listen to someone who hadn't been there in months.

"Keh. What are you going to do, dream about the bastard again." InuYasha scoffed, and Kagome wasted no time in forming his bed for the night by saying one simple word.

"I will say this one last time InuYasha." Kagome said, turning to look at the crater. No-one had heard Kagome's voice so cold before, and InuYasha's eyes widened. "You will refrain from bad mouthing Sesshomaru. Especially in front of Rin. I wont have you poisoning her against her father, when he desperately wants to get back to her. Enough is enough."

She stared down at a shocked hanyou for a few long and tense moments before turning and making her way back towards Rin. "Come on, is there a spring around here?" She asked softly, and Rin began speaking animatedly as Kagome grabbed her big yellow bag, followed by Titan. Kagome could really use some time to relax, and getting to know Rin better was the perfect option.

…CBCH…

Sesshomaru walked through the empty dream world looking for the miko. Normally she was here first, due to him not falling asleep till after she did. It was the best way to protect her. However, he understood her absence for the night. She was caring for another child.

Rin had been ecstatic to have others around, and she played with Shippo until her little legs couldn't carry her anymore. Kagome had then picked up the child, placed her in the funny bedding she carried, and began chasing down Shippo to get him ready for bed as well. It took time, but finally the kitsune crawled in with Rin and settled down.

Kagome was patient yet firm with the children, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to admire her mothering skills. She had no help from the others, but she didn't ask for it either. She accepted responsibility without expecting anything in return, and this made his chest feel funny. It was as if it was filling with something, some type of pressure, and he hated it.

It had been a few weeks in total that they had been traveling across the country side, and finding Rin had put Sesshomaru in such a peace he curled up beside the funny looking futon and fell asleep while listening to Kagome tell the children a story.

He woke up immediately later, and realized he missed her voice, and that had him in the bad mood he was currently in. Why should he miss the voice of a human? She was beneath him, and while her voice was soft and caring it wasn't anything he should enjoy. Yet he did, and he had no idea why. In fact, the more he was around the woman, the more he began to question himself.

He was a demon lord, yet he found himself doing things he would only be doing for Rin. He thought that maybe he had a soft spot for human females, but he did not react this way towards the slayer. Only Rin and the miko had his attention, and it seemed as if he couldn't look away. He accepted it for Rin a long time ago, wrote it off as he being a child, but now he was questioning that even. Kagome was no child, and he was beginning to have instincts concerning her as well.

He wanted to protect her. Much farther than their original deal ran. He wanted to make sure no harm came to her physical, emotionally, and even mentally. He wanted to kill InuYasha every time he attacked Kagome in some way. He wanted to rip out his brothers throat for talking to her the way he did. None of this Sesshomaru understood.

Letting his anger get the best of him, Sesshomaru snarled and struck out at the nearest tree. It splintered into pieces, sending wood falling as the truck crackled and popped, snapping in half and slowly making a decent to the earth that resulted in a vibrating thump.

"Did it look at you funny?" Kagome giggled from behind him, and he tensed, not turning to look at her. Of course she would see him throw a fight at his confusion. But then his eyes narrowed, wondering why it should matter if she saw that or not. He spun to her, bending to pick up two large trunks of the tree and handing one out towards her.

"We train, miko." Sesshomaru snapped, hating, yet loving the way her eyes still laughed at him. What was happening inside him? Why was he changing? More importantly, how was the miko involved?

"Can I ask you something first?" Kagome asked, and Sesshomaru nodded, hoping she hadn't noticed the difference he was noticing as well. "You want me to take in Rin, and we found her, but she says I need a secret word."

"Good girl." Sesshomaru growled, his pride evident. It had taken everything he had not to lick the child's face when she turned down the miko. It was a test of sorts, making sure the child still obeyed him, even if he wasn't around. Everything he did was for her protection.

"Yea, she is. Not many people would think to teach her that, and I'm glad you did. It will keep her safe." Kagome agreed, and Sesshomaru eyed her for a moment. A tingling feeling running down his spine at her praise. "Can you tell me that word?"

"Little bird." Sesshomaru replied, looking up to the sky and thinking of the time he and Rin had come up with that saying. "She is my little bird." He whispered out loud and not realizing it. Kagome simply smiled and let him have his moment, knowing she was forgotten as he traveled through the past.

"Sesshomaru?" She called again after a few silent moments. He looked towards her, glad eyes blinking in expectance. And she smirked towards him. She felt so much more free here, then she did in the real world. "How did you come across Rin?"

Sesshomaru had not been expecting that question, and he paused for a moment debating on his answer. To tell her, would admit that he had a moment of softness that now followed him around. He had told no one the true story of Rin and his meeting, not even Jaken. But, looking at Kagome, he somehow knew she wouldn't think less of him.

So he told her. Admitted that InuYasha had injured him, and Rin had attempted to help him. Spoke of the beatings and rapes the child had endured, and how she was still able to smile at him. He told her of the wolves, and that Rin had been a victim of Kouga's pack, but Sesshomaru had revived her. When he was done, Kagome cried freely, her hand covering her mouth at the sad story of Rin's life.

Sesshomaru hadn't known what hit him when the miko was suddenly leaning against his chest, sobbing as loudly as she could. He knew she was finally having the release she has needed these past few days, and while he wanted to push her away because of the intense confusing feelings rolling through him at her touch, he wanted to give her what she needed. So he let her cry. He let her cry for Rin, and for herself.

He stood still, not moving an inch, his hands tightened into fist. He wanted to return her embrace, but didn't know if that was welcome or not, so he forced himself to stay still, not moving as the miko clutched to him. He never had armor in this world, and strangely, at this moment, he was glad for it.

Kagome soon calmed down and reduced her sobs to sniffles, before pulling away and wiping her face with her inner elbow. Her eyes were puffy, and swollen, but they shined with a light that had been missing for sometime.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. For everything." She whispered, leaning towards him again. He expected her to embrace him like she did moments ago, but instead she kissed his cheek, her lips soft against his skin. His eyes widened at the burn left behind from her touch and his eyes locked with hers. For a moment he thought about tasting her lips, but he pushed that away as soon as it popped up. She was human, and beneath him. He wouldn't lower himself for a rut that would most likely leave him dissatisfied.

He picked up the stick the miko had dropped when she clung to him and handed it to her. She, nor he, said a word as they got into stance and prepared for a training session. For the life of him he couldn't keep his mind off of the miko.

Even as they woke the next morning, his eyes followed the woman, watching as she immediately went to Rin, woke the child, and whispered something in her ear. Rin squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck, and Kagome let out a laugh that for once, was real.

He had no idea what was happening to him. He know no idea how the miko was some how involved. But what scared him the most… he had no idea if he wanted to stop it.

…sSs…

I hope my writers block is gone with this one. I've gotten past it with two others, as well as two new stories I'm writing with a friend. Hopefully this means ill be able to come back to all of them eventually. If you like NCIS and Ghost adventures, I am writing those stories with a friend from high school. You can check them out of you want. And if you don't, I still hope you enjoy this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cold, but not Frozen

"I can't do this!" Kagome yelled, throwing down the stick Sesshomaru had handed her, crossing her arms across her chest. She turned from him in a tantrum, refusing to train any further. Sesshomaru simply narrowed his eyes, before raising the stick in his hand and not relenting on his attack.

He knew that training could be hard, he had lived through it. He held back none with the woman, other than his physical strength. He saw potential in her, and knew she would be a strong alley. It was wise on his part to have her on his side, and he was no fool. Giving up was not an option. Not only that, but for her safety as well.

Sesshomaru had promised to protect her and he didn't break his promises. Not to mention some internal part of him refused to see the miko hurt in any way, and while he didn't think to much on the why, he needed her trained. If she could protect herself, it would ease his worry. Plus, she could protect Rin and Shippo better, and that would always be an added bonus.

So he felt no remorse as his twig snapped against Kagome's back sending her to the ground with a squeal that quickly turned into a cry of outrage. Kagome decided to forgo the stick entirely and charged for Sesshomaru, attempting to jump on him. He of course step just out of the way and watched as she fell to the ground with a grunt. Had he been a lesser her male he might have winced at the impact. However, this was training.

"Your enemy will not show mercy because you are tired, Woman." Sesshomaru growled, his steps even and confident as he circled around Kagome taking in her hunched over and panting form. "Retrieve your weapon and fight. This Sesshomaru will not wait any longer."

"Fuck you." Kagome spat, and Sesshomaru was stunned at her language. She had been having bouts of anger these last few days, and he wasn't sure what was bringing them on. He wasn't any harder on her than he normally was, and for the longest time he thought her anger was only directed towards InuYasha. But now she was snapping at anyone that wasn't Rin or Shippo. Even Kirara wasn't free from her ire, and Sesshomaru was beginning to lose his patience with the female.

He growled again, waiting on the woman to move, but she didn't. She just kept panting as she kneeled on her hands and knees. Just as he bent to strike her form, she grabbed a rock, and threw it at him, not even looking were it landed as she took off and ran. Unlucky for Sesshomaru it met right with his groin and he grunted, hunched over slightly as his eyes bled red. The bitch had just crossed the line.

He let her escape for now, giving himself a chance to recover before he straightened and lifted his nose to the air. There wasn't much scent around them really. Most of it was muted, except hers and his. While it normally bothered him, in this case he was happy for it. It took no effort in tracking her.

He reached her in a matter of seconds, grabbed her arm, and effortlessly threw her into the air. He measured the strength used perfectly and when her screaming stopped to be replaced with a splash, he grin sadistically. The bitch was going to learn today.

He flashed stepped to the woman as she was crawling from the pond she had landed in. She was muttering about dogs and fools, and he charged, slamming her against the ground and leaning on top of her. His massive body swallowed hers, and her eyes grew wide as she met his red ones. His hair fell over his shoulder, his knees on either side of her waist. She was completely blocked off to the world outside of him.

His hand, which had been placed on a breast to keep her secure to the hard earth beneath her, move up to her throat and gripped the thin appendage. Instantly fear permeated the air around him and he growled in appreciation at the scent. He loved the smell of fear and blood, especially when combined. For a moment he thought about drawing her blood to get that satisfaction, especially since he had been nothing but confused around her, but something inside of him stop his actions.

Slowly his hand released her neck and relocation to the earth beside her head. He leaned down farther, his face inching past hers so his lips were close to her ear. "I am not your enemy, miko." With those whispered words he pushed himself from the ground, eyes never leaving the soaking went woman still staring at him. "Nor are your comrades."

"Comrades? You mean Sango, Miroku, and the others? Of course they aren't my enemy. If anything there my family." Kagome countered, pushing herself from the ground and glaring at Sesshomaru. Why in the world would he think that?

"Yet, you treat them as if they are not." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes never leaving hers and she looked at him confused, not understanding what he was saying. "Not but a few minutes ago, you cursed at this one, then proceeded to injure this Sesshomaru the only way possible for you."

"Injure you?" Kagome asked, looking over the demon and trying to find some wounds. She didn't see any at all and her eyes went back up to his, his eyebrow lifted in slight amusement.

"I am male, miko." He explained, and the intense blush that lit up her face told him that she understood what he was saying. He smirked slightly before wiping that from his face and frowned as he realized the woman had caused his mask to slip.

He had no idea what he was feeling to this woman, but he didn't like it. It was making him lose control. A few times he thought he just needed to find someone to rut with, but he wasn't able to. During the day, he was a mortal dog, and while he could find a female to mount, none would let him unless they were in heat. He had no desire for pups, especially those that would be his mortal counter part. The idea was repulsive. While he slept, the only interaction he had was Kagome, and he knew sleeping with her would just make the problem worse. That was out of the question.

"Have I really been so horrible? To everyone?" Kagome asked, her voice breaking and pulling him from his thoughts. He looked her over, and saw the tears in her eyes as well as smelled them. He knew then her problem was steaming from InuYasha's rejection. She was still grieving.

"Indeed. Not only to me, but to those you call family." He answered truthfully. He didn't lie. At times he told only what he needed without actually answering, but it was never a lie. He wouldn't start lying to the woman now.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, turning to walk away. He watched as she made her way to the pond, removed her shows and sat down to submerge her feet in the water. She was hunched over and silent, but he knew she had more to say. "Maybe InuYasha is right. Maybe I'm not cut out for this world."

Sesshomaru was silent at first, thinking of what to say. He was angry at his half brother for breaking down the female, but there was nothing that could be done at this point. Sesshomaru didn't hold enough of an impact in the miko's life to influence her thoughts of herself, and if he wanted that to change, he would have to take another route. "You are what you believe. If you believe the half breed, then no, you are not cut out for this world."

Kagome looked up at hi for a moment, her blue eyes meeting his gold and she nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt at the moment, but Sesshomaru still helped her. She shouldn't listen to InuYasha. He chose another woman, therefore, his opinion of Kagome never mattered. It still hurt though, and until that passed, this wouldn't be easy for her.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kagome asked suddenly, looking up to the night sky. The stars were bright and lit up the earth so she could see properly. She knew she wouldn't get an answer from the daiyokai, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. Something told her to do it, so she did.

She was surprised when he softly sat beside, his legs crossed beneath him. He leaned back on his hands, and looked to the sky much like she had been moments before. For a moment, he looked completely approachable and even somewhat human. He was beautiful, and she wondered how she never really noticed before, but then remembered she dare look at him for too long.

"I am much older than you, Miko." He said, and Kagome looked towards his face, not surprised that he was in much the same position. The only difference was his eyes closed as if he was sleeping peacefully.

Kagome scoffed at his answer, knowing that he would say something like that. She was human after all, and he would always think lowly of her. "Is that your way of telling me your too mature to fall in love with someone?" Pulling her knees to her chest, and her feet from the water.

"No." He replied, and Kagome's eyes snapped towards him, and she was surprised to see him looking straight towards her. Something unguarded in his eyes. It was an old pain she never had seen before, and it took her breath away suddenly realizing what he meant.

He had been in love before, and something had happened to ruin that. When he said he was old, he most likely meant that when ever this happened she had not even been born. InuYasha may not have even been born at the time either. She really had no idea how of either one of them were, or the age difference between the two.

"It didn't work out?" She asked, and his eyes looked skyward again. Something told her he wasn't completely willing to talk about this, but for some unknown reason he was.

"No." He supplied, questioning the same thing Kagome just was. He talked about this to no one, and he had no idea why he was now. There was a reason he keeps this buried.

"Does the pain lessen over time? Or does it stay and haunt your forever?" Kagome asked, leaning back and laying against the ground. This way she had a perfect view of the stars and the daiyokai still beside her.

"This Sesshomaru is not the one to ask."

"Why? Do you still love her?" Kagome guessed, watching his body language. He suddenly scoffed and laid on the ground beside her, still looking skyward. He was silent as she waited and sudden'y she wondered if she had gone to far. "You know I won't ever judge you, right? If you love her or if you are the one to have hurt her I won't think any less of you. Everyone has there reasons."

"I killed her." Sesshomaru blurted, and Kagome could feel him tense at her gasp. She turned her head towards him, looking over his tight features and wondering what exactly happened to cause him to be that angry, and she hoped she never made him that angry.

"Why in the world did you do that?" She exclaimed, wanting to know the entire story. She wouldn't think bad of him yet. There could be plenty of reasons for his actions. After all, death was common in this era, and she had to look at this objectively.

"She chose another. " Sesshomaru answered, and Kagome face palmed, even more confused at this point in time. She sat up slightly and leaned over Sesshomaru, noticing the way his eyes narrowed at their close proximity. To be honest, she wasn't very surprised at what he admitted. It was just so Sesshomaru.

"Okay, Mister." Kagome stated, her tone not to be played with as she poked the demon lord in the chest, ignoring his growl. "I need to know the entire story now. So start talking."

"miko-" He growled, but stopped when Kagome covered his mouth with her hand. His eyes narrowed further, and he nipped at her flesh, internally groaning as he tasted blood along his fangs. Kagome yelped and pulled her hand back, holding it to her chest. He was surprised when she turned to glare at him instead of being frightened. Ultimately he went easy on her, and he just assumed she knew that.

Sighing in defeat he grabbed her hand and brought it back to his mouth. He had barely broken the skin, so it only took one swipe of his tongue to heal the wound and when he was done, he let her fingers go and watched as she inspected her now healed hand.

"That's nifty." Kagome whispered, before turning back to Sesshomaru and giving him an expectant look. "I'm waiting."

"You are infuriating." He grumbled, feeling more of his walls break away as he looked back towards the sky. His clawed hand clutched at the cloth above his beating heart and he wondered for the thousandth time what was happening to him.

"So I've been told. But it changes nothing. What happened, Sesshomaru?" She continued, her voice soft as she looked at him. He met her eyes for a moment and growled in annoyance at how easily. He gave. He wasn't sure why he had spoken this much in the first place.

"She was my betrothed from another land. It was arranged, and at first this Sesshomaru had no interest. Our fathers pushed us together, forcing us to interact. It didn't take long before we became attracted to each other." Sesshomaru started, his eyes glazing as he relived a moment he had buried away many years ago.

"Hold on, how old were you?" Kagome interrupted, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome huffed, getting the message to be quiet and ushered him to continue on.

"This Sesshomaru is old, Miko. I do not have a true recollection of my age. The half breed at this time had been conceived, but not born. To continue with the story, things between the female and this one escalated. It didn't take long before she announced her pregnancy."

"You're a father?!" Kagome screeched, shocked beyond belief.

"Do you wish to hear the story, or make your own conclusions?" Sesshomaru countered, secretly confused at the woman's reaction. Why did he have so much patience with this female, when normally he would have killed many a long time ago. Kagome sighed and made a weird motion with her hand dover her lips before tossing something invisible over her shoulder. He had no idea what she was doing, but didn't question knowing the woman was weird anyway.

"This Sesshomaru was not ready for a pup. I was still considered a teenager to many, and learning that she carried was a shock. However, I would not leave my pup without a father, and instead stepped up as I should." Sesshomaru paused, and Kagome was surprised as Sesshomaru dropped the third person. He was speaking freely as if for a moment he forgot he was royal. "I doted on her, and offered to mate her so the pup would not be born a bastard, but she refused. It was strange, and I knew this, but I continued to try and offer her the option of mating. She was not far along when we were attacked. It was just the two of us, and she was unable to fight. I was surrounded, and nearly defeated. In the end, I sent them all to the depths of hell, but not before they reached the female."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but this time it was Sesshomaru who covered her mouth. She returned the same gesture as him and nipped at his fingers, but he simply raised an eyebrow and internally laughed at her. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him, but he simply removed his hand and continued speaking.

"She survived, however, the attack and the injuries she sustained sent her into early labor. The pup did not make it. In fact, the pup wasn't a pup at all. It was a mixed breed. Half Inu, half neko." Sesshomaru admitted. "She and I were both Inu." Sesshomaru only paused as Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The gesture caught him off guard, and he was tempted to pull away, but he hesitated, and in that hesitation he realized he liked the feel of his large hand in hers. He liked it so much, he changed the position of their hands, and instead held hers in his. He had no idea what he was doing or why, but for the life of him he couldn't stop.

"The child was not mine. She had been unfaithful. In a rage I killed her, and killed the male that touched what was mine." Sesshomaru finished, his eyes watching as a shooting star crossed the sky at that precise moment.

"I bet no one sent there daughters your way after that. Knowing you that would have made you happy." Kagome joked, and he turning to her, surprised that she was taking this so easily. She must have seen that surprise because she wasted no time in explaining it to him. "You're a demon Sesshomaru. I know your kind are different than humans. No I don't agree with killing unless you have to, but your mindset would be different. I wont lie. There are times I think about sabotaging InuYasha and Kikyou, but I refuse to be that person."

"Hn." Sesshomaru grunted, still so shocked by the understanding this woman held. Most would cringe away from him, but instead she sat there smiling in his direction, and holding onto his hand. He sat up abruptly, something inside of him snapping and she jumped slightly, her eyes wide as she looked into his fierce ones.

He had an overwhelming desire to press his lips to hers and it was something he couldn't fight. He wanted to taste her, and he would. It was as he was leaning closer to her, that he realized she was moving towards him. She wanted to kiss him just as much. She felt the same urge as him, and he growled glad to know he wasn't the only one losing control of his body.

He could damn near taste her as he felt her breath mingling with hers, and he leaned forward, determined to remove an distance from between them. Imagine his surprise when his lips met with nothing as the woman vanished into thin air. Sesshomaru snarled as everything went dark around him, and when he opened his eyes, he was in the real world, the sounds of fighting and screaming around him.

Kagome stood beside him, grabbing her bow and immediately standing in front of the children. Sesshomaru did the same, standing beside her as Titan, and looking for whatever was coming their way. They were under attack and he had a very good reason to hate the incoming enemy. At that point he was determined to taste the miko, and this thing ruined it. He would taste blood instead.

…sSs…

A nice little moment between the two. It will still be awhile before they get together though. After all Kagome is still healing. But this is a step in the right direction. I hope you all enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Fighting for Another

Sesshomaru growled as the rotten stench of death hit his sensitive nose. While he had smelled death before, this was so overpowering it was causing him to gag. He could hear Rin and Shippo behind him gaging as well, and he knew something was wrong. A sudden bought of dizziness had him stepping back, and he shook his head, determined not to let the smell get to him.

He had people to protect, and he wouldn't fail at his first task. For a moment he thought of his fathers last words to him, but he pushed it away. Now wasn't the time for memories. Kagome notched her bow, looking around her and waiting for whatever was out there. She could hear the others fighting, she just couldn't see them.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, running to her friend, an unconscious Kirara in her arms. "The smell got to her. InuYasha is out to." No one was surprised at the news, and Kagome nodded, understanding what Sango was asking. For the most part, Kagome only fought if she had to, and that wasn't often. She was a last resort that stood by and protected the children. Its all she really knew how to.

Sesshomaru was teaching her, but she was still only learning the basics of sword work. It would be some time before they moved onto her reiki. She understand his time frame he set for her, but right now she was really wishing she could do more than just stand here and wait.

"Give her to Shippo. Were is Ah-un?" Kagome asked, listening to the sounds of Miroku fighting alone. She really hoped he didn't use his wind tunnel for this fight. That monster couldn't be healthy. They didn't need the set back right now, plus she always worried for her friends.

"Ah-Un couldn't handle the smell either. We put InuYasha on his back, and sent him away for now. Its better if we don't have to worry about them." Sango answered, handing Kiara to Shippo's out stretched hands. "Stay here, we'll be back." With that Sango removed hiraikotsu from her back, and ran towards the noise, leaving Kagome alone to protect two children, a neko yokai, and a dog. Kagome could only hope she did her job.

A low growl beside her caused her to look down, and she frowned at what she saw. Titan was still standing beside her, but it was clear to see the smell was affecting him as well. He was a mortal dog at the moment, but even they had enhanced senses. Especially those that resided in the nose. At least Sesshomaru wasn't a demon at the moment.

That then brought her to another thought, and her head snapped to Shippo expecting to see him suffering as well. Imagine his surprise when she saw him looking at her expectantly, not scared in the slightest. Rin was standing behind him, cowering down while Kirara was in her lap unconscious.

"Shippo, how is the smell not hurting you?" She asked, gaining the attention of Titan as well. The dog looked to the fox, and growled at how simple the kitsune was. Sesshomaru had always had respect for foxes. They had the ability to manipulate magic in any they wanted to, but right now he really wished he was a fox. At least he wouldn't have to smell this stench.

"Fox magic, gome. I'm a natural prankster. Normally, I would make the air smell, but this time, I'm taking away the smell. It's the opposite." He explained. Kagome still didn't quite understand, and she knew it was because this was a demon thing, something she had no knowledge of, but his ability might just come in handy.

"Can you do that for others?" Kagome asked, hearing the sound of the demon getting closer. She really wanted to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't going to pass out. If something happened to her, he could get the children away and to safety until InuYasha found them.

"I can try?" He replied, his face full of concentration. A few beads of sweat formed on his brow, but he continued to push his magic outward. He was still untrained, and the bit of practicing he had been working on didn't help all that much. But in this case, it helped enough. He was able to push the scent of roses out past him to circle around the group. Everyone took in a deep breath of clean air, relieved that the smell was gone. At least for now.

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome praised, turning back to the woods and drawing her bow once again. It had fallen while she talked to Shippo, but she quickly raised it up, knowing the demon had somehow gotten past Miroku and Sango. She hoped her friends were okay, but for the moment she couldn't worry about it. She had to protect Shippo and Rin.

"Shippo. If something happens to me, I want you to take Rin and Kirara somewhere safe. Titan will go with you. When your safe, stay there until InuYasha can find you." Kagome ordered, ignoring the growl at her side. She believed in Sesshomaru completely but at the moment he was a mortal dog, and whatever was heading towards them was a demon. The hard truth is, Sesshomaru didn't really stand a chance.

"Miko, I am the one who is supposed to protect you." Sesshomaru snapped, snarling as the creature came into view. He had no idea what he was looking at. He prided himself in knowledge of demons and other creatures around him, but this… this wasn't natural.

It was a giant blob of muk, larger than ah-Un, but brainless. It had beady eyes, that was almost covered by whatever it was that it was made of. A gaping mouth, its breath so putrid it could be seen to the naked eye. Two arms came out from the body, made of the same slime the rest of it was. There was no intelligence in this creature what so ever. In fact, it seemed to simply be walking around, minding its own business.

However, while being brainless and sliding around, it seemed to pick up anything in its path. Their were a few bones, as well as trash and foliage floating around in. the purple grey slime. Including a monk and slayer who looked petrified to be stuck inside of such a creature. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru wondered how they were breathing, but didn't question it. They were alive. But they wouldn't be for long.

As the creature slid its way over something, that something died. Their was a clear trail of dead underbrush showing the path the slim had taken, and Kagome knew she needed to get her friends out of the demon as soon as possible. Already their clothing were now sporting holes in them, and soon, they would have no protection left.

Kagome raised up her arrow but hesitated. If she just shot into the demon, she could hit one of her friends. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. How did she kill something without hurting her friends. There had to be something she was missing, something that would tell her everything she needed to know.

Then she sensed it. The pulse deep within the creature. It tugged at her soul, wanting her to come closer, and she knew the feeling. She had come quite accustomed to it through her travels. Her hand absentmindedly grasped at the necklace around her neck. The little glass jar that held her shards. The very shards she hated.

"He's got a jewel shard." Kagome mumbled, looking over the demon that was still heading towards her. His hand grabbing onto a tree and sucking the life out of it. The tree withered and folded over on itself. It looked as if it had been sucked completely dry. Simultaneously the demon grew in size, now towering over the group still in the clearing.

It was then Kagome spotted the shard. It was on the demons head, outside of the slime, but still stuck. He could have accidentally rolled over it, or the jewel could be what created the demon in the first place. It was like with the ink master. The ink was alive and evil because of the jewel. The only way she would know the truth, was if she got the shard away from the creature.

"Rin, take this." Kagome said, throwing her bow and arrows to Rin who looked startled. She heard Sesshomaru calling after her, wondering what she was up to, but she ignored him. She gave him no choice but to stay by the children and protect them as she ran off, searching for what she needed.

She needed to be far away from Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara for what she was going to try. She had done this once before, and woke up two days later in her bedroom. Her mother forbid her from trying again, and Kagome agreed. When she had done it, she had used so much of her energy she nearly killed herself, and destroyed her home in the future. She had started a fire because there was so much energy, but this time she had to control it.

She had to figure out a way to keep her reiki under control so she could protect her family. Finding what she needed, she grabbed the rock, tested its wait and stuffed it into her pocket. After that she grabbed a handful of smaller rocks and chucked the first one at the creature. It him him in the eye and it roared, telling Kagome it could feel pain.

"Hey! You big over grown Pokemon, come and get me!" She yelled, throwing another small rock, and hitting the demon in the face again. It turned towards her, and she was sure she saw aggravation in its face. So it may be brainless and not have a purpose, but he still had emotions.

"Fool! You cannot take him on your own!" Sesshomaru shouted in her head, panic in her voice and she took off running, getting the demon to chase her down.

"If I lose control get everyone out of here, Titan!' Kagome yelled, knowing he could hear her. She heard his angry howl and smirked. She was surprised to get such a reaction out of him, but something inside of her tingled at the thought.

Her mind turned to the almost kiss, and she wished she had been able to feel his lips at least once. Now that they were awake he would realize he almost made a mistake and would never fall for that again. This demon took away the chance of a lifetime. She was still in love with InuYasha, she couldn't deny that, but she had eyes to. Sesshomaru was a hottie, and she would have liked to be able to say that she kissed him at least once, but she was okay with knowing that they were at least friends. They had to be for him to share that much with her.

Grabbing the rock in her pocket, she focused while running through the woods. She could hear the demon behind her, knocking down trees and destroying everything in its path. The rock grew hot in her hand, but she didn't feel any pain. Instead, she felt her energy draining from her, causing her feet to slow and exhaustion to peak its ugly face out.

She pushed on though, not stopping until she was panting, and her heart beating frantically in her chest. She wobbled as she leaned against the tree, her eyes focused on the glowing pink rock in her hand. This was her only chance. If she failed at this, she let everyone down. That wasn't a possibility to her. She had to save her friends, no matter what.

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled, eyes snapping to the demon still charging in her direction. She launched the hard stone at the creature. It took the last of her energy, and the swing was so powerful it sent her to the ground. She couldn't even see if she had it the demon or not. Instead she let the blackness overcome her, and the last thing she heard was an angry and nonhuman scream.

…CBCH…

"She did it!' Wakanda shouted, jumping in her excitement and Satori shook her head, angry at her own eyes for watching the other females breast bounce with the woman's excitement. Those things really couldn't be natural could they? No. Wakanda had to of cast some kind of spell to enhance them.

"Stop staring at my tits and look at your water pool. The miko killed it!" Wakanda shouted again, and Satori rolled her eyes at her friends excitement.

"Do you think I cannot see. Then again, your breast do tend to get in the way." Satori grumbled, her eyes looking over the scene happing hundreds of miles away. The miko had hit the demon exactly where she needed to destroying it, and saving her friends.

It was impressive to say the least, but what really astounded Satori was the amount of power the miko had released. She had not seen power like that since before Midoriko. The demon was not only annihilated, it was pulverized. It exploded into little bits, before vanishing into then air. The explosion sent out a shock wave of pure white reiki healing any damage the demon had caused, wiping away any stench and making it as if the group had never been attacked in the first place.

The demon slayer and the monk were the first to realize the miko had sacrificed herself, and were by her side instantly. Sesshomaru had brought the children to the miko and Satori was as surprised by his protectiveness as she was Kagome's strength. When he realized the miko was hurt, he stood over her, growling at anyone who got close, including the kit and human child. That was something only to happen when instinct has taken over, and it told Satori so much more than she ever thought possible.

"She'll be the one to break the spell." Satori remarked, her hand playing with her silky white hair as she continued to watched the scene. The half breed and dragon had reappeared at this point, and it looked as if the hanyou was going to start a fight with Sesshomaru.

"Its already starting to break. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so protective at the moment. For the most part mortal Inu will only protect for so much. A mortal Inu would back away when even a half demon threatens it, but not Sesshomaru. That is id yokai instinct, protecting a mate." Wakanda agreed, amazed that Sesshomaru had been able to find the woman he needed to break the spell. She truly believed there was no one out there for the cold lord, but she could admit she was glad she was wrong.

"It seems m plan will work well." Satori smirked, glad that she interfered. She had worried that she lost her son completely, but now she knew everything would be okay. It would be challenging and a fight, but it would all be okay in the end.

"Maybe I should start a match making service." The mage stated, excitement in her eyes before waving her arms out wide. "For just one large fee, find your soul mate within a year. No guarantees or refunds."

"Selling is not your strong point. You literally just scared away everyone who may have been interested." Satori deadpanned, her eyes still watching the group her son was now apart of. The slayer had come between the lord and hanyou, and somehow talked them both down. Kagome was now on Ah-Un with the slayer, and the three were flying off towards the village they calmed home. They rest would travel back on foot.

"What ever. You used it."

"It was my idea. You simply casted the spell." Satori scoffed, eyeing her friend with mock hate. 'You are impossible, you realize this, yes?" Satori watched as Wakanda spun around suddenly, her breast bouncing, and Satori growled. Why are her eyes stuck on that woman's breast.

"What are you going to do about the elders. They won't be happy with who he has chosen." The mage worried, her face furrowed in thought. The mages, despised hanyou and humans, especially miko's and monk. They used miko's and monks as slaves to get other demons to listen to every word they had to say. They wouldn't allow Kagome to be the lady of the west without a fight.

"He did not chose Kagome, fate did. When the spell is broken I will tel them what occurred, and even they cannot fight the gods." Satori replied confidently, though she wasn't so sure herself. The elders would try and find some kind of loophole, but she planned to look through their laws, and make sure they couldn't use anything against Kagome.

Her son had the opportunity to be happy, and she wasn't going to let anything come between that. She was a mother, and a mother fought to keep her children safe and happy. While he may think she doesn't care, she is still going to do her part to ensure Sesshomaru gets his mate and family that he deserves. And no one could stop a determined mother. She wouldn't allow it.

…sSs…

So real life is a bitch right now. I'm surprised I was able to get this out to be honest, but I did. Hopefully is not to horrible, and you all enjoy it.

I do not own pokemon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Miko" Came a growl, forcing Kagome to twist her face in concentration. She had no idea where she was at the moment. She felt off, frozen in time. Her limbs seemed to carry the weight of gravity on them, so they couldn't be moved. Still that baritone voice called to her, making her want to at least open her eyes.

"I will not tell you again miko. You _will_ open your eyes." Snapped the voice again, and Kagome groaned this time, turning her head towards the very agitated male. She could have sworn she heard a breathe of relief hit her ears, but she was still so unsure about her surroundings. It wasn't until she felt the soft caress of a large and calloused hand that she began to gain more control over her body.

The touch from the male seemed to awaken her with each passing second. His finger tips trailed from her small chin, raising up until they rested just beside her eye and his large palm was cupping her face. She turned into the warmth, noticing how it seemed to warm her deeply inside and cause her heart to beat much faster than it had before. Without even realizing it, her hand shakily reached up, grasping at the back of his fingers.

"Let me see those eyes, Kagome." The voice whispered gently, and this time she knew he was relieved. She tightened her eyelids once again, scrunching her face, before she blinked the sting from her eyes. The light from the sky was bright and it hurt, but soon a figure blocked even that, letting her blue eyes rest on golden.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, her memory slowly starting to return to her. She had fought off that demon. Given everything she had of herself to make sure her friends and family were safe. Now, she was in the dream world with Sesshomaru and she had no idea what happened after she lost consciousness. "the demon?"

"There is no demon." Sesshomaru answered, pulling his hand away from the miko's face and ignoring the regret of that action that formed. Now wasn't the time to be doing any kind of deep thinking. Kagome had finally awoken, and she was his top priority. "You succeeded with your goal, though you have angered all in the group."

"Even you?" Kagome asked, pushing herself up slowly from the ground. Sesshomaru sat back on the soft grass, his eyes now hard and narrowed as he eyed her. He didn't need to reply for her to know that he was angry. "Why is everyone so mad? Did I do something bad?"

"You sacrificed yourself." Sesshomaru snapped, his fangs snarling at her careless actions. She acted as if nothing had happened, as if her life didn't matter. On one side, it was noble and should be respected but on another, he didn't like the idea of life without her. He had no idea why that was, but he knew at this moment he had been extremely worried for the miko.

"Did I die?" Kagome asked calmly. She honestly had no idea, but as long as everyone was safe then she was okay with her death. If her death meant safety for the others, she wouldn't ever complain about her life being cut short.

"You foolish woman!" Sesshomaru roared, causing Kagome to jump and turn her attention back to him. He was now crouched down, looking as if he wanted to pounce and eat her. She had no idea what she had done, but she clearly upset the western lord.

"Wait a minute! What did I do?" She asked, completely unsure of why his mood was so sour. She didn't even have time to react as a large body was suddenly over hers, holding her down. One large hand held her wrist above her head, the other cupped her chin and wouldn't let her move. She caught one glimpse of gold before she suddenly felt hard and soft lips covering hers.

The action caused a gasp to rush from her mouth, giving the demon above her the access he wanted. He wasted no time in diving in and tasting her mouth for the very first time. He was desperate. He needed to know that she was still alive and this wasn't some horrible dream that he would wake up from. So as her taste burst across his tongue he growled in appreciation. She was just as sweet as he thought she would be.

He had no idea when it happened, but after her fight with the demon, his thoughts on the human changed. She hadn't thought twice about giving up her life for the others. She hadn't cared that she would live no more as long as everyone was safe. Then he got to see her power first hand. He knew she was strong, much stronger than the dead miko. He hadn't realized just how deep that power went. Not only did she kill her opponent, she healed any damage caused to the surrounding area. That was a deep and old magic he hadn't heard of since Midoriko.

Then in the two weeks she had been lying unconscious his thoughts began to change. She was no longer the human woman who he owed for helping him. She was a strong and powerful companion that he could see as an ally and even a friend. It didn't stop there. Soon his thoughts changed again, and he saw the two of them being much closer, intimate even. Bedding a human didn't even disgust him. He began to crave it, and the longer it took for her to wake up, the worse it became for him. He didn't think he had the energy to fight it anymore. He couldn't explain, and probably never could, but it was still there.

The first night she was unconscious he made himself sleep, thinking she would be there. He was wrong, and every-night after that, the loneliness began to grow and grow until it was unbearable. He dreaded sleeping after a few days, but his mortal body made him. Finally on this night her body reappeared and she finally opened her eyes. Now he just hoped that she would wake with him in the morning.

His grip on her wrist tightened as her tongue hesitantly met his, giving in to what he wanted and joining the kiss. He could tell she was inexperienced and perhaps even embarrassed and that realization caused his blood to ignite in his veins. He growled once more, pushing himself deeper against her and feeling her warmth seep into his skin. He knew they couldn't progress past this, but he wanted to. And it was becoming difficult to stop. He had no idea how she truly felt about him. He had lost control at her thoughts regarding her life, and took what he wanted as his.

So reluctantly he pulled away, leaving them both breathless with swollen lips. Unable to resist he placed one last kiss on the corner of her mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. It was all he could do at the moment not to strip her down there. Instead, he pulled away completely, falling to his behind in a dignified heap. Kagome continued to lay motionless for a few seconds wondering what had just happened.

Confusion lay heavy on her mind as she panted. Currently she had her thighs pressed tightly together, trying to alleviate an ache she had never felt before. It was deep and strong and damn near made her pull Sesshomaru back on top of her. She had felt his length against her thigh, and she bit her lip to keep her whimper inside. The problem with her feeling this way towards Sesshomaru was the problem she had everyday in her life. InuYasha.

Didn't she love him before the battle with the demon? Yes, she had decided to let him go, but surely it couldn't have happened that fast. Was Sesshomaru going to be her rebound? No, what she just felt was deeper than anything her and InuYasha had ever felt before. Even the few times InuYasha had kissed her, while she had been excited, it felt cold compared to Sesshomaru's lips on hers. What did that mean? What did she feel for InuYasha, and more importantly, what did she feel for Sesshomaru.

"Miko, risking your life to save others is noble, however, perhaps next time you should think of the others in your pack." Sesshomaru stated, his demeanor back to that of the calm demon lord, and suddenly she wanted to punch him. Because while she still couldn't feel her knees, he was standing above her, looking bored while waiting for her to stand. And all the while, chastising her. "They would be unhappy with your demise, would they not?"

Kagome sighed, knowing what he said was true, but still. Most of her pack would grieve, but they would survive and eventually forget about her. She still would give her life if it meant they survived. She knew better than to tell Sesshomaru that though. However, a part of her was tempted to see if he would react that same way as before.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Sesshomaru disappeared from in front of her suddenly and she felt as if the earth fell from beneath her. Her surroundings abruptly bleed black and she floated in nothingness for what felt like minutes, before she was opening her eyes and seeing the top of kaeda's hut.

The first sounds to register in her ears was that of a snarling dog, and a cussing InuYasha. She sat up quickly, ignoring Sango and Miroku's gasp, and turned to the brothers. Sesshomaru had ahold of InuYasha's arm and had his teeth sunk into the half demon's flesh. InuYasha had been knocked to the ground and was trying to protect himself from an enraged dog.

"Titan! InuYasha!" She shouted, causing both males to look her way and freeze all motion between them. Titan reacted first, releasing his hold on InuYasha and licked the blood from his lips as he settled himself beside Kagome. His hunches touched her leg, and hesitantly she reached out, placing her fingers deep in his fur. Before, she had never been able to touch him, but something had changed while she was asleep and while she wasn't sure what it was, so far, she had no problems with it.

"He smells of death…and life." Titan said in her head, and Kagome sighed. Two things had been confirmed in that one sentence, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. It hurt. There was a pang in her heart, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Because that one sentence told Kagome that InuYasha had gone to see Kikyou while she was unconscious, and that Kikyou was pregnant.

"I'm going to kill that fucking mutt." InuYasha yelled, jumping up from his downed position and charging towards Titan. He didn't get far, before a very tired and emotionally drained "sit" hit his ears, and just inches from the pure white dog he was slammed into the ground, twitching from the hardest impact he had ever felt. Which was telling in itself. Kagome hadn't even shouted the command in anger, and still that was one of her worst.

"I think…" Kagome started, her eyes narrowing in anger and acceptance. "I think you should go back to Kikyou, InuYasha." Miroku and Sango gasped, as Shippo kicked dirt in InuYasha's direction, they had suspected, but didn't know for sure until now.

"What about the jewels, Wench?" InuYasha shouted through the dirt in his mouth.

Kagome let out a dry laugh, rubbing her hands over her face. "You always said Kikyou was better and stronger than me, right? So, why can't she find them?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through Titan's fur as he growled towards the hanyou. "Besides, i'm not saying forever, InuYasha. I'm going to go home for a week. Go to school, replenish our supplies, and just… think. We will continue looking for the shards then."

"Keh. Whatever. You better be back by then, or I'm coming after you." InuYasha, threatened, standing from his pit. He had no idea what was going on with Kagome. He had been worried sick while she was unconscious. Yes, he had gone to Kikyou, but he didn't have a choice in that matter any longer. And for some unknown reason, he felt Kagome knew that as well. Right now, she scared him. He felt like he was losing her, and he couldn't let that happen. But pushing her wasn't going to help either, so instead, he needed to back off, and give her some time. And if he did things correctly, he could get what he really wanted. So with a growl towards Titan, he turned and left.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh when he was gone and turned to the rest of her friends. "I'm sorry I worried all of you." She smiled genuinely, and Shippo launched himself into her arms, his tail wagging in happiness. Rin moved herself closer to Kagome, not yet accepting the older woman completely, but enough that Kagome was a cherished friend.

And everyone noticed how much easier it was to breathe with InuYasha gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thoughts and Answers

Kagome sighed as she laid on her bed, the softness lost on her as she relaxed. Normally she would be happy to be home and able to get a break from the other world, but this time, not so much. Her mind wouldn't leave the two males behind, and even now, she was stuck thinking about them. She was more confused than she had ever been.

She knew she had to let InuYasha go, that hadn't changed. But what shocked her was how quickly it seemed he was fading from her heart. It had only been a few weeks since she decided to let Kikyou and InuYasha be, and in those weeks, it was as if InuYasha had hardly been important to her. Wasn't he her first love? She thought with every being in her body that, that had been the case, but now she wasn't so sure.

Yes, she still felt a pang of hurt when InuYasha went to see Kikyou, or she caught him looking longingly away from the group when he couldn't go to her, but not like it should. It upset her because of her pride. She didn't have much of it at all, but she still thought she was better than something dead that steals souls to be able to walk on this earth, but, according to InuYasha she wasn't. That was what hurt. Every time he went to her or wanted to, she was reminded that she was less than a pile of dead soil. She felt useless and inferior, and that wasn't something she had ever had to bother with before she met InuYasha.

That didn't sit well with her. Turning on her bed, she bent her elbow and used it as a pillow, staring at the wall. Before InuYasha, she had never thought so low of herself. Before she had never realized it, but now that he no longer had a hold on her she was able to see things she hadn't been able to before. Her self-image was one of them. She used to think herself pretty. Not so much that she became arrogant, but enough that she was perfectly okay with her image. Now she can't even wear the miko robes of the past without feeling like Kikyou looks better in them than she does, and that is just ridiculous.

In reality, she needs to wear Kimonos of some sort while in the past. Going around wearing her school uniform gets expensive. She is always coming home and having to sew up a hole or buy a new outfit. And if she simply wore a kimono of the past, that could fix everything. But it was hard for her to do so. She didn't want to be copying Kikyou even more than she already was. She sighed again, and ran a hand through her hair. Was she copying Kikyou? She knew realistically, she shouldn't care what the other woman did, but she had been pining after InuYasha for so long and competing with her incarnation, it was ingrained in her to try and beat the dead miko. Even if she felt she never could.

An exasperated groan left her and she flopped back to her back. This is what she meant. She was in her time, supposed to be relaxing, and her mind had gone back to Kikyou. InuYasha had ruined any self-esteem she had in herself, and she wasn't okay with that. She knew any male worth having would build up their significant other, not tear them down. Still though, she wondered if she was getting over InuYasha too quick. She always thought it would take longer.

Raising her hand, she brought her fingers to her lips and pressed against them. She still felt Sesshomaru's lips against hers. Sesshomaru alone was enough of a reason for her to be confused. Not only was she still looking for a way to break his curse, she now had to wonder what was going through his head, and what the hell he meant to her. That kiss… She had never been kissed like that before. It literally left her weak and panting, and she wanted more. So much more. She could barely even explain it. But this was Sesshomaru she was kissing. The human hating demon lord of the west. He despised every human other than Rin, and Kagome was definitely a human. So why did Sesshomaru kiss her?

After that kiss, he had started acting strange towards her, even as Titan. He was being careless in keeping his identity a secret, and she had to play dumb to keep him from realizing. She was still waiting on him to come to her about that, and she had a feeling it would be soon. Earlier today she literally had to set up a trap for him to keep him from following her to the well. He'll be angry when she goes to sleep, but she couldn't risk him finding out about the future. If he knew that demons didn't exist… well, she didn't want to think about that.

She had no idea what Sesshomaru meant to her at this point, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. Ultimately, she was still angry at the entire InuYasha situation even if he was out of her heart. She didn't know if she wanted to even remotely think about another male. Let alone a full demon that despised her very kind. But he was the one to kiss her, wasn't he? Maybe he doesn't hate her kind as much as she thought. Or maybe she was just special. No that wasn't it. She had no answers what so ever, and that was tiring. Maybe she should just find a nice human boy to be with. She chuckled at that. That was too boring.

"Kagome?" Hatomi called softly, her knuckles tapping on the door. She stood in the door way, looking at her daughter and smiled. Kagome was now at an age where things started to become confusing and Hatomi had waited for this day for some time. Her little girl was growing up, and she was one step closer to bringing home some grandkids for Hatomi to spoil.

"Yea, mom." Kagome replied, sitting up on the bed. Her long hair fell to lower back, and tickled the small amount of skin that peaked from under her shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hatomi asked, walking to Kagome's computer chair and sitting down. She waited patiently on Kagome to speak, hoping that her daughter would confide in her. She would never push Kagome into speaking about it if she didn't want to, but Hatomi could hope.

With a sigh, Kagome began. "It's InuYasha and his brother?"

"Brother?"

"Half-brother. They hate each other. At least somewhat. I think it goes deeper than that. I think most of it is actually a miscommunication on both parts." Kagome explained, picking at her bed spread.

"And this is what is bothering you?" Hatomi asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Kagome blushed, and looked away from her mother. "No… As you know… InuYasha couldn't choose between Kikyou and me…"

"And I assume he chose if his brother is in this equation." Hatomi supplied, and Kagome nodded.

"Yea. I'm not upset. I mean I was, but not anymore. Its been awhile since this has happened. Well before I was injured in the past." Hatomi nodded at her daughter, really not wanting to think about that. Those few weeks Kagome went missing was the scariest of her life. Luckily Kagome continued on. "I don't know mom. I have no idea what I feel for Sesshomaru, but I feel like its too soon to be over InuYasha.

"Well, the heart knows best. Kagome, I adore InuYasha. You know that. He has had a terrible childhood, and that has led him to the adult he is today. He will always have a place in this family, no matter what. But I never thought he was husband material." Hatomi admitted, holding up her hand as her shocked daughter began to ask a question. "He is grown, but he has the emotional stability of a boy. He isn't ready to settle down and have a wife, let alone have a family. And I knew one day, you, a woman who has always been mature for her age would notice this. And you have."

"As far as the time taken to get over InuYasha… you can't judge something like that based on what other people tell you. They can't tell you how your heart will work. Most likely once you accepted that nothing would become of you and InuYasha, you started to see every little flaw that made him not for you. And with each short coming, your heart pushed him out more and more."

"That makes it sound like he is a horrible person." Kagome grumbled. What her mother said made sense, but she didn't know how she felt felt about that.

"Not at all. InuYasha is a wonderful boy, and he is perfect for someone. Just not you." Hatomi chuckled, watching as Kagome's shoulders relaxed. She could see how just this talk had helped Kagome to relax, however… "Now, tell me about this brother."

Kagome tensed immediately again. And this time, Hatomi really thought Kagome was going to clam up and not speak anymore, but luckily the older woman didn't have to worry about, because Kagome opened up more than she ever thought.

"It started because he is cursed…" And Hatomi listened, surprised yet amused at the older brothers situation. She didn't know how she would react to being turned into a dog, and having dreams with someone she barely knew. But as she watched Kagome talk about Sesshomaru, she saw a light coming from her daughter that she had never seen before. Kagome was damn near glowing, and Hatomi couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched. It was clear the bond between Kagome and Sesshomaru was strong and was only going to grow stronger.

"I can't wait to meet him." Hatomi cut in, laughing as her daughter blushed prettily

…CBCH…

A week later brought Kagome on the other side of the well. She sat atop of it, looking at the unchanged nature around her. She took a deep breath, breathing in the clean air. She loved this time and she hoped when they finally defeated Naraku, she would be able to keep traveling back and forth, but she knew that was unlikely. She would most likely have to choose, and she had no idea what to do.

"You are late." A deep voice sounded in her head, and she smiled, looking towards the large white dog that was staring her down.

"By three minutes." She argued, reaching out to pet Titans head as he approached her. He rubbed against her, and they took comfort in each others warmth.

"You are dressed differently." Sesshomaru commented, looking at the miko's attire, and Kagome blushed. She had finally worked up the nerve to buy a few sets of Kimonos. She was tired of ruining her school uniforms. Luckily she was on her last year of high school, but still. The Kimonos she bought are supposed to be durable, and the hide the suit she had on underneath. It was much like Sango's outfit. When she needed to fight, all she had to do was shed her outer layer, and she was much more agile.

"I know what the villagers call me behind my back. Plus this helps me to blend in more." She explained, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The villagers are fools." Sesshomaru replied vehemently, before turning away from her slightly. "The look suits you."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, blushing again as she petting the dogs head. She ran her fingers through his soft fur, causing his tail to wag in the process. Though as soon as he realized he growled and tucked his tail beneath him. She couldn't help but to chuckle at his antics.

"Tell me, Miko, do you know who this one is?" He asked suddenly making Kagome narrow her eyes in confusion. She hadn't expected this conversation so quickly, but she was glad it was here. It meant he was beginning to trust her.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed, and Sesshomaru turned towards her, cocking his head.

"How long have you known."

"Since you first spoke to me after rolling down a hill." She explained, and smirked at his dead panned expression. The great Sesshomaru doesn't roll down a hill.

"You did not speak of it." Sesshomaru commented. His mind was going a million miles an hour though. Kagome had, had every chance to hurt him, even degrade him, but instead, she chose to keep his secret. She kept him safe from InuYasha and everyone else and had no reason to do so. It caused him to pull towards her even more. Currently his heart was thumping in his chest, and he had no idea why. But it never failed to do so when he was around the miko.

"You had your reasons fro keeping it a secret. I wanted you to know that you could trust me, so I didn't say anything. But you're lucky only I can hear you. Your voice isn't easily forgettable." Kagome admitted, then looked at Sesshomaru, surprised to see his lips drawn back in a terrifying snarl. She realized quickly though, that was his way of Smiling, and she knew he was about to aggravate her again.

"You remember what this ones voice sounded like Kagome, I can't help but to wonder why?" He asked, his voice giving away his tone. She knew if he was in his humanoid form, he would have a shit eating grin plastered to his face.

Kagome blushed and stood from the well. "We should get back to the others." There was no way she was answering that question. Sesshomaru's voice was enough to cause a chill travel down her spine. Nope. He didn't need anymore of an ego boost. "Come on, puppy." Kagome called, like she would call a pet.

That smile fell quickly from Sesshomaru's face as he growled. The launched himself after Kagome as she squealed and took off running towards the village. Her laugh was left behind in that clearing, leaving an air of happiness that others could feel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Open Eyes, but Still Unseeing.

The atmosphere in the group was tense. Enough so that it affected the air you breathed. InuYasha stood before everyone, his eyes narrowed and ready for the confrontation that he knew would be happening in just a few short moments. He just hoped Kagome understood. He no longer had a choice in the matter. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Looking at the blue eyed woman, he took in the way she sat next to Titan, how her hand was almost permanently stuck tp the damn dog. He didn't even think she noticed, but Titan did. Often the dog would look at him, and InuYasha could just tell the mutt was gloating. As if the dog knew InuYasha was losing Kagome. But that didn't make sense either, because Kagome was human, and there was no way she could like a dog. But then again, the two could talk to each other without anyone really listening. Sure Kagome had to speak, but she had pretty much perfected the silent whisper. Titan could hear her, but InuYasha couldn't. That was saying something considering he was a demon.

No. There was something more going on with those too, and he vowed to figure it out. There was no way he was going to lose Kagome to a mutt. InuYasha had his theories, but he had no way to prove it. Plus, he wasn't even sure how his theory could be possible. First Kagome finds a random dog in the woods, and they have some sort of connection that allows that same dog to speak into her mind, then Kagome starts having dreams with Sesshomaru, and its all enough to make InuYasha wonder. Is Titan Sesshomaru? If that was the case, how did the bastard get turned into a mortal dog, and why would he go to Kagome for help. There are too many questions, and not enough answers. Of course getting those answers will be impossible.

Even if he just flat out asked, he didn't think Kagome would tell him the truth. That only made his heart feel as if it cramped up. Before, Kagome would never lie to him. She didn't have it in her, and he counted on that. Now though, he wasn't so sure. It knew Kagome had turned away from him. He was losing her, and it hurt. He wasn't completely sure why either. Yes, Kikyou was a part of his life, but only out of obligation. A certain part of him still loved the dead yet alive woman, but no where near how much he loved Kagome. He wanted Kagome to be his, but he had to keep Kikyou as well. Was it too much that she be a bit more understanding, and let him have both.

"What have you called us here for, InuYasha?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence that formed around the group. InuYasha never called meetings, and they dreaded what this was for. It could only mean something bad.

"Kikyou is pregnant." InuYasha stated. At this point it was best to get it out in the open .Beating around the bush wouldn't accomplish anything, and they would all know soon enough.

"Pregnant?" Sango repeated, then looked to Kagome to make sure her sister was okay. Sango couldn't imagine how the woman was taking the news. But to everyones surprise, Kagome seemed to be okay. She was whispering to Titan, and something he most have said made her smirk before she looked back towards the others.

"I'm okay guys. I've known for awhile." Kagome admitted, and the group was shocked for a second time already. Kagome had known, and she hadn't told anyone.

"How the hell did you know wench?" InuYasha asked. He didn't know what was worse ,that Kagome already knew, or that she barely had a reaction. Anger, sorrow, anything like that and he knew he still had a chance with her. But indifference… that was a different story.

"Well, Sesshomaru accidentally told me while I was asleep one night. He mentioned that mating season had passed, and that it was weird I wasn't mated to you. Then he said that a baby is almost always conceived during that time. Then Titan could smell it on you every-time you came back from seeing Kikyou." Kagome explained with a shrug of her shoulders. The fact that she didn't care was hurting InuYasha more than Kikyou being pregnant was hurting Kagome. The roles were starting to be reversed, and InuYasha didn't like it one bit.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shippo asked, glaring towards InuYasha after he posed his question. "Obviously Inubaka is stupid. We are used to him keeping secrets, but why you, Gome?"

"This wasn't my place to tell Shippo. I wasn't even supposed to know about it. If InuYasha wanted to keep it a secret forever, that is his choice. As long as if doesn't effect us." Kagome explained. The others in the group understood her reason, and knew it was a Kagome thing to do. But they still wished they would have known.

"How is that even possible? She's dead?" Sango asked. And everyone grew silent. Even Kagome was surprised she hadn't thought of that small factor. How can someone with a clay body become pregnant. She didn't even have the functioning organs to conceive a child.

"That's a good question InuYasha." Kagome said softly, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"She ain't dead, ya bitch. She's walkin around, ain't she." InuYasha grumbled, angry at the way the group was reacting. Other than Kagome he had hoped his friends would be happy that he was going to be a father.

"Only because she steals the souls of others." Kagome argued, internally pleaded for InuYasha to see the wisdom she was trying to say. "Her body is clay. There is no flesh. No flesh, means she doesn't have the means to have babies."

"You don't know anything. When was the last time you have even seen her, huh." The half demon retorted. He looked towards Sango and Miroku for help, but it seemed they were all on Kagome's side.

"What does seeing her have to do with anything. As long as she still has her soul collectors, that is all I need to know. InuYasha.." Kagome paused, dread filling her stomach. She had a very bad feeling about this pregnancy. "Please. You have to see it. This doesn't make sense. Kikyou has to be up to something. Shes been known to work with Naraku before, how do you know this isn't something they planned."

"Shut up, Wench!" InuYasha snarled so loud, it caused Kagome to flinch and Titan to setp in front of the shocked miko. The half demon growled for a second more before looking away from the group. This hadn't gone as he planned. "I told all of you because tomorrow she will be joining our group. She needs to be protected more than ever now."

"This is what she wants! You're playing right into her hand, InuYasha. Bringing her into this group means naraku now has inside information! Why can't you open your eyes, you are putting us all in danger!" Kagome stood, yelling at the hanyou in the hopes to make him see reason. She didn't think it would work, but she had to try.

"Your only saying that cause your jealous, Gome. But you don't have anything to worry about." InuYasha said calmly, glad to finally see some emotion from the miko. This is what he had been looking for.

"Are you serious?" Kagome squealed, her anger getting the best of her. With a stomp of her foot, and a one word command, InuYasha was eating dirt and cussing up a storm. "Let me tell you one thing InuYasha. Any feelings I had for you are long gone. They have been since the moment I found out she was pregnant. Even if that baby isn't yours, there will never be anything between you and I. You are bringing the enemy too us, and you are too selfish to see it. I suggest you go to your clay woman and not come back for the rest of the night. If not, I will sit you so hard you will go through this earth and end up in another country!"

At that, Kagome stomped off, grabbing the hands of Shippo and Rin. She only made it a few more seconds before she stopped and turned to the crater once more. "If she even dares to look at one of us funny, I will send her back to where she belongs."

"As if, bitch. Kikyou has always been stronger than you." InuYasha retorted, before standing from his crater. He looked at the woman he lost, watched her huddle the children around her, and sit beside the damn dog. It was as if she was protecting Shippo and Rin, and that sight pissed InuYasha off even more. She has no reason to act like Kikyou would ever harm any of them. They will all just have to see. And with that last though, InuYasha ignored all of the others and ran to Kikyou, and their unborn child.

"Kagome…" Sango started, her eyes trouble as her and miroku joined the miko and dog. "Would… would you really kill Kikyou?"

Kagome was silent for a moment before she let out a deep sigh. "No, I wouldn't. If she really is pregnant, I couldn't harm the baby. Right now, he or she is innocent. And I couldn't take a normal life, let alone an innocent one."

Sango nodded. She wasn't sure what she wanted Kagome's answer to be, but she had to know anyway. Looking back towards the woods where InuYasha disappeared, she knew that soon, InuYasha was going to make a grave mistake.

…CBCH…

Kagome fell back to the ground, emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. She was supposed to be sleeping at this time, but instead she had spent the last few hours training with Sesshomaru. He showed no mercy. First they spent time meditating. He wanted her to completely clear her mind, which seemed to be an impossible task to do. There was way to much on her mind to be able to not think. So after an hour of that, he told her to stand, gave her a bow and arrow he had made from the dreams surrounding, and taught her the proper way to shoot. However, once she had her technique down he made her shoot the bow two hundred times, and by the end, her finger tips were bleeding.

Now? Well now she just got her ass handed too her by a stick. Apparently Sesshomaru thought it was a good idea to learn how to properly use a sword as well. And much like the bow and arrow, once she had the technique down, he didn't hold back. She was now having to defend herself against the strongest demon in japan. Her rear was going to be bruised from the amount of times he sit her flying backwards. And all with a stick.

"That will be enough for tonight. You did well, Miko." Sesshomaru praised, looking at the fallen and panting woman.

Kagome let out a small laugh and help up her hand, her thumb pointing skyward. "Great. Too bad I can't move."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smirk that was forced on his face, but he quickly hid it. This woman had the capability to make him show more emotion then he knew he was even capable of. Face back to where it was supposed to be, Sesshomaru made his way to the woman and sat next to her. One knee bent, and his elbow propped against it, he sat in his customary position.

"Hey, Sesshomaru… Do you think we should go to Edo and drop off the children? I'm worried about Kikyou being around them." Kagome asked. Her eyes darted to look at the male, but she made no attempt to even move a muscle.

"No. Taking them to Edo would have been a good choice… had Kikyou not been with us. But she would know their where a bouts and we would leave them unprotected. Instead, you will head to this Sesshomaru's mother. It is time this spell be broken so this one can protect you and the children properly. I am tired of being a dog." Sesshomaru offered, his gaze lifting up as he fell into thought. He didn't know if this was a good idea of not, but it was a chance he would have to take. His mother told him a small amount of what was needed for the spell to break, but he was nowhere near that, and it had already been three months. He had yet to even meet a female that could love him. His mother just needed to lift this spell and be done with it.

"You never did tell me what kind of spell it was anyway." Kagome commented, reaching out and playing with a strand of his hair. She hadn't even realized she was doing it, but Sesshomaru did. He could feel as she twirled his hair with her fingers, but he made no move to stop her

"There is not much I know, and even if This one did, I could not tell anyone. The person who will break the spell, must not know they are breaking it. So far, that person has not been found." Sesshomaru answered.

"So.. your mother, huh. Is she as cold and heartless as you?" Kagome asked, he smile on her face telling that she was joking.

"I guess I will let you see for your self, miko."

…CBCH…

Heres another chapter. So many of you have mention the entire kikyou and being pregnant thing. This chapter has been planned for awhile. Her being dead is something I was going to use, and it all has a place in the plot. So you can stop yelling at me now about her being dead and pregnant. Lol. I hope you all enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You did not mention my copy would still be around, InuYasha." Kikyou growled, her dark eyes filled with hatred as she stared at the miko. Kagome for her part said nothing, just kept running the brush through Shippo's tail. Sesshomaru, the children, and her had just returned from bathing when InuYasha and Kikyou manifested out of the darkness, and immediately the group was at a standstill.

The sound of the water boiling over the pot and into the fire beneath was enough to break the tense silence that had formed. The steam from the water was between her and Kagome, and still the younger miko could feel the hatred rolling off of Kikyou in waves. What bothered Kagome the most was that while most of the hatred was directed towards her, the rest was directed to everyone else in the group, even InuYasha. Kikyou hated everyone, which meant she was a threat. Still, Kagome could do nothing as long as InuYasha was there to protect the dead miko.

At this point Kagome had no idea what she saw in InuYasha. She would look back at the male who she used to love, and there was literally no change between now and then. That meant she had loved him even while he was rude, obnoxious, and naïve. And that didn't sit well with her. So often she would preach to others to only love another who could love you back. And the way InuYasha treated Kagome wasn't love. She had given her all to InuYasha, and he threw that right back into her face.

She was no longer upset over it. It was a lessen learned, and she was just glad she learned it. She could only think that her mother was right. Kagome had grow and matured while InuYasha had stayed the same. She felt bad for her friend, and yes, he was still her friend. No matter what happened between them, or what didn't, InuYasha was still her friend, and would remain so. She just wished he could find true happiness, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Instead, it was his turn to learn. She had a feeling that what ever Kikyou had planned would be enough to make InuYasha open his eyes. She just hoped nobody else got burned in the process.

The sound of sizzling water distracted Kagome from her thoughts, and she finally reached for the pot, moving it from the fire and to the ground beside it. She had warmed it for some ramen, but looking at the others around her, food was the last thing on their mind. So instead, she went back to brushing Shippo's tail. Once she was done with that, she would move onto Rin. Currently Rin was brushing down Titan, and though he would never admit it, she could tell he was really enjoying it.

"Gome ain't going anywhere. No matter what inubaka says." Shippo stated, crossing his little arms and narrowing his eyes at the dead woman. Kikyou returned the favor, her eyes that of slits, her anger directed towards the kit. Kagome immediately grabbed Shippo and placed him to her side, putting herself between him and the dead one.

"Don't listen to anything she has to say Shippo. Its not important. That goes for you too Rin." Kagome calmly said, continuing the brushing of the bristling fox tail.

"Yes Lady Kagome." Rin sang. She could care less what was going on around her as long as she had flowers, or Titans fur in her hands. She was mature for her age and sometimes Kagome would forget that she still was only eight years old. Soon though, she would be old enough to marry, and Kagome prayed she found love. Though she doubted Sesshomaru would let her have any less.

Thinking on Sesshomaru, her eyes traveled to Titan. She was surprised to see his golden eyes on her, a type of emotion swirling within them. A small blush began to form on her cheeks and she looked away and to the tail in her hands. She had no idea why, but when she looked towards Sesshomaru, in any form, her heart began to race and her chest constricted.

"InuYasha, she is not needed. If you wish for me to stay, you will make her leave." Kikyou demanded, and InuYasha flinched. He was going to be forced to chose again and he didn't want to. Kagome had told him she no longer loved him in anyway, but he found that hard to believe.

"Let me say this, InuYasha. You are my friend, and I will always help you if you need it. But this, I will not do. I refuse to help the enemy. If that means you wish to send me away, then so be it. But I can assure you, you will be alone." Kagome stated, never once looking up at him. She had met InuYasha first, but she knew Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were loyal to her. They have seen how InuYasha thinks, and if they were forced to chose, they would pick Kagome. She would never betray them like InuYasha was currently doing.

Understanding her words InuYasha looked towards the last three members of their group, and met their eyes head on. There was determination there, along with grim acceptance. And he knew, in that one moment, he was more alone than he had ever been. Before he had never known what it felt like to have friendship, and now, he did. But he was losing that friendship just as quickly as he gained it.

"Can't you too just get along?" InuYasha asked, looking towards Kikyou. She stood with a hand over her stomach. She wasn't far along but she was already showing. InuYasha assumed they had about five months left to go before their baby was born. He was terrified of being father. Even more so now that his friends didn't support him. What did he do to deserve this? All he had wanted was to keep his word.

"You wish for me to travel alongside my copy? The very person who stole my soul." Kikyou scowled, clearly not happy about that prospect, but then suddenly a new light shown in her eye, and she was signing a new tune. "So be it. I will allow her to stay. It will be quite entertaining to say the least." Kikyou could already see all the pain and misery she was going to cause her reincarnation. And she wouldn't even have to lay a finger on her.

"Now that, that's done. How about dinner." Kagome said, motioning to the still hot pot of water. Sango, still silently observing the dead one distributed equal amounts of water. Miroku attempted to make polite conversation with Kikyou. He had always been polite, but even he was having to force it.

All through dinner Kikyou was being obnoxiously affectionate, even borderline obscene. At one point she reached for his manhood, and even InuYasha had enough couth to push her hand away with a glance to the children. It was at that point Kagome almost said something, but she kept her cool, and decided it was time for bed. Luckily they were dressed for the occasion already, so they simply moved away from camp, but stayed close enough to be seen. Kirara went with Titan since he had become her nightly pillow. That just left a monk, demon slayer, half-demon, and dead miko in the camp. And soon, even Sango would rather be groped than to stay in that clearing anymore, so her and Miroku quickly went to bed.

The moment they were alone Kikyou began being her cold and distant self again and soon enough she went off on her own, leaving InuYasha to stare at the diminishing fire. His ears drooped to his head, hiding in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He felt cold.

…CBCH…

"I am very proud of you." Sesshomaru praised the moment Kagome found him, and she beamed, knowing exactly what he was speaking of. "Do not give her the satisfaction of control by giving in to her taunts."

"I won't. Most of it is stuff I have already heard anyway." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. He began walking, and she followed, not even realizing how quickly and easily she fell into step beside him. "Are we going to train somewhere new?"

"Hm. Not today, little miko. This Sesshomaru has decided to give you this night off." He answered, but said no more as he continued to walk. She didn't ask anymore, knowing he wouldn't answer anyway, and instead trusted him. It was another difference between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. She would never be able to trust InuYasha like she could Sesshomaru.

The silence between them was comfortable, and she continued to smile as she took in her surroundings. However, she hadn't realized just how close she had gotten to the lord. At least not until her hand brushed against his. His fingers were warm to the touch. She didn't jerk away, but she made sure she didn't touch him again. She knew how he felt about those kinds of things, so she wasn't going to make him uncomfortable.

She was quite surprised when his own hand reached out and grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together and gripping tight. She looked at their hands, felt his callouses, yet softness, and blinked, confused, but… happy. The simple act of holding his hand made her happy, and she looked up, curious to see what Sesshomaru was thinking. He wasn't looking at her. He was instead watching where they were walking, but she could see the thoughtfulness in his eyes, and knew his brain was working as fast as hers.

Trees and trees passed, getting so think, that the two would have to scoot closer together. At one point, it was too narrow to stand side by side. Still though, he didn't release her hand, instead he pulled her in front of him, guiding her in the right direction while holding her close to his body. She couldn't explain, and she wondered if Sesshomaru could.

He couldn't. He had no idea why he was acting this way, but he didn't want to stop. He had never held hands with someone before, but he saw two humans doing it once and thought Kagome might like it. He didn't realize he would like it as well. Even now, while she walked in front of him, his arm over her shoulder, the scent of her hair, wafting up to his nose. He enjoyed it all, but what surprised him the most was he wanted more. He wanted to taste her, not only her mouth, but every inch of her. He wanted to feel her body pressed against his. He wanted to be skin to skin as he showed her pleasure that only he could. He wanted her hot breath on his skin, her moans in his ears, her hands on his flesh. He wanted it all, and not one bit of that disgusted him.

He knew, though he didn't know why, if she offered herself to him in this instant, he would take it. And cherish it. Then he would take it again and again and again. He had a nagging feeling he would never tire of it, and again, that didn't bother him. If anything, he wished for it.

He stopped suddenly a few feet from their destination, he wanted to see her face when they entered the surprise he had for her. While she had been unconscious and out of his reach, he did some exploring, and this is where he ended up. He had known immediately that she would love it, so not wasting a second, he maneuvered them, ignoring the feeling of her body rubbing against his, and stood before her. His eyes met hers, molten gold clashing with blazing cerulean eyes. For a moment they were stuck there, transfixed on one another, and Sesshomaru had to force himself to look away. He needed to show her the reason they walked out this far.

Still holding her hand, he began to walk backwards, pulling her along with him. She followed blindly, but still smiling as she blushed and met his eyes again. He damn near stumbled and that wouldn't do. He wouldn't give her any reason to laugh at him if he could help it. And then he saw it. The moment her eyes took in their surroundings, the way the trees suddenly separated, whispering their secret of the oasis that could only be found by accident.

Owl like, in size, her blue eyes darted to and fro, taking in every blade of grass, every flower, and their were millions of them in this clearing. Millions of yellows, and pinks, and blues, and purples, all dancing in the whispering wind. The oasis itself was striking, as clear as could be. Though it was filled with water, one would assume it empty at first glance. Completely clear was the water, and the only thing missing was the presence of fish or wildlife. This dream world held nothing but plants and things like it. Still though, this area was perfect to him, just as her reaction was.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru!" She whispered excitedly, almost as if she feared her voice would ruin the permanent tranquility that rested around this place. He smirked, knowing their was no need, but he would let her still be amazed and beautiful. He could admit that he thought this human in front of him was beautiful, and he had no problem telling people otherwise. If they dared to argue…he would kill them.

Lifting a hand, he ran his finger gently down her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin, even after all of the traveling she had done in her hunt for Naraku. He watched as her attention left that of their surroundings, and focused solely on him. And he wasted not even one second before he pressed his lips against hers. Their last kiss was rushed, and done out of desperation on his part. He had needed to be sure she was real and actually there, this time he wished to show her exactly what it was he wanted. Though he didn't know the full extant of what he wanted, he knew enough.

So his lips pressed against hers, firmly yet soft. She kissed him back immediately which pleased him greatly. It was easy to see that Kagome was completely over InuYasha, and Sesshomaru wanted to gain her affections instead. But he still needed to take things slow. He couldn't hold back the growl as her hands raised, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and holding on. His own hands made a trail up her thighs to rest against her hips. Their mouths continued to move against each other. While the kiss went no farther, it was one of the best Sesshomaru ever had.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but soon she was pulling back from him, and he followed, wanting to taste her just a little bit longer. But finally he released her lips, allowing her to take in a gasping breath as she started to breathe again. It seems he had made her forget to breathe, and that was always an ego boost. Not that he needed it.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her eyes opening as he smirked. He leaned down, softly kissing the corner of her mouth, leaving a blazing trail towards her ear. He couldn't get enough. He wanted so much more.

"Sess- Oh!" She gasped when he nibbled her ear and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life.

"You wish to speak?" He teased, leaving kisses and little nips along the column of her neck. It was amusing seeing how she reacted just to this much attention, and he wondered how she would be when he decided it was time to take this farther. Already she was so responsive.

"Yes. Whh-" She cried out as he gave a rougher nip just above her collar bone, and his eyes tinted as the smell of her arousal slammed into him. She liked a bit of pain. He needed to put an end to this, or there would be no waiting. That wouldn't do at all.

"Speak Kagome." He ordered, his voice much deeper than normal. He pulled away from her skin, took in the way she panted. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes dazed. He could see the mark he left behind on her shoulder, and he was proud of it. Luckily Kagome's clothing would cover it. If it wasn't for InuYasha, he would make her show it to the whole world.

"I.. um… I" She tried. His eyes widened as she suddenly slammed both of her hands to her cheeks. The sound echoed around them, and he gently removed her hands, then soothed the reddening flesh. "Better." She whispered. "Sesshomaru, what are we?"

"Is that how you clear your mind, my little koneko." He drawled, loving the way het eyes lit up.

"k-Koneko? Yours?" Kagome stammered, more confused than ever. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, kitten. Do you not think it fitting. They seem small and innocent, but if you were to make one angry…" He teased, running his nose along her cheek. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get himself to stop. And it was making him begin to wonder. He had seen how his father reacted to the human princess, how affectionate he was. And that was something that was uncommon between demons. It was how his father knew he wanted Izayoi as a mate. Is that what Sesshomaru wanted? Did he want the little miko as his mate.

"And the other thing." She gasped out, her hands shaking as she clutched to his haori, her eyes wide as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the tip of her nose. He still couldn't stop. No part of him wanted to stop touching, and he didn't see the reason why they should. He was alone, with a beautiful woman in his arms. Why should he not give into the temptation that she was.

"The other thing?" He questioned. He knew exactly what she was asking, he just wanted to hear her say it. Because in that moment, he could do nothing but accept it. He knew exactly what he wanted from this miko, and he would have it. It would take time. With her being human, she would need to think things over, probably too much. But he would wait, and he would seduce, and eventually he would have.

"I'm yours?" She breathed. The thought exhilarated her, made her stomach quiver and her heart race. She didn't expect the reaction to she got from Sesshomaru though. Just those two words, and he was becoming feral, attempting to keep himself held back, His eyes were bleeding red, his fangs showing in a silent snarl. But she knew, she had no doubt, that she was safe. Everything that she was told her that he would never hurt her. Not anymore.

"Yes! You are mine." He growled, pressing his lips to hers once again. This time the kiss was bruising, and all Kagome could do was let it happen. Not that she cared, she wouldn't have fought him anyway. Yes she had questions, and they would need to be answered, but right now, she gave in easily and accepted his kiss and words. Nothing in her wanted to fight it. So she didn't.

…CBCH…

Yes, Sesshomaru knows he wants to mate Kagome. He does not know he loves. And she still doesn't know how she feels about him. Therefore, the curse is still not broken. It will happen eventually though. I hope you all enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagome gasped as she was slammed against a tree, the bark biting through her clothing and pinching at the skin of her back. A large clawed hand cupped the back of her head, making sure the impact didn't hurt her. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, a way to process her thoughts as they continued to be scrambled. Heat flooded her body, pulsing through her veins, her stomach clenched repeatedly begging for something. She had no idea what, but she was needing that relief now.

Her eyes snapped open as a mouth clamped down on her puckered nipple, sucking it through her clothing. Hard drawls pulled a needy cry from her lips and she looked down to the silver mane just below her. She could see the wet spot forming from his salivating mouth, and it only fueled her farther. Her thighs clenched together, feeling the moisture and stickiness between them.

Not once had she ever felt this way for someone, not even InuYasha. She had kissed him, and there had been sparked, but this was beyond that. Fireworks couldn't even properly explain what was coursing through her right now. Nuclear explosion would be the closest to come to mind, but even that wasn't correct. It was so much more. So sudden she hadn't been prepared for it.

They had been training as they would normally. She had been just about to attack when the wind brushed past her, twirling her hair in invisible fingers, and Sesshomaru had frozen, his mouth opened as he panted. He held his stick limply as he breathed in, and she had the distinct feeling that he was _tasting_ the air. She wasn't sure what was wrong, and she became worried. She had never seen him lose control like he was, and she wanted to help. So she took a step forward. Big mistake.

Now she was pushed against a tree with a feral Sesshomaru doing things to her that had never been done before. The weird part was she couldn't bring herself to hate it. Since their second kiss Sesshomaru never missed a chance to be touching her. It was endearing. She had never felt so desired before, and it was a heady feeling. It was a feeling that made something deep inside of her stir, and with each night that something grew.

And now, now that he was touching her in a way that was foreign that something had surged through her so hard she was gasping for breath. She _needed_ him to continue. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was the only one who could take away the ache. The ache that was steadily forming deep in her abdomen.

A growl broke her from her thoughts and she looked down, surprised yet heavily aroused to see red eyes staring up at her. Elongated fangs nipped at her nipple again and she breathed out harshly, arching herself against the male pressed against her. No. There was no way she could fight what was going on, and she didn't want to.

"Kagome." The voice drawled, causing tingles to run along her spine. His voice did things before, but when he was like this, more animal than human, his voice was decadent, she felt it crawling over her skin.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome panted, clenching her thighs together again, and he growled once more, noticing the action of her desperation. He raised himself up, pressing his lips against hers. She got a glimpse of jagged strips before her mind and mouth was overtaken. His tongue prodded then forced its way into her mouth and she pressed back, battling his. He of course won and she gave in willingly, letting him do as he pleased.

While he would be the one to win with their mouths, she wasn't going to let him have all of the victory. So, the hands that had been hanging limply by her side in shock, joined the tryst and fisted into his hair, pulling. A vicious snarl was her answer and she internally smirked. That smirk vanished though when Sesshomaru pressed himself more fully against her and she got to feel his excitement against her stomach. There was no way that was possible. He would break her.

Her shock faded quickly as he raised up one hand, cupping the breast that had been neglected. She arched against him, and now the feel of his manhood felt better than ever. She liked the heavy weight pressing against her, and she wanted more. Letting go of his hair with one hand, she trailed it down his body, not stopping until she grabbed the cock pertruding from Sesshomaru's body. He jumped at first, but quickly thrust into her hand, groaning as she tightened her grip.

Just as quickly as they started, she found herself on the ground, with Sesshomaru's fur beneath her. For one split moment she thought he had decided not to go any farther, but the wind chose to breeze by again and she shivered then gasped in shock. She was completely naked, her nipples raised to sharp points, her skin goosebumping from the thrill of it. Her knees were tightly squeezed together, and she could feel her arousal seeping between them. For a moment she worried that she would ruin his fur, but then she turned her head and froze.

He stood there, perfectly still watching her every movement. He too was naked, and her eyes traveled over his body, taking in this sight she never thought she would see. Magnificent was the word that came to strips started on his wrist, but went all the way up his arms to curve down over his shoulders. They traveled over his back and back to his sides, splitting at the waist. Part of it kept going, following the path of his leg before tapering off at his foot, the rest went to the part of him that had now caught her attention.

Feeling him didn't do him justice. He was huge, and her mouth watered for it. Any fear she had felt, vanished as she looked at him. Finally his muscles bunched and in one split second he was there, kneeling above her. His red eyes looked over her, much as she had just done him, and she let him. He had let her, so it was only fair. Once his eyes met her closed knees, they narrowed in frustration. His hands each gripped a knee and yanked them apart, allowing him to see what he truly wanted to see.

And what a marvelous sight it was. Dripping with her want for him, addicting fragrant to his senses, she called to him. And he was powerless not to answer that call. He had no idea what had come over him, but one scent of her, the scent of sakura and power, he had lost control. He had wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone. Not even the female he was supposed to mate pulled this reaction from him.

At first he thought she wouldn't be receptive to his advances. It was still early on in their relationship, and while he knew what he wanted from her, Kagome was human. And that meant she might have problems with them moving so fast. But then she grabbed his cock and he was lost. There was no way he could stop now.

He knelt between her legs, groaning at the feeling of them squeezing his hips. His manhood laid against her moist folds and they both moaned at the first intimate contact they shared. His lips founds hers, moving their mouths together. He didn't stay long as he left a blazing trail down her chin and neck, pausing at her collar bone to nip. He left a mark there, making sure not to break her skin, but enough so others would know she was his. Once he was satisfied with that, he moved on, stopping again at her breast. She arched into him, offering her mounds to him, giving permission to do as he pleased. He sucked a nipple into his warm mouth and she moaned, her eyes closed as her head was thrown back. The hand not holding him up grasped her other breast, pinching that peak between his fingers, and she cried out a pleasured moan that was music to his ears.

Gods, she tasted unbelievable. He had bedded many females, but not one of them matched up to the women beneath him. One of her hands gripped onto his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh, and he groaned. The fine line between pain and pleasure prickling against his skin. Her other hand reached between them, grasping at his shaft once more, and he thrust against her, pleased to finally get some of the relief he needed desperately.

They stayed that way, Sesshomaru alternating between her breast, sucking, pinching, nipping, and licking as Kagome stroked him. It wasn't until he could feel the stirrings at the pit of his spine that he decided it was time to move on. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled that devastating hand from his member and once again began his trail of kisses. He stopped at her belly button, lapping at the little indention and she squirmed against him, her body becoming impatient. He smirked against her skin and moved on, giving in to her silent demands.

The moment his eyes found her glistening folds, he sniffed taking in as much of her scent as he could. He jolted the moment he did that, his eyes widening in realization, and he pulled back slightly, the red leaving his eyes as he looked up to a now confused and worried miko.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, silently praying that she didn't fart. Knowing her, that would be something she would do, and if she did, she would die of mortification. She would go ahead and let Naraku have her, because at least he would kill her and she wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that she farted in the Western lords face.

"You are fertile." Sesshomaru whispered, all of it making sense now. "That is why this one lost control. If we continue…"

"Oh." Kagome whispered, a little weirded out that he could smell something like that, but more disappointed that she would be left wanting. She squirmed again, wondering how she was going to get her body down from the unsatisfied high she found herself stuck in.

Her entire body spasmed as Sesshomaru's mouth suddenly closed down around her sensitive nub. She cried out as he sucked her in hard. Her hips lifted off of his furs, and he used one hand to hold her down as his other began to spread her wider for him. Her voice choked off in a gasp as his fingers ran against her, coating themselves in her thick juices.

"Sess-" She started, but twisted against him as those same fingers penetrated her, brushing against her inner walls. He started with one finger, stretching her until he added another. His mouth was never idle as he alternated between sucking and licking at her clit. She was overwhelmed by the sensation. She had heard her friends describe when a male did what Sesshomaru was now doing, but not once did she ever truly realize just how it would feel. Words could not describe it.

A nip to her clit and her orgasm crashed into her, causing her to yell out as she arched her back. For a moment Sesshomaru thought the miko would break her own spine, but he still didn't stop his ministrations as he licked up everything she gave. The taste of her orgasm would be something that he would never forget. Even with that said, he would still crave it on a daily basis. Her cunt constricted around his fingers, and he groaned. Imagining those walls squeezing his cock was enough to have him harden beyond what was physically possible.

Not once did he let up until the miko's back touched back down onto his furs, her chest heaving with her pants, her legs twitching. She looked dazed and far away, and he chuckled, his ego officially boosted. He pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean and memorizing her taste once more. Still she laid there, not quite ready to face the world. He kissed a trail back up her stomach and stopped at her neck, sucking and licking against the skin. When he pulled away her blue eyes were looking over him, worry in her eyes.

She didn't want to stop him, but she knew she had to. He could see it in her eyes, and he chuckled, before kissing her squarely on the mouth. Her hands fisted into his hair and moaned, unable to keep the sound inside. He was still hurting and in need of a desperate release, but it would have to wait. He took care of Kagome, and that was all that was needed.

He pulled his lips from hers, trailing a hand down her cheek. He smirked, one fang falling over his lips as her blue eyes met his once again. A quick peck to her nose with his lips and he was standing. He needed to get dressed before he lost all control.

He made it all of two steps before her hand gripped his wrist, causing him to turn around to look at her, confusion in his eyes. She was blushing considerably, her legs tucked beneath her as she bit her lip. She tugged on his arm and he turned fully towards her, wondering what it was she wanted. Her eyes flicked towards his still stiff manhood, and he froze.

He had an idea of what she wanted, but not once had he ever experienced it. Walking through the woods once he spotted two humans having intercourse, the female on her knees with the males cock in her mouth. He had been curious, but he would never try with a female yokai. They can be vengeful creatures, and he damn well wasn't putting his manhood near fangs.

Kagome pushed herself up to her knees, and Sesshomaru forgot to breath. His eyes were narrowed as he watched her. His cock bobbed as she scooted closer to him. He could feel his precum dribbling down his cock and he knew he would never stop what was about to happen. Not with the little miko.

A hesitant had reached out, grabbing his manhood and he hissed. Her eyes shot up to him, and she smiled, emboldened by the sight she saw. His eyes were glued to her, his jaw clenched and grinding his fangs together. She knew he was most likely hurting so she leaned forwards, kissing his thigh, and trailing mouth around his member, but not ever touching it. Her hand was still there, but her mouth, the part of her that he wanted, had yet to touch him. She could feel his thighs shaking in restraint, and she smirked again. She never thought she could have any male acting like this, let alone Sesshomaru.

"Kagome." He breathed as she did the second pass with her mouth, and she finally gave in. Her tongue left a hot trail on the underside of his cock and he took a step back to steady himself. So hot, was her tongue. He was still reeling from that one lick when she sucked him in and he lost the battle to be silent. His hands tightened into fist, his claws piercing his skin. He threw his head back, his golden eyes opened wide and a pleasured groaned escaped her throat, the sound only spurring Kagome on farther.

She took him in deep, as far as she could. He was large, and though she gave her all, not all of him fit in her mouth. What she couldn't fit, her hands grabbed, moving across him in time with her mouth. Hot saliva rolled down his cock as she continued to bob, lubing up the rest of him, and he continued to gasp out, unable to manage anything else.

His eyes squeezed shut so hard he saw white as she gave a particularly strong suck. He snapped his head up, looking down at the woman in front of him. His fangs glistened in his silent snarl as he felt the tingling at the base of his spine. Normally he would last much longer, but the exotic thing her mouth was doing, plus it being Kagome in general was causing him to lose control of any self control her had.

His hands clenched and clenched, healed and pierced again, and Kagome grabbed one of those hands. The blood seeped back into his skin as he healed and he could only watch as she placed that hand on the back of her head. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he thrust forward, a snarl escaping his fangs. She gagged for a moment, but then relaxed her throat letting him go as deep as he could. Her hands gripped at his shaking thighs and squeezed. That tingling sensation grew, spreading its warmth up his back and down his legs. He was so damn close.

Kagome, sensing that he needed one last push, removed a hand from his thigh and cupped his heavy and tight balls. The smallest of squeezes and Sesshomaru was howling out his release. His hot, sticky, seed coated her throat and she swallowed quickly. There was so much it was hard to keep up with, but she managed, making sure she didn't waste any of it. Spurt after spurt, she swallowed, not stopping until he went limp in her mouth and fell to his knees before her. He clutched to her, panting against her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her as close as she could. She had brought the lord of the west to his knees. The smug grin could be seen for miles.

…CBCH…

Soooo. This lime was only supposed to be about half the chapter….. but that obviously didn't happen. The next chapter should be a bit with Kikyou being a demon hating whore, and then we can meat Sesshomaru's mother again. Hopefully….

I was reading someone else's fanfictions the other day, and they did these little poll thingies and the readers would answer the poll when they reviewed. I kinda want to try it, and I will post the answers on the next chapter. So, lets start easy. How many pets do you have, and what are they. I have ten snakes, a tarantula, and five cats.

I hope you all enjoy. Ill be doing shout outs again on the next chapter as well to show you all my appreciation. I really do enjoy hearing what all you have to say. Have a good day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Revelations to Please and Anger.

"There is a demon to the left of us." Kikyou drawled, her voice emotionless as she inclined her head to the side. The others stopped to look at her, most with looks of annoyance and disdain. She still wasn't welcome among the group, but that didn't seem to bother in the slightest. Then again it was Kikyou.

"It gotta jewel shard?" InuYasha asked, his arms crossed as he looked over the woman he called mate. Her stomach was stretched with new life, and a large part of him felt proud to see her swelling so well with his seed.

"No. It doesn't." Kagome answered, ignoring the look Kikyou sent her. She didn't want to waste time. They weren't much farther from Sesshomaru's mother, which they were that much closer to figuring out more about this curse.

As it was, Kagome had to lie to get this far. She told InuYasha that Sesshomaru's mother had a few shards and they needed to go to her to collect. InuYasha jumped on it, even as he was upset that Kagome was continuing to have dreams with Sesshomaru. She blushed as she lost of the dream they had a few days ago. She could barely look at titan without blushing, and every time she did he gave her a wicked dog grin that spoke of how proud of himself he was. The arrogant bastard. She could barely even think without dirty thoughts popping into her head, and the entire time he was patting himself on his back.

"It does not matter if the demon has a shard or not. You are a miko, it is your duty to protect the people." Kikyou preached to Kagome as if the younger miko was a child asking a stupid question. Kagome growled under her breath, grinding her teeth in anger. Does Kikyou really not know what she was saying? Or did she just not care?

"You do realize we have demons in this group right?" Kagome asked, motioning to the others. She caught herself about to point to Titan, but stoped just in time. That was an explosion she didn't feel like dealing with at the moment. InuYasha would go up in flames to know that Sesshomaru has been here this entire time. Especially once the half demon realized he had hunted and fed his older brother.

Kikyou just blinked at Kagome, silently asking what was Kagome's point and the younger miko threw up her hands in frustration. "InuYasha has yokai blood in him. That means your baby will have it as well, or did you forget about that?"

Kikyou scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "A miko with any power who is properly trained can fix that easily. Simply purify the demon out of the child."

"W-what?" InuYasha stammered, his eyes wide and filled with hurt. Did that mean the child was barely even his? He had thought Kikyou had gotten past this. Not once had she mentioned what she had done, or that she still wasn't okay with his half demon status.

"Did you really think I would birth anything with yokai blood, InuYasha?" Kikyou asked, her cold eyes now on the red clad hanyou. "I am a powerful miko. What would others think?"

"Why the hell does it matter what they think?" Kagome yelled, her temper getting the best of her. How dare Kikyou do something like that to InuYasha. It was easy to see just how hurt InuYasha was, and Kagome couldn't stand it. One of her friends had been betrayed, and she wouldn't stand for it.

"You may parade yourself as a demon's whore, but I will do no such thing." Kikyou reprimanded and it took every Kagome had not to launch herself at the woman in front of her. She had to remind herself that Kikyou was pregnant and no matter what, that was InuYasha's child.

Titan on the other hand had no problem with attacking. With a snarl he leapt at the woman, attempting to sink his fangs into her arm and teach her a lesson for insulting his intended. How ever his teeth never met flesh. InuYasha jumped in between him and the dead miko, and Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering words in his ears to call him down. The brothers eyes met, and they growl at one another, each warning the other to stay back.

"Well this is a sight to see." Another voice jumped in and they all looked up to see a woman floating on a cloud.

Hair as white as Sesshomaru's was a give away, but Kagome had never expected his mother to be so beautiful. She looked to be only a few years older than herself, and Kagome wondered if there was even an ugly demon in Sesshomaru's family. Their genetics were magnificent. Another set of golden eyes, paired with a small strip at the corner to bring the color out even farther. A fur surrounded her shoulders and Kagome idly wondered what happened to Sesshomaru's/ He had it in the dream world, but not now. She wanted to touch it, just like how he….. not the time.

With a blush Kagome bowed towards the woman. "Lady Satori."

"Let me look at you." The demon replied, bringing her cloud to the ground. It disappeared with a poof as Satori's feet touched the earth just in front of Kagome. A clawed and polished hand reached out, grabbing Kagome's chin and turning her face from side to side. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, but Satori ignored him, focusing instead on Kagome's cerulean blue eyes.

"Wise eyes full of an old soul." Satori whispered, her amber eyes glittering in excitement as she looked at the miko. "You will do quite nicely."

"Of course my soul is wise." Kikyou mumbled as she petted one of her glowing worms. Satori looked towards her with narrow eyes.

"You are a fool." Satori snapped, looking back towards Kagome. "So much pain." She stated thoughtfully, cocking her head as she looked over the living miko once again. "Scarred by words and. Torn by greed. No. This soul is not yours dead miko." Satori declared, turning to look at Kikyou who was fuming. "You have carelessly harmed a soul far bigger than yours ever would be. You will be punished when the time comes. I do not foresee the kami having mercy."

"May I ask what you are speaking of? Part of Kagome's soul was taken from her so Kikyou can live. Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation." Miroku asked, taking a step forward, confusion marring his face as he looked towards Sango and then Satori again. It was clear they were all curious as to what the older. Demon was saying.

Satori let out a barking laugh, her eyes that of mischief. She was going to enjoy knocking down the dead one. "Kikyou's soul is Kikyou's soul. The same goes for Kagome's as well. No, the dead miko is far inferior to you, little priestess." The demon said, running a few fingers through a confused Kagome's dark hair. "Kikyou's soul is still considered an adolescent. An infant compared to that of Kagome. It has many more reincarnations before it will be considered mature. Kagome's however…"

"That of a kami." Another voice added, and Miroku promptly fell over the moment his eyes looked up. Sango immediately set her boomerang on him, making sure the hentai wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Wakanda." Satori drawled, her eyes no where near as friendly as they once were. Though her eyes were narrowed, Kagome could still tell that these two women care for one another. However, that thought was quickly pushed away as the young woman's eyes fell to the very reason Miroku fainted with a happy smile on his face.

She couldn't stop staring at the very large breast that hardly had any covering. So many thoughts flew through her mind, and all of the concerned this strange woman's breast. Were they real? How did she get that skimpy top to stay in place? Why the hell did she…

"Want to touch them?" Wakanda asked, a large smile on her face as Kagome eeped and looked away. Her face was tomato red, and they all swore they could see steam coming out of her ears. There was no way she was going to touch that woman in any way. Not even a hug.

Kagome cleared her throat. They seriously needed to move back to the conversation. "Kami?" She asked, still not looking at the woman.

"Yes. Kami. You hold the soul of a Kami." Wakanda answered and Kikyou scoffed, causing everyone to look at her.

"Kami don't die."

"No. They don't." Wakanda agreed. "However, they can sacrifice their life for whatever reason. And their souls need somewhere to go." Kikyou's own face was beginning to redden, but for a much different reason that Kagome's.

"Then does that make Kagome a Kami?" InuYasha asked, looking at Kagome in a way he never had before. Kagome shivered and stepped closer to Sesshomaru, much to Satori's delight.

"My soul may have been an ant at one time, does that mean I am now? No. Kagome's soul is just a soul. Though it may be from a Kami, it takes form of whatever body is needing a soul. Bug, animal, human, demon. It matters not." Wakanda replied, looking at her nails. She was really only interested in the miko Sesshomaru was interested in. She's like to get her in a room all by themselves and have a girl to girl talk.

"But Kikyou stole part of Kagome's soul." Sango added, and they all looked to wakanda again. This was all new information they hadn't known about. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about this revelation, but she was going to use this opportunity to learn as much as possible.

Wakanda shrugged her shoulders and Satori looked thoughtful. "It is not possible to split a soul." Satori thoughtfully answered, her eyes narrowed as she went through all of the options before her. "It is possible… Kikyou's soul hitched a ride on Kagome's. Kikyou is a greedy thing, and her soul would be as well. What better way to prove that, than by stealing power from a soul of the kami."

"Enough!" Kikyou yelled, her cheeks flushed in anger. Her soul collectors were flying violently around her and her fist were clenched tightly. "Are we not here for the shards. Let us retrieve them so we can move on."

Satori looked to Kagome, her face impassive as the little miko blushed. The female demon was able to see exactly what Kagome had done, and she nodded. She would play along for now. "Yes, Kagome and Titan, you may ride for me. The other use your firecat. The dead one will stay though. I will not have my halls stench of death."

"Wait a damn minute!" InuYasha bellowed, stomping after Satori who was already floating in the air with Kagome and Titan at her side.

"If you do not like it, stay with her." Satori replied, not even bothering to look at the hanyou. She would not allow such a person in her home.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called, and Kagome looked down at him sadly.

"You knew things like this would happen InuYasha. You just refuse to see it. We can't go against what Lady Satori says. This is her home. Like she said, you can stay with Kikyou if you want, or you can come with us." Kagome uttered, her blue eyes showing how much she pitied InuYasha, and the half demon gruffed, not liking that sight. He turned his back on them going to Kikyou so he could protect her and their child. He didn't understand why everyone was turning against him.

"Now." Satori started as they raised farther and farther to the sky. "When we arrive, I wish to bathe. You will join me Kagome."

Kirara roared in happiness as she went higher than they ever had before. Miroku and Sango were holding of for dear life with Shippo and Rin between them. They weren't have very much fun, especially as they were engulfed in clouds. Kagome could feel the moisture on her skin as the continued to rise. For a minute she worried about how high they were going until finally they broke through the clouds and she gasped.

Before her was a floating castle. She had never seen anything quite as beautiful ad she wondered if for a moment she was dreaming. She could live here for eternity and never tire of the views.

"Its not a spectacular as the west, but it has its advantages." Satori humbled said after watching Kagome's reaction. She smirked and leaned into Kagome, whispering only loud enough for the miko and her son to hear. "I want to hear all about your buddy relationship with my son."

She could have sworn Sesshomaru blushed just as much as Kagome did.

…CBCH…

We finally get to met Satori. I will have one more chapter with Satori and Wakanda, and then we will move one to the next thing. So next chapter will contain the bath scene with Kagome and Satori, and a few others things.

I never expected just how many people would enjoy doing the polls. So I will go ahead and keep up with it. Ill probably do it on a few of my other stories as well, so I apologize in advance if I accidently ask a question twice.

Answers:

Bluebutterfly25: 1 Dog

Hater 1(guest): 7 cats, 1 Dog

Celestial Cat: 2 Cats

Fairytailgurl808: 5 dogs, 4 Cats, fish, 4 mice, 1 mongoose, 2 turtles, 2 guinea pigs, and 1 bunny

Wren210: 3 Cats

Katelyn(Guest): 2 dogs

Anglewings122189: fishtank

S-chan08: 1 dog

Redrake323: 4 cats, 1 hedgehog, 1 hamster

Blackdragon72: 1 Dog, 1 Cat, and fish

Shoutouts:

I would like to thank all of my silent readers, I know you are out there. Now to those that leave reviews. Thank you to: Blackdragon72, Redrake323, S-chan08, parakoopa007, Mikitsukami, Bluebutterfly25, jay90, Hater 1, Meenathequeen, Celestial Cat, lady sesshomaru sama 949, BlackHeart-FallenAngel, Fairytailgurl808, wren210, Katelyn, angelwings122189, inuyasha16451. Thank you again to everyone who takes the time to tell me what you think of my story. It is a very big motivator to me, and inspires me to write more.

Next question: Where is everyone from? In example, I am from the united states.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome slammed herself down into the warm water, her wide eyes watching the other two women as they undressed. She knew coming here that she would be speaking to Sesshomaru's mother, hoping to find answers about his curse, but she had never expected to bathe with her and Wakanda.

Eyes darting to the mage, Kagome grimaced as she looked down to her own breast. She squeezed them and pushed them up, but as soon as she released them they fell back into place. She had never felt inferior in the breast department, she had more than a handful. Her cup size was a d, but when you placed her beside Wakanda, her breast looked more like mosquito bites.

"I can give you a spell if you would like. It would make your breast grow." Wakanda offered and Kagome blushed immediately, hating that she had been caught. She shook her head swiftly, pulling her head into her shoulders to try and escape the prying eyes of the women in front of her.

She startled when scratching was heard against the shoji screen door. She could see the silhouette of Titan trying to get in to her. She wanted to open the door for him, but between her and that very door stood two women who were making their way into the springs to relax with her.

"Shoo pup. Allow the women to speak." Satori ordered with a wave of her hand and Titan yelped as a barrier suddenly glowed over the screen. Kagome sat up straight hoping he was okay, but she could no longer see him, and knew he had been pushed away from the bathes.

"He will be fine. He won't be able to get in, or to hear our conversation though." Wakanda assured, followed by a sigh as she leaned against the rock and closed her eyes. Kagome couldn't help to watch as her breast floated in the water, and she grimaced again, forcing her eyes away. Why did she keep coming back to that woman's breast?

"Tell me about my son." Satori started, running her fingers through her hair.

Kagome blushed even farther. "Who, Sesshomaru? I don't know anything about him." She denied, her voice raising up in octave. She didn't know just how much Sesshomaru wanted his mother to know.

"Don't be silly. I know Titan is my son. I am the one who ordered the spell to be placed in the first place." Satori stated with a wave of her hand. She grabbed the proper supplies needed and began to bath herself. Wakanda did the same, and Kagome felt she had no choice nut to follow suit. For some strange reason she felt they may bath her if she didn't.

"You put the spell on him? How do you break. I have been searching for a way for ages now." Kagome asked, running her rag across the skin of her arm.

"I can't tell you. Neither can Wakanda, who was the one who actually cast the spell." Satori replied, and Kagome narrowed her eyes toward the other demon. Why in the world would she put her son under a spell then refuse to lift it.

"More like you won't tell me." Kagome mumbled forgetting that the woman was a demon.

"Your right. I won't tell you. I will tell you this however, you are close to breaking the spell your self. Simply continue as you are, and it will be broken in no time." Satori said, chuckling as Kagome suddenly went red once more at being over heard. She really did like this little woman. She had such strong power and would make a wonderful mate for her son. She couldn't wait to meet her grandpups.

"How do I know I am doing the right thing?" Kagome asked. She wanted to make sure she helped Sesshomaru, but she was worried that she would fail. She was falling back into her ways of thinking like InuYasha did. She was feeling inadequate, and not strong enough to break this curse.

"Believe in yourself. I promise you dear, there is already a change in that boy. I know longer fear for my life when it comes to him." Wakanda added, and Kagome slouched. Both her and Sesshomaru had hoped to be able to get some answered from these two, but it was clear that they wouldn't. Now she would have to figure something else out.

…CBCH…

In a moment she was slammed to the ground, her naked back meeting the blades of grass. She arched herself, her entire body sparking with arousal. Not once had she ever felt like this, and looking up at the red eyes above her, she knew it was only this demon that would be able to bring it out of her.

It had happened quickly again, one minute they were training and the next, his stick had sliced through her clothing, causing her shirt to rip away. At that point it became a game to her. She had liked the way he hesitated in their training, how he stared at her breast as if his life depended on it. So she had dropped her pants and raised her own stick, intent on continuing their spar. It didn't take long before she was on the ground, a half naked daiyokai standing above her.

She was wanton and needy and for once, she didn't feel ashamed of it. She could feel her juices running down her thighs, dripping to the ground. Coincidently that was exactly where Sesshomaru's eyes were focused. He stood there, dressed in nothing but his dangerously low hanging hakama, staring at her as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Some part of her wondered if perhaps it was too soon to be feeling like this for Sesshomaru, but then she pushed it away and thought of everything Sesshomaru had done for her. In the few months they have been together, Sesshomaru had helped her more, mentally and physically, than InuYasha ever had. That mattered to her more than any monetary value or even looks. Sesshomaru cared for her. She wasn't naïve, and she knew he didn't love her, but he would take care of her. He would make sure she had everything she needed, and she had the desire to return the favor. She wanted to take care of him, just like he did her. So was it really so bad that she give in to the carnal desires she has been feeling since she got close to the western demon lord.

"Kagome." He growled, his red eyes snapping up to hers, and with just her name, that one word, she was able to understand what he was saying. This was the time to stop. If she wanted to go no farther than she needed to speak up now, because after this point Sesshomaru would no longer have the strength to pull himself away.

Decision made, she spread her legs wider, letting him get a better view of what he was offering. She knew she wouldn't regret this moment. She had always told herself she would save her virginty for someone she loved, and while she didn't completely love Sesshomaru, she was well on her way to doing so.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally before he snarled and lowered himself to his knees. He knelt over her, his hand rising up and running down her cheek gently. She smiled to him, and he lowered his lips to hers in response. His kiss was gentle, but still full of need and passion. It was just another reminder that he would take care of her. Here he was, full of lust so badly that his beast was present, but he still took his time with her. She was sure that he knew she had never done this before, and instead of diving right in like she knew he wanted, he was taking his time, making sure she was enjoying it just as much as him.

His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she opened for him, letting him explore like he has so many times before. Her hands reached up, tangling in his silken silver locks. She pulled herself up against him, her naked breast pressed tightly against his naked chest and growled, pushing himself down and her back into the ground. One of his hands gripped at a breast and she arched into his touch.

Not once had she ever been touch like this, still though, Sesshomaru was able to bring something out of her. Something that had been hidden deep within. She trusted him enough to trust herself, so she used that primal urge of hers to dictate her movements while they were like this. She wanted to please him just as much as he pleased her.

So she gave into whatever her desires wanted. While he squeezed at her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers, she reached between them and gripped at his hard shaft. She felt him jerk before her growled and thrust his cock deeper into his hand. She groaned in annoyance as his hakama got in the way, and immediately used her hands to push them down past his hips.

She grasped at his backside, and he growled so low she could feel the vibrations in his chest. Apparently he liked that. She did it again, pulling his hips closer to hers. There was no longer a barrier, and they both startled as his turgid length met her wet heat. She thrust against him, moaning at the feel of such intimate contact. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he tore his mouth from her, panting harshly. One of his hands snaked out, grabbing her hip and stopping any movement from her.

"Kagome." He growled, dark red eyes looking into hers. He smirked dangerously before leaning down and placing a small peck on her lips. "If you wish to make this last, you will refrain from teasing this Sesshomaru."

"Teasing?" Kagome questioned, cocking her head to the side. She hadn't been trying to tease Sesshomaru, but now that she knew she was… something about that notion made her feel powerful. So with her own playful smirk, she thrust her hips up again, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed.

"If that is how you wish to play." He growled, slamming his lips to her once again. In a flash he removed his Hakama fully and wrapped them around Kagome's wrist, tying them together above her head. "Do not move." He growled, his eyes daring her to do just that. For now she complied, curious about what he was going to do.

Still though, her hips moved once again, and she could feel his length pressing against her heat, dipping between her folds. He hissed at the sensation, freezing above her. She could see his arms shaking in restraint, and it only empowered her even more. She tighten her legs around his waist and pushed herself against him. Sesshomaru fell against her, burying his face into her neck.

She expected him to force her legs away, to make her submit to him, but instead, he thrust against her, pressing his cock against her clit. And he didn't stop. Kagome barely had time to react as she felt herself being forced up the cliff to orgasmic bliss. She hadn't realized just how aroused she was.

Sesshomaru on the other hand felt as if he was dying. He had never known pleasure so great and it was taking everything he had not to spill right then. It was why he decided to pleasure this way. He had planned to taste her, to lick at her until she came, but he needed his own release. He had also planned to tie down her legs, just for some bit of control, but Kagome had ruined that. If he didn't relieve the pressure in his body, he would spill the moment he entered her. That he couldn't have. He would rather finish himself off with her now, and be ready to go in another few minutes. If he followed that plan, he would last much longer when it actually counted. He sliced through his hakama, releasing her hands. She no longer had a need to be tied.

Thrust after thrust he built up her pleasure. His hands were on the ground beside her, tightened into fist as he leaned on his elbows. He licked at the skin of her neck, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He could hear Kagome beneath him. Heard her growing moans, felt the tremble of her body. He knew she was close and that was good for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold off his own pleasure. He needed her to cum first. He wouldn't leave her behind.

Finally Kagome arched her back and let out a choked gasp. He could smell her arousal, feel as she became even wetter, and he thrust harder two more times before his own orgasm overcame him. Starting from the base of his spine, working its way outward, the warm and tingling sensation spread. His eyes snapped open as he froze, small little thrust was all he could manage as he had one of the best orgasm in his life.

Kagome could feel his cock spurting on her clit. She could feel as his seed slowly dripped down her folds, running over her bottom and pooling on the ground. She knew she was a mess down there, but she couldn't find any part of her that cared. In fact, she grabbed Sesshomaru's rump and pulled him closer to her, pressing them closer together, all in the house that she kept her orgasm for just a little bit longer.

Simultaneously, both of them went limp, panting against the other. Sesshomaru was shaking above her, and she felt proud of herself. She never knew that the daiyokai could be affected in such a way, but now she did. Apart of her couldn't help but to wonder if any other woman had ever caused this reaction in him, but she pushed that away, focusing on what was happening now.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered, wiggling against him. While she had orgasmed, she still felt needy. She felt empty and warm. She knew most men couldn't go more than once, but she hoped that wouldn't effect Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pushed himself up to his elbows, the shaking in his arms quickly subsiding. He looked into her blue eyes once more, and she was surprised to see gold once again. She felt a bit of disappointment to know that he had calmed down, and he smirked, smelling her reaction to his eyes. He thrust his hips, showing just how hard he still was, and she gasped as the tip of him pressed against her overly sensitive clit once again.

"Silly little, Koneko." He drawled, running a lone finger down her face and over her lips. "To think you thought so lowly of me. I do not need my beast to be an efficient lover." He leaned down, nibbling on her ear and she gasped, her eyes wide.

"Please." She begged softly, and Sesshomaru chuckled, before turning serious. He leaned up again, cupping Kagome's cheek and making her look up to him.

He knew what he wanted. He knew he wanted this tiny woman as a mate, but he hadn't ever brought it up to the woman. If he continued on, that needed to change. "Kagome. I wish to make you my mate."

"Mate? That means… basically husband and wife right?" She asked, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"In human terms, it could be the closest term. However, there is no going back once someone has mated. There is no "Divorce"." Sesshomaru replied, and Kagome thought about it for a moment. She had already decided early she would take what ever he offered. If he wanted her to be his mate, then she would have no problem with saying yes. But they had two things standing in their way.

"What about your curse? Wouldn't the mating be gone the moment you turned back into a mortal dog? I'm not sure how that works. Then there is Naraku. You know he would use that against us as well." She questioned thoughtfully. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He hadn't though of that before.

It was likely that this curse wouldn't allow him to mate anyone that did not love him, or vise versa. He knew he cared for the miko, but he did not love her. Still though, he would have no other as his mate. He would just have to find another way to break this curse.

"It is no matter. Naraku means nothing to me, and he has no power to derail my plans." Sesshomaru commented, then looked back to the miko beneath him. "I will then change my question. When this horrid curse is broken, will you mate with this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome smiled largely at him, and he knew exactly what her answer would be. "I would love to." He leaned forward once again and kissed her. She pulled away after a minute and blushed before looking down between them. "Does that mean we can't finish?"

"This Sesshomaru has ever intention of burying himself in you, my little Koneko." Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down to swipe a tongue over her nipple. He never took his eyes away from Kagome. Even as he pulled that same nipple into his mouth, sucking deeply. She couldn't look away as his eyes kept her frozen, locked in place. He was so beautiful, and his eyes mesmerized her.

He leaned up again, kissing Kagome on her forehead as he reached between the two of them. He took himself in hand, rubbing his cock up and down her folds, lubricating himself with a mixture of her juices and his seed. It was safe to say that if he could not mate Kagome while he was still under this spell, then he would not be able to impregnate her either.

"Make it quick, please." Kagome whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could smell her fear and knew that it wouldn't dissipate until the deed was done. "And don't stop." She added.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through his and pushed them both to the ground above her head. His other hand released his cock and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She nodded one last time for reassurance, and he growled, thrusting his hips up and burying himself deeply into her walls. The first thrust didn't make it all the way in. She was just so tight, still though, Kagome gasped and tears welled into her eyes.

Sesshomaru snarled again, pulling himself from her and thrust in hard, making sure he got past her barrier. She threw her head back, yanking her chin out of his hand. Sesshomaru did as she asked and continued to move. He did long drawn out thrust, gently entering and leaving her body. She wanted him to keep moving, but that didn't mean he had to be a brute.

"Look at me." He growled, wanting to make sure she was okay. She was gripping him tightly. Her walls constricting around his cock. Kagome shook her head, and he growled softly. "Let me see you face, Kagome."

At his gentle order, Kagome lifted up her head, letting him see her. A single tear had been shed, but that was it. Already the pain was subsiding as he continued to move within her. Losing her virginity had hurt badly for all of one second. After that it began to fade away immediately.

"I'm okay." She soothed, and he growled again, licking at the one tear that escaped from her. He took his free hand and grabbed at her breast once again. He was determined to take her mind off of any pain she felt. He wanted her to enjoy her first time being intimate with a male, and he would make sure she did just that.

His mouth suckled on her nipple, and Kagome moaned at the sensation. She squeezed her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. Her hips pressed upward, and she let off a choked gasp as he hit something inside of her. She realizing what just happened stayed in that same exact spot, refusing to move away. He could see that she no longer felt any pain, and now it was time to overwhelm her senses with the pleasure he could give her.

Her nipped at her bud before switching to he other neglected and pouting nipple. His hips picked up in pace, and became a bit more rough. He would ease into the speed he normally went. He wanted to make sure he never hurt her again. His eyes darted up to her neck, focusing on the scar that she would have for the rest of his life. They blended in with her skin, but he could still see the perfect prints of his claws. He had marked her in his anger, and he vowed then to never let that happen again. He honestly didn't think he had it in him.

Kagome letting out a choked off version of his name alerted him to her sudden peak, and he growled, watching her face as she constricted on his cock. He bit at the inside of his cheek, determined not to spill himself. He wanted this to last so much longer. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back, could see it forming just under her hair line.

When her orgasm passed, her slowed his movement and released her breast from his mouth. He kissed her deeply, letting her calm slightly before he continued. She had other ideas though as she thrusted up to his hips. He chuckled and pulled himself completely away and out of her cavern. She whimpered at the loss, but didn't have time for much more as he flipped her onto her stomach in one swift motion. She grunted as he pressed his weight against her, gripping her hips and pulling her backside against his twitching cock.

"So greedy." He teased as she pushed against him, silently begging him to press into her again. He pulled her up farther, so she was resting on her elbows and knees. She looked back to him, wiggling her ass in temptation and he could feel his eyes beginning to bleed red at the sight. She acted like a true inu bitch, and it was enough to once again catch his beast attention.

He wasted no time in mounting, pressing into as deeply as he could go. He could go farther into her in this position, reaching the end of her canal and pressing against her womb. He snarled as he slammed his hips into her. He hadn't wanted to be so rough this early, but she had taunted him. It didn't seem to matter though as the scent of her arousal rose right along with his growing passions.

He watched as her hand moved between her legs, her fingers exploring his cock as it entered and retreated. Gods, this woman was going to be the death of him. She had never been with a male before and because of that she was curious beyond belief. Feeling her searching fingers was enough to make his balls draw up and prepare for release.

He reached around her waist, his own fingers searching until he met with what he wanted, she jerk against him, and pushed her hips as close to his as she could. His fingers massage against that bundle of nerves, determined to make her cum just once more time. He wanted to feel her tighten around him just one more time before they were forced to wake up and join the others.

"Fuck." He shouted in delighted surprise. She had managed to surprised him one last time, by cupping his balls and squeezing in time with his own ministrations. It was his last straw. He pressed himself as deeply as he could, holding her hips flushed with his and snarled as he released, spilling repetitively inside her open womb.

Kagome gasped out at the heat that suddenly flooded her stomach. She could feel every single spurt and it spurred her into her own orgasm. She tighten on him, squeezing him with every rush of sensation flooding her veins. Both of them were locked in place as their passions came to the ultimate height. For several long moments they could only enjoy the wash of pleasure they both felt.

Finally after some time they both collapsed against the ground, exhausted and panting harshly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him as he buried his nose into her damp hair. He nuzzled her, rumbling to calm her. Now would be when he normally would roll over and fall asleep. However, they were technically already asleep, so instead, he would cuddle her until she had her hearts content. He had never thought himself to be a cuddler before, but for some unknown reason, that was exactly what he wanted to do with the woman in his arms. At a later date he would think on his feelings, but right now, he was content to just let things be.

…CBCH…

Surprise lemon. I kinda wanted to write a lemon, and it ended up working better in this story than I ever thought. I hope you all enjoy it it. The next chapter will have a bit more with satori and wakanda, a little bit of InuYasha and Kikyou, and perhaps a bit of Naraku. We are not quite done visiting with Sesshomaru's mother yet. I also feel like a bit more needs to be added to the lemon, conversation wise. That's it for now.

Next poll question: What kind of jobs do you all have? Exp. College student, teacher. I am a stay at home mom/wife.

Poll Answers: Where do you live?

United states: 18

Brazil: 1

Asia:1

England:1

Belize:1

Shout outs" Redrake323, parakooa007, Erika Hearken, S-chan08, lady sesshomaru sama 949, angeleyes20876, lovegirl337, Blackheart-fallenAngel, inuyasha16451, Q'Nisa, LouiseShirley, Slytherin's pimp, MelodySincerelySong, fallingyuki, DogDemoness108, slvrphoenx, celestial Cat, AmaterasuOmikami5, jay90, Mikitsukami, Wren210, Meenathequeen, Bluebutterfly25, Mistressofallthingsdark, angelwings122189,


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Kagome sighed as she leaned against Sesshomaru's chest. She was more comfortable than she had ever been before. They were both still unclothed, but it bothered neither as he played with a few strands of her hair and she closed her eyes in complete content.

It hadnt been long since their first sexual encounter together. Honestly Sesshomaru was surprised they had been allowed to sleep this long, but then he remembered the hanyou was still on the ground, while they were in the sky castle. He wasn't around to wake and boss everyone around like normal . This time it was Sesshomaru who sighed in relaxation. He would have to thank his mother at a later date for this small victory.

Then again. "You are sure mother refused to help?" he asked, letting his chin rest on Kagome's shoulder. It was really no surprise to him that his mother refused. He honestly expected it. Satori liked to play games, no matter who it involved. Still though, he had hoped.

"Not at all. She just told me that she thought I would break the curse. But nothing more." Kagome replied, not noticing how the inu beneath her tensed.

Kagome would break the curse? But that would mean she would love him. And that he would love her? Was it possible. Could he possibly love the human miko in his arms. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. She still smelled of him and his releases and it was something that he would cherish.

He knew he cared for the little female. She far surpassed any female yokai in strength. That was of course something he was interested in, and her scent called to him as well. She was beautiful. Of course he had seen female yokai that were bred to be far more beautiful than Kagome, but something about the miko stood out to him. Far more than any yokai or human he had ever seen. But was it love?

His mother seemed to think so if she thought Kagome would break the curse. And of course Sesshomaru would have no problem with Kagome loving him, in fact, he wished for it. He desired her in every way. Her mind, body, soul, and heart. He wanted everything she had to offer. There was no doubts of that. He wanted her love. But could he love her in return?

"Uh oh." Kagome gasped, looking down to her hands to see them fading. Sesshomaru growled knowing that they were waking up. He didn't want to. He wanted to continue holding the miko in his arms, but he knew that wasn't possible. As it was, his own hands were fading and soon he would be back to having paws. So he clutched kagome tighter to him and closed his eyes.

When they awoke Kagome stretched then moaned as she realized just how sore she was. She looked between her legs, surprised to see the blood from their activities. But then when she thought about it, she remembered the scares she carried on her neck. What happened in the dream world, happened in real life. She would have to make sure she bathed herself thoroughly so Inuyasha didn't smell Sesshomaru on her.

"Hn. Sore?" Titan asked in her head and she turned to glare at him as he stretched on the bed they shared. His tail wagged and she just knew he was proud of himself. She shoved at him, ignoring the snickers in her head as she stood from the bed and tried her best not to let him see the wince on her face, or the limp in her walk. The arrogant dog didn't need a bigger ego.

…CBCH…

After an hour of soaking in her private bath and throwing things at the dog she was now mad at, Kagome finally decided to join the others. She could really use some breakfast and tea. Her stomach was grumbling loudly and again Titan couldn't refuse a comment about being a proper male.

A yelp was what greeted the rest of the group as Kagome and Titan entered the dinning hall. Titan was licking at his muzzle and Kagome stomping to the seat they had saved for her. Sango and Miroku were confused, but Satori and Wakanda were not. They would have to make the pack stay a few more days, otherwise InuYasha would know exactly what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru .

Satori had another reason to be happy, but she kept that to herself. Sesshomaru's mortal canine nose wouldn't be able to pick up on it, but hers could. They would learn soon enough.

"Satori." Kagome started, setting down her chop sticks to look towards the demon. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'll agree to what ever it is. After all, I could not give you what you originally came for, therefor, I will give you this." Satori replied, and Kagome smirked. Satori really should have heard Kagome out before she said that. But Kagome wouldn't pass up this chance, and it would be a way to get Satori back for having a spell cast on Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Satori. I am sure the children will love staying with you while we fight Naraku." Kagome replied sweetly, and Satori's eyes bugged while Wakanda laughed and Titan huffed in amusement.

"Hm. You win this round, little miko." Satori drawled, taking a sip ot her tea. Satori used the cup to whisper a few words, and in that moment she won the next round. Sesshomaru and Kagome would never know what she did. At least not until they came back to visit.

"Do we really have to stay?" Shippo asked, looking at Kagome with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes. I don't trust Kikyou. We are already having to watch out for Naraku, and now have to add Kikyou on top of that. Keeping you two here means you are safe." Kagome explained and Shippo pouted. Rin understood, and it didn't bother her too much. After all, Sesshomaru left her hidden often when he was going to a dangerous area.

"We should probably leave soon. Im worried about InuYasha." Kagome stated and Titan gave her a look that screamed his displeasure. She patted his head and he growled, ignoring her smirk. It was clear something changed between these two, but to those without a proper nose, they would never know. It was best that way for now.

…CBCH…

InuYasha peeked through his bangs, his narrowed yellow eyes focusing on Kikyou. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. Too many emotions ran through him. Anger, hurt, disappointment, regret. They were all focused on to the one person he no has to spend the rest of his life with.

Kikyou had begged him to get her pregnant. He wanted to wait until after the defeat of Naraku. But eventually he gave in like he always does when she mentioned how her life was stolen from him. He had been happy to learn that she was pregnant. For a moment he thought that maybe now he could have his family.

But that was taken from him. He wasn't even sure the kid was his anymore. After all, if she purified the demon out of their child, was their anything left of himself? He felt betrayed, and his heart broken. How could she have done something like this. Not once had she ever mentioned her disdain for demons. He thought she had gotten past that, but apparently he was wrong.

He sighed and looked up to the sky. Kagome would never have done something like this. She would have loved to have his child, and parts of it. She would have been proud of her pup, even with the demon half. But he chose Kikyou instead. All because of his honor and duty. He wished he would have said fuck that, and went with Kagome.

Maybe though it wasn't too late for him to have the younger miko. She didn't have any love interest. Yes, he knew she was pulling away, and he couldn't blame her, but he could win her heart back. He would have to. If he didn't, he would lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. All because of a mistake he made once again.

His eyes narrowed before, anger boiling deep in his chest. Kikyou was pregnant, and while he wasn't sure, that baby she carried may still be his. But the moment that baby was born, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't kick that woman out of his life. Especially if the baby was no longer his. How could she expect that of him. To betray and hurt him, but then act as if nothing had happened.

He was half demon. He never chose to be born this way. He never even wanted it, but it didn't change that this is who he is. He is a hanyou, and he accepted that, even somewhat proud of it. Placing a hand over his face, he realized that he only accepted his hqnyou status because of Kagome. Without her, he would still be hating himself and wanting to become a fullfledge demon.

And he went in shit in her face. She loved him, respected him, cried for him. And he chose another. One who never wwanted his demon half. Now that he thought about it, it was easy to see. Even in her first life, kikyou was going to have him become human. Even then, she never really accepted him for who he was.

"You are thinking of my reincarnation." Kikyou drawled her eyes never opening as she sat perched in a tree. InuYasha watched as a soul collector dropped another glowing orb into her body and he grimaced in disgust. He has allowed this. He had been blinded by what he thought she was, but he wouldn't allow it anymore. He would keep her close, but he wouldn't ever trust her again.

"She's not your reincarnation Kikyou. Her soul is that of a kami, and yours definitely aint that." InuYasha replied, and Kikyou's furious eyes snapped open and glared towards him. He didn't even try to hide his smirk at her reaction, and that just infuriated her more.

She opened her mouth to give a witty comeback, but before he could, kirara touched down, letting Titan and Kagome off of her back. The neko returned to the skies and disappeared back into the clouds.

"She is going to get Sango and Miroku. Satori refused to come back down with-" Kagome trailed off, her eyes shooting to Kikyou before going back to InuYasha.

"The jewel shard?" InuYasha asked. That after all was the entire reason they came this way. Kagome just shook her head in the negative and shrugged her shoulders. For once, InuYasha didn't care. He was looking at Kagome for the first time in awhile, and was shocked by what he saw.

She almost seemed like a different person. She held her head high, full of confidence, but not arrogant. She still held that kind demeanor that he knew she would never lose. Her body had even seemed to tone out, becoming more muscle instead of the softness that she used to have. She wasn't overly muscular, and he knew she would still have the body of a woman, but it looked as if she had been training, and it confused him.

How did such a big change happen right under his nose? He was determined to find out, but first he had some things he wanted to say. He wanted Kagome to forgive him, and give him a chance to win her heart back. He needed to get her to the side and tell her that he was done with Kikyou and he would be all hers if she just let him. He was sure he could get Kagome to forgive him, but it would take a lot of begging and kissing ass.

"Can we talk, Kagome?" He asked, his voice soft, before it hardened as it look towards Titan. "Alone." He still didn't trust that dog.

"Umm. I don't mind talking InuYasha, but you can speak in front of Titan. He's just a dog after all." Kagome replied, confusion on her face as she eyed the hanyou. Titan just glared him down, and Inuyasha frowned. He knew he wasn't going to get Kagome away from the dog, and that just pissed him off more.

About that time, Kirara returned, carrying Miroku and Sango on her back. InuYasha was surprised to see the runts missing, but realized that Kagome would rather leave them behind with Satori then keep them around Kikyou. Another pang of regret as he thought of how good of a mother Kagome would be. He was determined to have the woman as his.

"Well be back." InuYasha announced looking at Sango and Miroku, before charging towards Kagome. He felt as Titan grabbed at his hand, tearing into his flesh, but the dog was no match for him as he scooped up Kagome and took off running into the trees.

Kagome could only watch in shocked surprise as the trees passed them by. She could hear Sesshomaru yelling frantically in her mind, and for once, she wished she could speak to him without words having to escape her mouth. She would be able to comfort him, and let him know that she was okay.

Coming to a stop, InuYasha set her down gently, running her against the length of his body. She had to suppress the shiver of disgust. She didn't hate InuYasha, but she no longer thought of him in that way.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled into her head again and she sighed. She needed to hurry this up so she could get back to the brother she was actually interested in.

"What is this about?" She asked, taking a few steps away from InuYasha.

"I'm sorry." He blurted before rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for everything i've done, ya know, with Kikyou."

For a moment Kagome was stunned to silence, her mouth dropped as she looked towards Inuyasha with unconcealed shock. She looked down, picking at her new clothing. It was miko robes, given to her by Satori. Originally she was going to deny them, but then Satori reminded her that she was not Kikyou's reincarnation, and that Kagome should embrace who she was, no matter what. She had to admit, these robes were a lot nicer than the kimono she was wearing.

"So anyway," InuYasha continued, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. "I know Kikyou is still around, and its better that way so we can keep an eye on her, but I promise I will earn your forgiveness if you give me a chance to."

"InuYasha, I forgave you a long time ago. You loved Kikyou, and that's ok. I'm glad you see that she is dangerous now, but you don't have to worry about me being angry with you." Kagome cut in with a wide smile. InuYasha would always be her friend.

"So.. you um." He hesitated, turning away from her, but looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He was embarrassed, but Kagome couldn't figure out why. "You still love me? You still want to be by my side?"

And Immediately Kagome realized why InuYasha brought her out here, and she instantly felt bad. Months ago, she would have been ecstatic to have this conversation, but not now. Now she dreaded it because she knew she was going to break his heart.

"I forgive you, InuYasha, but I won't ever forget." She stated, bluntly, her eyes sad as the hanyou's shoulders slumped. 'You are my friend, and always will be. I love you and I will be by your side, ready to defend you and protect you, but not in the way you are wanting."

She hated doing this to him, but she needed to be sure he understood. She didn't want any miscommunications. "We can never be more than friends."

"Oh. Ok." InuYasha whispered, his heart breaking even father as he realized just what his choices caused. He picked Kikyou, and in return, Kagome was going to pick anyone other than him. They both turned to the sound of Titan crashing into the area with them, and InuYasha growled in frustration. What was it with that dog? One last look at Kagome and he turned away and began to walk back to the group. It was time they moved on.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, her eyes watering as she watched her friend walk away dejectedly. Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou, knowing exactly what just happened, but Kagome held his attention. Turning to her, he licked her hand, offering comfort.

"You did the right thing, Koneko. He will find his peace." Sesshomaru soothed, silently vowing that, that peace would be far away from the miko that was his. Kagome nodded, running her hand through Titans fur, and gripping at it gently.

"Come on. I want to return home, and there is something I need to tell you. But you will have to wait until we get back to edo." She smiled,, taking the first step to joining the rest of her group, and ignoring Sesshomaru's now curious questions. It was time he knew of her home in the future. She trusted him, and there was no reason to keep it a secret any longer. If they were making their relationship official, there needed to be no secrets between the two of them.

…CBCH…

I already know of a few questions that are going to get thrown my way, and I will say i'm not going to answer them. What Satori did and what she knows will be answered in a few chapters. About six or so. InuYasha has finally learned from his mistakes, and now he knows what his actions can cause. Its about time. Kikyou will stay around because, ya know, keep. Your enemies close. The next chapter may have a fight with Naraku, but I'm not sure yet. Do yall want one? I know for sure it will have Kagome telling Sesshomaru about her home, along with a surprise.

I am also starting a new story. It is a Kagome and Kouga Pairing. So if you are interested, go and check out the first chapter. Its called Heavy Heart Healing.

Summary: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. But what if life takes away those lemons before you can do anything with them. Sometimes, you have to make your own way, and find a new happiness to heal your heartbreak.

Poll question. What is your favorite type of food? Mine is Chinese. I could eat that every day of the week with no problem.

Answers: What is your career?

S-chan08: college student

Guest: Adhesive sticker store. (I couldn't do it. I can't stand to be sticky. Lol)

Fairytailgurl808: Stay at home mom

InuYasha16451: Stay at home mom

RebornKitten: Cook at a theme park

MelodySincerlySong: Sales representative

Lourdesita100: College student

Jay90: Stay at home

Wren210: Stay at home widow

Shout outs:

S-chan08: Thank you.

Celestial cat: I'm glad you like the lemon, and your theory isn't wrong, but it's not correct either. He has to admit that he loves someone, and they have to love him in return. Mating could be what breaks the curse, but only if there is more to it than that. And slowly but surely they are starting to realize their feelings for each other.

Rocksand: Thank you. I am glad you like my writing style. I work on it all the time to try and improve it.

Fairytailgurl808: I am glad you liked the lemon. I was worried it wouldn't fit, so thank you for making me feel better.

InuYasha16451: I'm glad you think so.

I accidentally deleted someone as I was typing out the answers and shout outs. I believe it was slvrphoenix and I am sorry for that.

RebornKitten: I am glad you like the way I portray them

MelodySincerelySong: I am glad you liked the lemon.

Lourdesita100: I will always update as soon as possible, but I am glad you enjoy it.

Jay90: I would feel insecure with my own as well with Wakanda around. Lol

Blackheart-fallenangeel: The curse will be lifted soon. Don't worry. Lol. You will get everything you want.

Wren210: I am glad you think so highly of my lemons. You know how I feel about my writings. I suck. Lol


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome internally groaned in pain as the vile tentacles tightened around her. Her blue eyes were narrowed in hatred at the half demon who had caused so much havoc and pain. Many say Kagome does not posses the capability to hate someone, but when it came to this person, they were wrong.

His evil laughed echoed around them, and she refused to even flinch in pain as she was squeezed even farther. She wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction. His red eyes stared her down and she could see him becoming angry. She knew he got off on hurting others, but luckily Sesshomaru's training was coming in handy.

"Naraku." Kagome drawled, almost sounding bored. He scowled, brining the miko closer to him. She wished her feet were on the ground, but they weren't. They instead dangled and were useless. She refused to look down and see just how high they were.

Naraku had surprised them. Normally he would send his spies, and that would be how they knew when he was around, but instead he attacked straight on, with two others. Immediately one of his new reincarnations went for Kikyou, and InuYasha went after them. He had to protect Kikyou until his child was born.

The other reincarnation had went after Sango and Miroku. His strong suit was his speed and the duo were forced to climb om Kirara in an attempt to have a chance at battle. That left Kagome and Sesshomaru on their own. Naraku had been hiding all this time and the moment she raised her bow to attack the demon going after her sister, she was grabbed from behind and yanked away before any of the others could react. The last thing she saw was Sesshomaru tearing through the forest, chasing after them. And soon enough, she didn't even see that.

"Tell me, Miko," he started, his breath inches from her, making her fight the urge to gag. His smell was far worse than InuYasha's on a bad day. Just another reason to hate spiders. "How does it feel to see Kikyou and InuYasha everyday?"

Kagome said nothing. She knew he was fishing, wanting to see how badly she was broken over InuYasha's choice. He had no idea she was over him, and falling for the other brother. The tentacles wrapped tighter around her thighs, the other around her shoulders. She was unable to move at all. Her arms were bent and up trapped beneath the top tentacle and held there in a vice grip. To Naraku, she was defenseless. And if she weren't a miko, she would be.

However, she was a miko, and could escape at any time. She just didn't want to. She wanted to play her cards right. Sesshomaru explained that manipulation was a fighting tactic just as much as a sword was, and that was Kagome's plan. She wanted to see if she could figure out Naraku's thoughts, his own plan. If she did, she would have the upper hand.

"There is something different about you, woman." Naraku acknowledged, and Kagome smirked. She could see that the evil hanyou wasn't sure what to think of the way she was acting and it was throwing him off.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly. Her eyes never left him, but her ears did. She was listening for any sounds of her friends or any other enemies that may be about. She wouldn't let Naraku get the best of her. Not this time.

"What do I want?" he asked, his tone curious as he regarded her. "There are many things I crave."

At this he leaned forward, licking from her jaw to the bottom of her ear. She turned her face away, cutting her eyes towards him in a glare. She had no desire for this fool to touch her, let alone lick her. He chuckled at her reaction, glad he could get something from her. For a minute there, she reminded him of the lord of the west. That was an unsettling feeling.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want the jewel so badly?" she asked, turning towards him once again as he backed away from her. Many theory's had been thrown around about his desire for the jewel, the most common being him wanting to be a full demon, but that's all they were. Theories

"The shikon no tama." He whispered, his eyes going far away for a moment. He turned back to her then, a wicked gleam in his eye. "It is a means to an end."

"And what is your end game?" she questioned. He was toying with her. She expected this. Sesshomaru had started teaching her ways to manipulate people, but they hadn't gotten very far. She wasn't doing very well at the moment and that was beginning to frustrate her.

"Tell me…" he paused, letting his finger run the same path his tongue had moments before. This time she didn't turn away. "If you had the jewel, what would you wish for?"

"Depends."

"On?" he asked, and shivered in disgust at just how close he was to her.

"The status of your life." She replied instantly and Naraku cocked his head to the side, a smile on his face.

"That smart mouth does things to me, ka-go-me." He breathed. In the next moment his lips were on hers, his tongue forcing her mouth open. She immediately bit down and hard, her mouth filling with blood as he let out a scream and pulled away from her. In his moment of shocked pain he loosened his grip on Kagome, allowing her to slip through his grasp and plummet to the earth below.

She landed with a thud that caused every part of her to hurt, but she stood on her feet, backing away from the now very angry demon. She didn't get far before she was slammed against a tree, a hand to her throat. She couldn't breathe. And she knew the demon before her knew that.

"You asked what I wanted?" he started, blood dripping from his mouth. "It's you Kagome. By time I am done, I will be the king of the world, and you will be my queen. The jewel will just bring you to my side that much sooner."

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted and Naraku released her, letting her fall to the ground and gasping for air as the rest of her group gathered in front of her, putting a barrier between her and the retreating Naraku.

Inuyasha immediately noticed the blood on Kagome's mouth, and the smell it carried. The others could tell as well just what had happened between the evil hanyou and their Kagome, and none were too pleased.

"You bastard!" InuYasha yelled raising his sword and attacking immediately. Naraku waited until the last second to jump out of the way and disappearing into the shadows. His ghostly chuckle all that could be heard.

Kagome used an irate Sesshomaru to stand, his fur her only support. Her knees were weak and she knew she would have a bruise on her neck for awhile.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Titan asked and she nodded, clearing her throat.

"I'm okay." Her voice was raspy and bruised and she wince at the pain as she spoke. One hand rested against her throat.

"What the hell happened wench. One minute you were there, the next you were gone!" InuYasha yelled and Kagome glared at him.

"He planed it that way. He distracted everyone else so he could get me alone." She explained, standing up straighter and groaning out as her muscles ached. She was really going to be hurting tomorrow. "And before you ask, I'm not sure why?"

"He kissed you." Sango stated, pointing to her own lip. Titan growled lowly as Kagome reached up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"yea, but he wont do it again. I know why he wants the jewel, I'm just not sure how he'll use it." She admitted and all eyes looked towards her, waiting on her to finally answer one question they had all had. "He wants me. In his words, he will one day be king and I will be his queen."

…CBCH…

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, watching as InuYasha fell into his own crater. She sighed before kneeling down next to her friend. "I am just going home for a few days InuYasha. Titan is going to escort me to the well so I wont be unprotected."

"What the hell is that dog going to do?" InuYasha shouted, jumping up from his hole and Kagome just looked at him in exasperation.

"You ain't fuckin going!" InuYasha ordered and Kagome stood. She looked to Sango and Miroku saying her silent goodbyes and asking for help restraining the hanyou once she left. She understood his worry, but Naraku wouldn't attack yet so soon. It had only been a week. So she would be safe going to the well.

"Sit boy!" She stated with authority and immediately he slammed to the ground. As soon as she could she turned and left, leaving behind nothing but an assurance that she would be back in a few days.

Once far enough, her and Titan stopped running, her chuckling and his eyes holding amusement.

"He will be angry." Sesshomaru reminded and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"He's always angry. He'll probably follow me." She explained. Silence fell between them then. It was comfortable, nothing needed to be said. They were used to each others presence and its times like these Kagome realized just how much she was falling for the daiyouki.

Soon enough the well came into view and Kagome swallowed, hoping this went decently. She had no idea how Sesshomaru would react once she told him.

"This is my secret." She said, sitting on the edge of the well and patting it. He simply looked at her confused. "It would be easier for me to show you."

She took one last swallow before leaning backwards. She would slip through time. Then come back to explain what just happened. At least then Sesshomaru wouldn't think she was crazy. She had it all planned out. But sometimes plans don't work the way we want them to.

The moment she fell backwards into the well, three things happened that wasn't supposed to. Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of her hand, his teeth digging into flesh. It was his only way to protect her, to keep her from falling into the well. Next was the momentum that pulled Sesshomaru right into the well with her, causing them both to fall into its depths, and third was both Kagome and Sesshomaru entering into the time slip and disappearing from sight.

…CBCH…

Sorry it has taken so long. Life has pretty much gotten in the way. I hope you still enjoy.

Poll question: What color eyes do you have? I have brown, unless I have my contacts in. Then they are blue.


	22. Chapter 22

First things first, I am sooooooooooooo sorry for how long I have been gone. Life has been very busy for me this past year. I ended up pregnant as some of you know, however, it was nowhere near an easy pregnancy. I went into labor at 21 weeks. Had to have an emergency cerclage placed to prevent the labor from progressing, and then was sent home and put on permanent bedrest. I couldn't even sit up.

At 23 weeks, the cerclage failed, I was then transported from one hospital from another, and spent the next six weeks in the hospital trying to keep my body from going into labor. At 28 weeks, my daughter was born weighing only two pounds. She spent just under three months in the nicu before she could come one which meant I drove almost an hour everyday, one way, just to see her, then spent a few hours sitting beside her incubator in a place where they did not allow anything bigger than a cell phone.

A month after my daughter came out of nicu, she started on multiple therapies that happen twice a week, and to this day she still needs them, and those wont stop for another few years. However, as much time as she takes up, I have started to learn how to manage my time much better.

This means I may have more time for writing, just not the way it was before. It will be one story at a time until I can manage to add more into my schedule.

Here is the plan. I am going to finish off my story to fight in love and war. It only has about ten chapters or so left. Once I have finished typing that story up completely, I will then start posting up those chapters. This brings us to why I am writing to all of my readers. I have no idea what story to work on after fight. I figured the best way to decide would be to let my readers vote.

Here are your options:

Changed Body, Changed Heart.

Haunting Mistakes.

Sorrow's Strength.

There are three of them to chose from. I will not be including Heavy Heart Healing in this list. I was only three chapters in, and while I do plan on finishing that story, it will be last. I'm too far into the others to skip them over for one I just started.

I will be posting this up on each story, meaning every reader will be able to cast three votes. You must be a member, or leave a guest name for your votes, and it must be done in a review. When I finish typing up To Fight in Love and War, I will announce the winner, and begin working on that story.

I apologize once again for taking so long, but I will promise, from this moment forward, I will be working on these stories again. I refuse to leave my stories unfinished.


End file.
